Toda una Casualidad
by f.inthehouse
Summary: Edward es un famoso actor de hollywood, que en un momento de aburrimiento empieza a ver a sus fans de twitter, una en especial... Bella.¿Que pasará cuando Edward le hable por facebook sin que ella sepa quién es? El aburrimiento te puede llevar por muchos caminos... ¿Hasta encontrar el amor?
1. Descubriendo

_ Toda una casualidad_

_ Capitulo 1_

_ Por: Fraann._

.-Resumen

Edward es un famoso, cotizado y hermoso actor de Hollywood, hijo de Carlisle y Esme… él está en las grabaciones de amanecer, es hermano de Alice. Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie son sus mejores amigos también están en la película. El aburrimiento te puede llevar a muchas partes….hasta encontrar el amor?

* * *

Edward Pov.

-Arggh estas grabaciones me aburren-

Estaba literalmente echado sobre el sofá del estudio de grabación. Ya habíamos grabado cinco escenas hoy y tres con Tanya lo que ya era irritante esa chica no se cansaba nunca tuvimos algo en el pasado pero ella esta convencida de que "Tenemos un brillante y maravilloso futuro juntos" yo me hubiera ya alejado de ella, estaba loca que iba a hacer… pero firme un contrato y tengo que cumplirlo. No es que fuera un súper hombre tampoco, estaba cansado y aburrido, gracias al cielo Tanya se había resfriado hoy y se fue antes, Alice y Jasper estaban grabando en este momento, Emmet y Rosalie probablemente estaban haciendo algo que no quiero saber, ellos solo desaparecían y ya, solo quedaba yo. Saque mi Mac y abrí la ventana de internet, en Twitter tenia lo mismo que hasta hace 1 hora, creo que hasta ahora tenia unos quince millones y algo de seguidores nunca me había fijado en mis fans pero estaba totalmente aburrido así que…

_Followers 15.989.365_

Mmm… son en verdad muchos y de muchos países... hay muchas chicas lindas… lo reduciremos a …. Mmm Michigan, Texas, Denver, Boston, Albuquerque, Houston, Washington, Asheville, California … ¡Stop! No me di cuenta hasta que realmente recaí en lo que estaba haciendo… ¡ESTABA BUSCANDO NOVIAS! Yo realmente estoy mal de la cabeza, mire hacia todos lados para ver si es que alguien me estaba viendo y gracias a dios y a mi buena suerte nadie me estaba viendo. Que estúpido pensar que encontraría novia por internet.

En realidad no es que lo necesite, por que todas las chicas que me ven, me comen con solo su mirada, pero es que ellas podrían ser las mujeres mas lindas de todas pero a mi ni gracia.

Puse atención en la imagen de la chica que había quedado en mi pantalla y era muy bonita, su piel es blanca muy blanca, cabello castaño con ondas y unos hermosos ojos achocolatados. Entre a su perfil… y había twitteado hace veinte minutos…

**Bella Swan **Estudiante en _University of California _

bella_ims

-"En casa llegando de la U, ¡día ajetreado!"

Lindo nombre y hasta estaba su Facebook... Que suerte… abrí otra pestaña y entre en el Facebook de Emmet, omití cualquier publicación sobre playboy o algo por el estilo y la busque, tenia otra foto muy linda también estaba sentada en la arena, estuve a punto de agregarla a mis amigos pero caí en la cuenta de que estaba en el Facebook de Emmet. Sin perder mas tiempo me cree una cuenta en claro que con otro nombre o si no esto estaría en todos los canales de farándula. Me puse como Anthony Masen borre Edward y Cullen si no, no seria muy discreto. Todos me conocían como "Edward Cullen" o "el chico caliente". Puse una foto de perfil en la que no me veo muy bien, la tenia en el celular Alice estaba aburrida y me tomo una foto y salió algo borrosa pero no tan mal así que la puse y le envié una solicitud a bella, agregue un poco de información, mande una solicitudes a Rosalie, Emmet, Alice y Jasper, espere diez minutos frente al Mac y después revise su fotos todas eran muy lindas unas con sus amigos, otras en la que solo salía ella era muy hermosa y tenia unas curvas muy lindas, nada exagerado solo… perfecto. Salí de sus fotos y tenia dos notificaciones. Me había aceptado como su amigo y me había dejado un muro. No se por qué extraña razón esto me emocionaba… vi mi muro y ahí estaba

_-"Hola… Te conozco? C: "_

Que le respondo…

_-"No… No me conoces. Hola me llamo Anthony y supongo que te llamas bella cierto?"_

Nervios… Me respondió inmediatamente, esto me estaba emocionando mucho

_-"Si me llamo bella, de donde eres Anthony?"_

¿Le digo la verdad o no?, Si creo que solo le ocultaré mi nombre real y mi trabajo obviamente.

-"_Soy de Los Ángeles y tu bella?"_

Dice que vive en california no debe ser muy lejos no?

_-"También soy de los Ángeles, de Westwood, como que no te he visto nunca jajaja C: de que parte eres?"_

¡Si!... vive muy cerca

_-"Santa Mónica, somos casi vecinos. Que estudias?"_

Mmm... Creo que la iré a ver

-"Si casi vecinos jajaja, Publicidad y tu que haces Anthony?

Esto si que no me lo vi venir….

* * *

Primer fic espero que les guste... si no hagánmelo saber :) sean piadosas jajaja si a mas de alguien le gusta seguiré con la historia ... gracias!

Fraann!


	2. Ansias

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer …**

* * *

_** Toda una **__**casualidad**_

_ Capitulo 2_

_ Por: Fraann!_

_(…)Esto si que no me lo vi venir…._

**Edward Pov**

_.-*16:32 Hrs._

Tengo que responderle rápido cualquier cosa..

_-"Reparto pizzas"_

En serio… reparto pizzas? Que estupidez debería haber dicho algo más interesante

_-"Pizzas eh... Que bien :)!"_

Acabo de quedar como un estúpido será mejor que lo arregle

_-"jajaja solo era una bromilla, la verdad es que__ estoy estudiando medicina"_

La verdad es que se mucho de medicina cuando mi papa hacia sus magísteres me quedaba estudiando con el…

_-"Wow Medicina… eso es impresionante… en serio, te gusta?"_

_-"Si me gusta creo que lo llevo en la sangre o algo así"_

La verdad es que hubiera sido medico si no me hubieran descubierto y si mi agente no fuera tan eficiente…

_-"Mmm… yo no podría demasiada… sangre para mi gusto xD"_

_-"Me gusta poder ayudar a las personas. Sobre todo cuando te dan su agradecimiento"_

Me puse sentimental… ni que en realidad fuera medico jajaja

-hola chico bonito ¿que haces?- en cuanto vi a Emmet cerré mi Mac y la metí en mi bolso- Calma no es que te la valla a robar… y… ¿que hacías?

- Nada… Donde estabas?... espera no quiero saberlo- Por su sonrisa maliciosa me afirmaba lo que sabia hace un momento atrás … estaba con Rosalie

-Ahh el amor… sabes creo que deberías conseguirte una novia o algo así desde cuando que no estas con alguien?... ohh si dos meses atrás creo que deberías disfrutar un poco, sabes no todas son unas locas psicóticas como Tanya – Okeeey! si tenia razón… pero había estado ocupado y claramente Tanya me dejo un poco traumado … estuvimos juntos un mes y de los treinta días me llamaba veintinueve y medio, a cada hora para decirme que la estaba engañando con no se quien, que de seguro en ese momento estaba en la cama con alguna zorra, llegaba al estudio llorando por mis supuestas infidelidades y para colmo solo se le pasaba si le compraba algo nuevo…PERRA LOCA E INTERESADA!

-Desde cuando eres doctor corazón Emmet, tengo que decir que si tienes razón pero esta vez no quiero equivocarme y salir con cualquier perra interesada con cara de "Soy diferente".

- Si, si, si… pero lo importante aquí es que tienes que salir y la única persona capacitada para eso soy yo así que nos vamos de CARRETEEEE!- y aquí empieza la tortura otra vez si cantara bien no importaría pero desafina seis de cinco palabras- We're gonna make you sweat, A night you won't forget, Are you ready for… Champagne showers… Champagne showers… ya lo imagino lo pasaremos genial! say champagne showers(*)

-Emmet por favor… okey lo hare solo si no vuelves a cantar otra vez… por favor mis oídos sangran, me escuchaste! Ohh tampoco bailes gran imbécil!

- Calma Eddie...Mejor dejaré para mañana mis dotes como bailarín después de todo tú te lo pierdes… aunque podría hacerte un adelanto en privado- movió las cejas sugestivamente… por favor, es que no tenia vergüenza... LA GENTE LO MIRABA! Por amor a dios

-Ni aunque fueras la ultima persona en el mundo Emmet… eres gay? Siempre pensé que eras bien hombre… te conozco hace mucho tiempo pero últimamente te me has estado insinuando mucho... Y? eres gay?- tenia serias dudas es que me ha dicho tantas cosas pueden creer que me dijo que me comería con crema chantillí y eso no fue lo peor a la hora después me estaba queda dormido en el sofá y me unto crema chantillí en el brazo si no, no quiero pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido…

-No hombre, claro que no soy gay sabes que amo a Rose… pero sabes que si fuera gay seria por ti chico caliente- no había pasado media hora desde que cerré el Mac a lo mejor bella me contesto

-Emmet me voy a casa estoy cansado

-Pero si dijiste que irías a almorzar con nosotros- me miro haciendo un puchero de niño chico y sus ojos a punto de lagrimear… si que era un buen actor

-Lo siento estoy muy cansado pediré pizza- jajaja que irónico se suponía que yo era un repartidor jajaja

-Puuucha sabes que Rose querrá ir de compras des pues de almorzar…si tu vas ella hablara contigo acerca de que debes conseguirte una novia que no sea como la perra de Tanya y bla, bla, bla, si que la odia!- Tanya y Rose nunca se llevaron bien el primer día que se conocieron en el estudio Tanya derramo una vaso de café en el vestido de rose y ella se lanzo a tirarle el pelo y la roció con agua y hielo para que según ella a la muy zorra se le quitara lo puta por que se acostaba con cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante

-Emmet será para otra vez, no se distráela o algo, lo siento estoy muerto

-Eres un traidor lo sabes tendré que pasearme por todo el centro comercial como camello lleno de bolsas y caja de zapatos… yo no se donde mete tanta ropa!- sentía tanta lastima por el, sabia por lo que pasaba antes de que Jasper estuviera con Alice yo tenia que llevarla al centro comercial y la pequeña duende lo recorría entero durante horas se probaba ropa que primero no le gustaba pero después se devolvía a buscarla, ufff, Jasper fue una luz al final del camino…

-Mis condolencias, me voy, nos vemos mañana!

Salí del estudio rápidamente del estudio por si alguien me necesitaba, me metí en mi volvo y maneje por el camino mas corto que encontré, la Mac me llamaba tenia tantas ganas de ver que había respondido bella, estuve a punto de estacionar y leer pero alguien podría verme y hoy no tengo ganas de sacarme fotos. Al fin llegue tome el ascensor y no había nadie pulse el veintidós y abrí mi Mac se la recargue y lo vi… notificación de bella Swan y un mensaje de … Emmet, entre en el departamento es grande la puerta da a la sala principal con un sillón en L tres puff y atrás de ellos un enorme ventanal que da la vista a la playa de los ángeles, a un lado esta la cocina color beige con un mueble en L del mismo tono , el horno y refrigerador de dos puertas, la pieza principal tiene una cama King size y al frente de ella un ventanal con vista a la playa privada, el baño es grande con un jacuzzi para seis personas una ducha transparente y el váter… abrí la Mac y puse la notificación del mensaje

Emmet McCarthy _Hoy a las 16:44_

-Creíste que no me daría cuenta… jajajajaja. Quien es bella Swan, dime ahora o pagaras las consecuencias… Bastante intimidante eh?

No… era lo peor que me podía pasar, Emmet me intimidaría y si no le llegaba a decir llamaría a Alice y eso si seria cosa seria ella la llamaría y se haría amiga de ella… puede llegar a ser tan convincente.

Anthony Masen

-Es solo una chica que estoy conociendo, he hablado con ella solo dos veces… no es necesario que me tortures :/ !

Ahora a la notificación de bella

_-Que lindo es oír a alguien hablar así…creo que lo harás muy bien Anthony… en que año de la universidad estás?_

_-Muchas gracias, estoy en cuarto año y tú?_

_-Estoy en tercer año… en que universidad vas Anthony?_

La única que esta cerca es a la que va bella…. Que hago

_-en la u de california, esta cerca y tú?_

_-Wow en la misma… me has visto en la u?_

_-no lo creo voy en vespertino, supongo que vas en el día cierto?_

_-mmm… sip :) deberíamos juntarnos… a hablar…_

Que pensará cuando me vea y se dé cuenta que soy Edward Cullen?

_-lo siento creo que no será posible he estado muy ocupado estos días pero en cuanto tenga un tiempo te lo diré ok? A mi también me gustaría conocerte…_

_-Esta bien… :) tengo que irme Anthony nos hablamos mañana?_

_-Mañana! adiós ;)_

Era tan linda…me daban unas ganas de ir a buscarla y secuestrarla por el día, pero quería conocerla un poco mas para que cuando le dijera no me rechace solo por ser quien soy. Ahí me que mirando su foto no se por cuanto pero me quede dormido.

De repente se escucho un estruendo en la puerta principal y un Emmet entrando en la sala seguido de los chicos del equipo de futbol americano de los ángeles con mucho alcohol bolsas con cerveza y vodka.

_-Emmet, que diablos?_

_-Estaba en el club con Jasper nos tomamos unas cervezas y no encontramos con los chicos y te prometí un carrete no?... bueno pon la música y empecemoooos!_

_-Que hora es?_

_-Las una y media… vamos pon la música Eddie! _

_-No me digas Eddie!_

_-Esta bien pero pon la música…. Eddie! Wuaajajajajaj_

_-Que no me digas Eddie!_

Emmet estaba bien pasado de copas pero no me importó… esta semana fuel el maldito infierno en las grabaciones, así que no estaría mal si me tomaba una cerveza.

Después de no se cuantas cervezas un tipo bien simpático del equipo, Daniel, dijo:

_-Llamemos a las chicaaaas!..._

* * *

_(*)Canción de lmfao-Champagne showers _

_Holaaa soy yo otra vez! … muchas gracias por sus reviews y por agregar el fic a favoritos :D, leí todos y cada uno de los mails y reviews que me llegaron a si que las tengo identificadas… jajaja xD me emocione mucho juro que saltaba en un pie… que bueno que les haya gustado el cap … se dieron cuenta que este es mas largo?... espero cumplir sus expectativas y que les guste este también … háganme saber lo que les gusto y lo que no, el próximo capitulo será sobre la fiesta de los chicos… cuéntenme sus ideas! _

_Fraann!_


	3. Casualidades?

Toda una casualidad

Capitulo 3

Por: Fraann!

Los Personajes son de Meyer

* * *

…_Después de no se cuantas cervezas un tipo bien simpático del equipo, Daniel, dijo:_

_-Llamemos a las chicaaaas!..._

_Edward Pov_

-Oh… no mi cabeza! – sentía como si me la estuvieran martillando y tenia mucho frio, pero que mierda, ¿Que estoy haciendo en el refrigerador? … esto es horrible, había más latas de cervezas en el suelo y en los muebles que en un contenedor de basura, restos de comida, vasos y personas por todo mi departamento. Que mal…. De donde salió todo esto? ¿En que momento? Emmet… donde esta Emmet! Lo voy a matar... ¡Mi dormitorio! … no por favor mi dormitorio no! – ¡Emmeeet!

Y ahí estaba en MI cama y lleno de cervezas, en calzoncillos y ugh la escena era asquerosa

-¡Emmet Despierta!- le grite tan fuerte que retumbo en mi cabeza, dio un salto en la cama

-¡Yo no fui!- movía su cabeza hacia todos lados como si el departamento se estuviera quemando

-¡Claro que fuiste tú!

-Uf Eddie no grites quieres, ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Qué, qué me paso? ¡Mira mi casa es un desastre Emmet que hiciste por dios! – es que estaba ciego si no lo veía. Como se le ocurría hacer esto… una fiesta… en mi casa y meterme en el refrigerador.

-Haber Eddie no molestes quieres ayer no te importo mucho la casa. digamos que fuiste el que mas bebió, así que ahora déjame dormir quieres después limpiamos o le pagamos a alguien para que lo haga.

-y Rosalie?

-le dije que era noche de chicos y que estaría en tu departamento

-De chicos, es que Jasper esta aquí también?

-Jasper esta en el armario, anoche se creía Drácula, deberías haberlo visto…-se puso pensativo y de repente estalló en carcajadas - estuvo muy chistoso jajaj me río con solo recordarlo, se saco la mierda tirándose de la cama al suelo dijo que iba a volar jajajaj … y tu tranquilo no te acostaste con nadie, el único soltero que podía hacerlo… eres un gran imbécil… pero dijiste que te estabas guardando para bella y te metiste al refrigerador jajajaj … creo que dijiste que te conservarías mejor o una mierda así y deberías agradecerme que te tire una frazada para que te taparas. No te acuerdas de nada?

_Flash Back_

_-Jasper, Eddie tomen… _

_-Que quieres Emmet?_

_-esta cerveza esta genial no se la tomen toda solo un poco ¡Me dejan!- estaba tan feliz y ebrio yo solo llevaba 3 cervezas no suelo emborracharme fácilmente_

_-Pero si ya tenemos las nuestras!_

_-Les he dicho que tomen – y era mejor tomar por que cuando Emmet pone esa voz quiere decir "si no haces lo que te digo sufrirás" y así fue tome primero, después Jasper y le dejamos un poco a Emmet._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Que nos diste?

-Queeee?

-Emmet no te hagas el tonto sabes que nos diste algo que nos diste? Nosotros nunca nos emborrachamos así!

-bueno… bueno... Fueron solos unas pequeñísimas pastillitas para que lo pasáramos mejor, ustedes por muchas cervezas que tomen nunca se emborrachan bien así que les di una ayudadita y puede que haya mezclado la cerveza con las pastillas – el muy imbécil tenía esa sonrisa de estúpido pegado, no se cuando pero solo vi volar mi mano en un combo a su cara, pero creo que me dolió mas a mi que a el… Imbécil – oye y eso por qué?

-Para que no lo vuelvas a hacer! Ahora ayúdame a sacar a esta gente de aquí.

-Bueno…- se levanto de la cama y se puso en la mitad de la sala de estar y grito – ¡chicos se acabó el carrete hora de irse a casa! – algunos lo miraron y siguieron durmiendo, levante una ceja y dijo - ¡Ahora! – todos se pararon rápidamente recogieron sus ropas y se fueron.

-Pide pizza –le ordene a Emmet y me senté en mi gran y cómodo sillón, lo primero que tome fue el Mac.

_.-*Bella Pov_

14:30 hrs.

Estaba en mi clase de "Creatividad en Medios" y el profesor me llamó

-Señorita Swan, sé que es la mejor y que se ha esforzado mucho, por eso tengo una oportunidad muy buena para usted. Va a hacer la práctica profesional en los estudios Summit. Usted hará los nuevos carteles publicitarios para la película "Amanecer", la necesitan el martes en la mañana allá.

-Oh… um… Muchas gracias profesor sé que este tipo de oportunidades no se presentan dos veces así que acepto. El martes a que hora?

-A las nueve allá, tendrá que estar presente en la sesión fotográfica por lo que yo que usted estaría pensado ahora ya como serán esos carteles. Hágame quedar bien señorita Swan, le informo que va trabajar con verdaderos profesionales y algunos actores, creo que en este caso serán Edward Cullen y Tanya Denalí. Suerte señorita Swan

-Muchas gracias profesor. No lo defraudaré – y ahí estaba yo frente al trabajo mas importante que quizás haré, los carteles promocionales para "Amanecer", todavia no lo puedo creer.

-Lo sé señorita Swan, bien valla a sentarse.

Ángela me miraba con cara de "que te dijo" y yo solo sonreía, y pedia que fuera martes luego.

* * *

Holaaaa ... aqui vengo de nuevo gracias por los qe me agregaron a favoritos... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ... solo diganme si les gusta como va la historia ... Que pasara cuando edward vea a bella ? trataré de actualizar el miercoles :) aahh y se me olvidaba este 20 de mayo estoy de cumpleaños asi q dejenme sus reviews como regalitos siiiii? gente lindisima (ojitos de gato con botas) C: gracias los quiero! 3


	4. Buenas Noticias!

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 4_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

_Ángela me miraba con cara de "que te dijo" y yo solo sonreía, y pedía que fuera martes luego._

_.-*Bella Pov._

-Ang, ang, ang- canturrie, estaba tan feliz. Ella solo me miraba con expectación

-Bella dime que te dijo el profe!

-Ay ang estoy tan feliz!

-Bella, solo dime!- me encanta hacerla rabiar pero ya quería contarle y que cantara conmigo.

-Voy a hacer mi practica en amanecer! - lo solté todo muy rápido estaba tan emocionada.

-Como…? que dijiste? solo te entendí amanecer, bella es domingo, mañana tengo un examen y ben…

-No ang voy a hacer mi practica en los estudios Summit, haré los carteles promocionales de la película amanecer, no es genial?- soltó un grito bajito como siempre lo hacíamos cuando nos emocionábamos mucho pero estábamos en clase.

-Mentiiiira!- y aquí empezaba el relato, siempre hacemos lo mismo.

-No lo juro, el profe me dijo que como era la mejor de la clase me iba a dar una oportunidad y me ofreció hacer la practica allá puedes creerlo?- sus ojos se abrieron y me abrazo yo le correspondí mi abrazo y la agarre un poquito mas fuerte, es que la felicidad me inundaba.

-Ohh… bella que emoción, que bueno, me encanta que te lo haya dado a ti, te lo mereces tanto, te has esforzado mucho por eso, estoy tan feliz por ti…- se puso pensativa y abrió mucho sus ojos - ohh dios vas a conocer a muchos famosos, tienes que traerme muchas fotos de ellos y autógrafos o… podrías presentarme a alguien- movió las cejas sugestivamente.

Cuando conocí a Ángela era una chica muy tímida, alta, usaba lentes y su pelo tenia un corte recto, un poquito aburrido, pero para mi era la amiga mas perfecta que puede existir. Nos conocimos en primer año y rápidamente nos hicimos muy amigas, ella no era como las otras plásticas, ni las típicas floreritos que hacen lo que sea para llamar la atención, pero en segundo año Ángela se puso lentes de contacto, se corto el pelo en capas y se hizo unos pequeños reflejos que aclararon su cabello… nada comparado a lo oxigenadas que estaban las otras, se maquilló y nunca mas fue la chica tímida, todo esto le formo una extraordinaria personalidad, consiguió un novio… Ben, juega en el equipo de futbol de la universidad, el chico es súper agradable uno de los pocos con cerebro dentro del equipo.

-Ang pero que rebelde estas… y Ben?

-bella son solo bromas, sabes que amo a ben… ohh bella, podrías encontrar a alguien ahí, te imaginas salir con un famoso?, podría ser Emmet, Jasper… o Edward !

-Ang no es que sea una fanática loca pero todos saben que Jasper sale con Alice y Emmet con Rosalie… y es obvio que Edward debe salir con Tanya, son ellos los protagonistas no? de seguro que mezclaron sus sentimientos en la película y en la vida real… y aparte Tanya es hermo…-ang me calló con su dedo, siempre me hacia callar cuando divagaba mucho, pero es que a veces me ponía nerviosa hablar de chicos… no tenia una gran experiencia pero había salido con algunos y siempre pasaba lo mismo, me sonrojaba y no me salían muy bien algunas palabras o hablaba mucho.

-Bella relájate solo era una broma y no estaría mal que salieras con algún famoso eres muy linda y te apuesto que mas de alguien se va a fijar en ti, aquí tienes muchos pretendientes… y babosos!… no seas tonta eres hermosa acuérdate que yo era igual de tonta que tu! Tienes que ver todo tu potencial!- la abrace, siempre estaba subiéndome el animo y recordándome lo valiosa que era, ella es la mejor amiga que puede haber.

-Si lo se… gracias te quiero!

-Aww yo también linda… ya y dime cuando tienes que ir para allá supongo que te dio tiempo para que pensaras en algo no? – nos levantamos y empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas ya que había terminado la hora

-Solo me dio el día de mañana el martes tengo que estar allá a las 09:00, tengo mucho que pensar!

-Si, si, si yo te ayudare y compraremos un vestido lindo para que vallas el martes … se darán vuelta a verte bells! – por mucho que quiero a Ángela no me gustaba mucho esa parte que cambio de ella, si a mi me gustaba ir a comprar ropa linda pero no me gustaba demorarme mucho.

-Ok pero solo saldremos si tengo al menos tres ideas para el martes!

-Obvio lo tendremos todo listo somos unas chicas hermosas e inteligentes no? – rompimos a reír, ella siempre me subía el ego. Llegamos al comedor sacamos una ensalada cesar cada una, con una Coca-Cola light, pagamos y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa, ben, Jake y Taylor ya estaban allí

-Hey chicos como están?

-Beeen!- Ángela solo ignoro a todos y se tiró a los brazos de ben, el chico media 1.85 y ella 1.75 se veían muy bien juntos… puedo decir que eran la pareja perfecta

-Hey bells… vamos a ir a la playa después de las clases te apuntas?

-Lo siento Jake tengo deberes que hacer – Jake, jugador de futbol, musculoso, moreno, pelo negro y ojos igualmente negros, somos amigos desde que en primer año de la U se perdió buscando los camarines de los hombres y llego al de las mujeres, todo hubiera ido bien para él, si la rectora de 60 años no hubiera decidido ir a cambiarse al camarín de las mujeres ese día, ya que justo ese día el de los profesores había estado lleno de pescado y que se yo… fue la primera vez que lo alumnos les hacen una bienvenida a los profesores, pobre Jake casi muere al ver a la rectora en calzones, en ese momento yo pasaba por delante, cuando escuche un grito, entre y me lleve lejos de ahí a Jake alegando que era ciego, después de eso somos los mejores amigos.

-Vamos bells, porfiss si? di que si – puso su carita especial a la que no podía resistir pero esto era diferente se trataba de mi futuro.

-Jake lo siento pero debo hacer un trabajo para la practica tu sabes que hubiera ido si o si.

-ya déjala Jake – Taylor tan lindo como siempre… él es alto de 1.80, pelo castaño y ojos azules y un musculoso moderado, fue mi novio hace como un año atrás pero quedamos como muy buenos amigos, nos queremos y nos cuidamos mucho. Lo conocí en clase de "relaciones publicas" un electivo en el cual me senté con el, por que no quedaban asientos desocupados, es muy inteligente y no basta con decir lo simpático y lindo que es… por lo que me enamoré perdidamente de él y él de mi. Estuvimos juntos un año pero decidimos separarnos por que las cosas ya no funcionaban bien, aun así mantuvimos nuestra amistad.

-Hola Taylor!

-hola bells, como estuvo tu día?

-Muy bien, excelente y el tuyo?- a veces me quedaba mirando su bella sonrisa… es esplendida pero ya no causaba los mismos efectos en mí.

-Genial… mañana tenemos partido y les patearemos el culo!... Me… nos iras a ver?

-A que hora juegan?

-A las 03:00, iras?

-Mmm creo que… Siiiiii! Claro que iré, no podría perdérmelo – me dio uno de sus fuertes abrazos y se lo correspondí con ganas… hoy estaba tan feliz y se sentía tan bien.

-Gracias, siempre cuento contigo… eres mi amuleto de la suerte!

-Mmm… no creo que sea tan mágica – ok esto es incómodo.

-Lo eres créeme! Siempre ganamos cuando vas! – me quedo mirando fijamente y me sonroje y en eso Ángela nos interrumpió

-Bella me voy contigo hoy! Ben tiene práctica y tú y yo tenemos cosas que hacer!

-Bueno… vámonos pronto si. Por favor tengo tanta cosas que hacer!

-Yo ya comí estas lista?- le dio un beso a Ben y se levanto de la mesa.

-Si vamos, adiós chicos los quiero! – me pare y camine hacia el estacionamiento Ángela venia al lado mio y estaba mandándole un texto a ben

-Bella que te parece si llegamos, nos ponemos cómodas, pensamos en algunas ideas para tus carteles y vamos a comprar el vestido?

-Si, esta genial! – llegamos a mi auto, como lo amaba! es mi orgullo un _Audi R8 Spyder _gris, Reneé y Charlie me lo regalaron cuando me gradué de la secundaria… esos tortolos… los llamaré para saber como están… seguramente están en la casa de playa de Miami.

-Vaaamonoos! – acelere y en poco tiempo estábamos en "casa" es un departamento que esta cerca a la U también fue mitad regalo de Charlie y Reneé ya que los papás de Ángela pagaron la otra mitad, tiene tres dormitorios, la sala, el baño y la cocina, es lindo, se puede ver la playa desde el balcón.

-Bella me iré a bañar ok, salgo enseguida para que empecemos a trabajar.

-Bueno! – literalmente me eche en el sillón y algo me llamo la atención… el Mac, lo encendí y abrí Facebook, hace tiempo que no hablaba con Anthony, ese chico es tan agradable, cuando hablo con el me olvido de todo… lastima que duren tan poco nuestras conversaciones, aunque no lo conozca me hace sentir no se… raro. Me siento como una estúpida, una sonrisa se planta en mi cara siempre cuando veo que me envió un mensaje o algo.

Mmm… notificaciones…Mmm bingo! Un mensaje de Anthony

_Anthony Masen_

_Hola bella… como estas?, hace tiempo que no hablamos he? Espero que estés bien y que te este yendo excelente en la U. Ojalá que nos encontremos un día de estos por Facebook. Cuídate… hablamos… Adiós… A._

Aww pero si es tan dulce… ojala nos conociéramos Anthony… siento que ya lo quiero, es que puede esto pasar?... un amor por face… ok a lo mejor estoy loca pero sus mensajes son tan lindos, amorosos y tiernos. También puede ser que es dulce con todos… da lo mismo le responderé.

_Bella Swan _

_Hola Anthony… tienes razón mucho tiempo sin hablar, lo siento he estado un poco ocupada con esto de estar en ultimo año y eso, estoy muy bien gracias he tenido muy buenas noticias acerca de mi practica así que estoy sumamente feliz, como estas tu?, que ha sido de tu vida?, espero que te esté yendo bien y que estés bien, Hablamos… ojalá que nos encontremos…saludos, cuídate… B._

No se por qué le conté lo de la practica pero no se… lo encontré necesario. Será que me gusta?...

Martes llega luego…

* * *

Holaaa... todavía queda alguien por ahí?...muuuchas gracias por sus reviews. favoritos y alertas enserio me hacen muy feliz, les gusto el bella pov?... se esperaban lo de taylor?...a bella le gusta edward?... les gusta como va la historia?... comenten ! es un cap largo para que lo disfruten, nos vemos en el proximo cap. espero que les guste

.-*Bye Fraann!


	5. Cueste lo que cueste?

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 5_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

**Edward Pov**

_.-__*****__Lunes 17:35 __h__rs._

Estaba grabando con Tanya cuando Tom me llamó, fui literalmente salvado por la campana, justo en ese momento me tocaba la 1ª de 3 escenas de beso en la película. Me separé rápidamente de Tanya y me dirigí hacia la oficina de Tom, este estaba sentado en el gran sillón al lado de su escritorio, Tom era el que se encargaba de supervisar la parte publicitaria de la película, siempre me avisaba cuando tenia que hacer las sesiones de fotos y cosas por el estilo, me avisaba con anterioridad por que tenia que prepararme mentalmente ya que una sesión de fotos con Tanya solo significaba una cosa: _Desastre_. Ella se me tiraba encima diciendo "somos una pareja feliz", mientras que yo trataba, juro que trataba de hacer que me saliera una sonrisa pero lo que terminaba saliendo era más una mueca. Eso era en las sesiones por que otra cosa muy distinta eran las grabaciones, tenia que fingir totalmente, a veces necesitaba que Alice estuviera en el set para poder sonreír bien, la quería mucho y con ella para mi sonreír era automático. Cuando estaba con Tanya, todos los malos momentos que pase con ella se me venían a la mente, por eso me era tan desagradable estar al lado de ella, me considero un buen actor si, pero ella saca lo peor de mi, por lo menos me quedaba el consuelo que esta es la ultima película que tenia que grabar con ella, ¡gracias a dios!

-Hola Edward

-Hey Tom que pasa?

-Tengo buenas nuevas!

- … -prefiero no preguntar y que lo suelte todo… cuando estaba muy emocionado era por que algo pasaba.

-No preguntas?

-No… suéltalo ya Tom- por su expresión creo que no estaba muy cómodo con la noticia

-Bueno hay un nuevo publicista… más bien una NUEVA publicista

-QUE? Que pasó con Rafael?- Rafael era un señor de unos 55 años era el publicista le tenia mucho cariño ya que era él, el que paraba a Tanya y hacia que las sesiones no fueran tan incomodas para mi, el sabia que me era incomodo y desagradable estar con Tanya mas bien el CONOCÍA a Tanya, no se cuantas veces le agradecí por esas cosas. Era como mi padre en el estudio.

-Jubiló. Eso es lo que le pasó, tú sabes que él ya estaba cansado y quería pasar tiempo con su familia en Texas.

-Si hace tiempo que me venia diciendo que quería unas largas semanas con toda su familia antes de que le llegara la hora… pero espera… UNA NUEVA PUBLICISTA?, mujer? Enserio? estas seguro que no se me va a andar tirando encima?

-Si estoy seguro, me la recomendó un muy buen y viejo amigo es profesor en la universidad de california, ella es una practicante muy buena, creo que es la mejor que se graduará, mi amigo vio un talento latente en ella, te juro que no pasará nada incorrecto, o yo respondo, pero creo que no será necesario.

-Pero es practicante sabe como será esto? Sabe que se esta metiendo en algo grande… tu sabes que Tanya es muy idiota… sabes que toleraba a Rafael solo porque él era el que tomaba decisiones importantes pero esta chica será nueva y dudo que a Tanya le guste que la manden… será un caos – ya lo imaginaba y la imagen que se me venia a la cabeza no era muy agradable Tanya era una completa perra con su agente, pobre chica le tenia que aguantar todas sus pataletas.

-Si lo se… por eso mismo le pregunte a mi amigo y él me dijo que ella es muy profesional y su personalidad cuando lo amerita es fuerte y con carácter, por eso creo que va a ser perfecta, además no podemos estar haciendo todo al modo de Tanya…tiene que entender que no giramos entorno a ella.

-Woooow de donde salió todo eso?

-Es solo que Tanya ya colmo mi paciencia, todo los días llega a mi oficina para reclamarme sobre mi trabajo, es una molestia, trato de no darle importancia para que no se sienta mas pero ya me esta aburriendo y mucho.

-Ahora me entiendes? Y eso que tú no tienes que besarte con ella.

-Seria horrible… pero cambiando de tema... ya te avise y estoy seguro de que no se va a tirar encima de ti en cuanto te vea ok!

-Bueno…-di un suspiro pesado- te creo… si tu dices que no será así, entonces trataré de tratarla con hospitalidad para que no se agobie mucho cuando conozca a Tanya.

-Así se habla Edward, para mi amigo ella es como su hija así que cuídala ya que yo no podré supervisar como siempre andaré entrando y saliendo del estudio ok? todavía tengo que ver donde será la red carpet…

-Trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda ok, adiós, gracias Tom…- si Tom dice que ella no querrá derribarme en cuanto me vea, es por que así será, confío ciegamente en Tom, pero como me dijo que se llamaba? No me lo dijo… se lo preguntaré mas tarde. Ahora yo tenia que lidiar con una escena de beso con Tanya _ugh_!

Camine hacia el estudio donde se monto el prado y ahí estaba… Tanya sonriéndome como el Wasón… di un suspiro muy grande y lento, antes de ir a enfrentarme a mi pesadilla hecha realidad, juro que cuando termine la película, me iré a Alaska con tal de no volver a verla nunca más.

**Bella Pov**

Y aquí estábamos un lunes… casi son las seis de la tarde… y ang y yo todavía buscamos vestidos formales para la practica "tengo que verme elegante y bonita para dar una buena impresión" eso era lo que Ángela me había dicho a las once de la mañana cuando llegamos y me lo he repetido todas estas horas para no rendirme e irme a casa a poner mis piecitos en mi maquina de masajes para pies. Hasta ahora habíamos comprado unos cuantos vestidos pero nada que dijera "úsalo para tu estreno", también compramos algunos tacones simples de color azul, negro y unos cafés muy lindos.

Ayer con ang habíamos decidido que los carteles de amanecer podían ser tres uno en el que saliera Tanya y Edward abrazados con la mano de Tanya en su pecho para que se pueda ver el anillo de matrimonio, en la otra solo saldría Alexander el chico que interpreta al licántropo, y en el tercero saldría la familia follen con Tanya y Alexander… si… lo sé, es espectacular puede que las tomen en cuenta… me he puesto en todas las posiciones en las que podría estar… la primera es de asistente del publicista que es bueno pero no se si él llegara a tomar en cuenta mis ideas, la segunda seria que fuera la publicista encargada y que todo saliera de las mil maravillas pero como sé que nada es perfecto lo veo poco probable y la tercera seria que yo fuera la publicista encargada y que los actores se sintieran Mega superestrellas y no me dejaran hacer mi trabajo y ahí se pondrían las cosas un poco feas…generalmente soy una chica un poco tímida pero en lo que respecta al trabajo soy la persona mas extrovertida que puede haber, puedo llegar a ser la persona mas sociable y simpática…pero cuando alguien se entromete en mi trabajo con malas intenciones e intentar dirigirme… no me malentiendan me gustan las criticas pero constructivas… cuando ese no es el caso mi carácter cambia totalmente, por que este donde este no dejaré que nadie me pisotee ya me paso una vez en la secundaria con las típicas populares, pero no ahora, cuando me he esforzado tanto para llegar a ser quien soy... El grito de Ángela me saco de mi ensoñación

-Ohhh.. bells mira eso- apunto en la dirección del vidrio que estaba a un lado de ella… y era un hermoso conjunto blusa, falda y unos tacones… la blusa es de un color café-gris, era hermosa el escote era en u en donde la tela caía como si estuviera fluyendo, la falda es blanca pegada a la cintura hasta las rodillas y con un cinturón negro a la cintura, los tacones tenían tiritas negras, el conjunto en si era hermoso … me llamaba

-Ang hay que comprarlo- pero cuando lo dije ang ya estaba dentro hablando con la vendedora, entre y ang me estaba esperando con la vendedora y el conjunto, lo tome y le di las gracias, fui a probármelo y me encantó me quedaba muy bien se pegaba muy bien a mi cuerpo era elegante y perfecto para el primer día me puse mi ropa y salí

Miré a la vendedora y le dije:

-Lo compro

-Por aquí por favor – me dedico una sonrisa y la seguí

-Pero si ni siquiera me lo mostraste!

-Ang lo verás mañana te digo que es espectacular me encanta…

-Perra... tendré que levantarme en mi día libre de madrugar para verte… pero no importa… ay bells queda tan poquito!

-Si, pero no quiero pensar en eso, mi estomago da una vuelta entera cuando lo pienso- pague y mire fijamente a ang- crees que pueda con todo eso tu sabes la practica en Summit?

-Obvio bells, por que dices eso… tu eres la persona mas capacitada para eso eres inteligente, hermosa, fuerte, intuitiva, simpática y hermosa- la abrace ella siempre sabia que decir, se formo una sonrisa en mi cara y dudo que alguien pudiera borrarla

-Te adoro ang

-yo también… ahora vamos a Starbucks por un frapuccino!

-Vamos…

Pasamos por el frapuccino y nos fuimos al Audi, cada vez que podía convencía a ang de salir en él, amo conducirlo y solo a veces me gustaba como los hombres nos quedaban mirando jajajaj pero eso solo lo sabia yo, me costaba un mundo que ang dejara su mercedes convertible negro, compartíamos nuestro amor por los autos…

Llegamos a la casa a las ocho y treinta… fui a tomar una ducha, me puse pijama y me estire en el sillón, prendí el Mac, puse Facebook, tenia un mensaje, lo abrí pero no era de Anthony… era de Taylor… ohh mi dios… se nos olvido el partido de los chicos… le dije que iría, no… me siento tan mal…

_Taylor River _

_Bella no fuiste… Perdimos :/._

_Bella Swan_

_Ohh Taylor lo siento tanto… se me olvido, te juro que quería ir a verlos pero se me olvido me arrepiento tanto tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza todo esto de la practica me tiene loca y lo sabes... es tan importante para mi que todo lo demás pasa a un segundo plano… de verdad lo siento… espero que me perdones… te quiero 3 :S._

Inmediatamente me llegó respuesta…

_Taylor River_

_Pucha en serio quería verte en las gradas pero no importa bells no te sientas mal… te perdono pero si prometes ir al próximo partido y si me dejas ir a buscarte después de tu trabajo para ir a tomar un frapuccino :) te encantan los frapuccinos no puedes decirme que no... Yo también te quiero loca 3 :D._

_Bella Swan_

_Claro que si iré al próximo partido y pucha nos encontramos en el Starbucks es que quiero ir en mi Audi tu me entiendes… te quiero no vemos mañana a las 18:00 en el Starbucks del centro comercial ok?_

_Taylor River_

_Ok a las 18:00 en el Starbucks… adiós! ;) _

Apague el Mac y me fui a acostar… el sueño no tardo en llegar, mañana será un largo día espero que todo salga bien…

**Taylor Pov**

Claro que la iré a ver al trabajo… va a ser una sorpresa aparte no esta demás dejarle en claro a algunos imbéciles que de seguro van a creer que tienen alguna oportunidad con bella… NO, bella es solo mía y pronto volveremos a ser novios de nuevo, cueste lo que me cueste… Se los dejare más que claro, el que se le acerque será hombre muerto.

_Taylor River_

_Ok a las 18:00 en el Starbucks… adiós! ;). _

* * *

_Hola Chicas aqui vengo se nuevo con otro cap :D gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, significan mucho para mi. Les gusto el cap? se esperaban lo de taylor?... acuerdense de dejar un review... en el proximo cap bella y edward se encontraran! y ese cap lo voi a dedicar a alguna persona que me deje un review veremos... todas las semanas actualizo, para que esten atentas :) eso seria todo no leemos para la prox._

_.-* Bye... Fraann! _


	6. Presentaciones

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 6_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a Maru-chan1296 : en cada capitulo me dejabas un review por pequeño que fuera... pero me ayudabas a seguir con el fic. gracias :)

* * *

Bella Pov

.-*7:50 hrs.

Me levanté con muchas energías y desperté mucho antes de que sonara el despertador estaba un poco ansiosa, me duche, vestí y maquille… un poco de sombra café claro con unos destellos dorados y brillo labial. Me mire al espejo satisfecha de lo que veía y lista para despertar a ang para que me viera… entre a su habitación y estaba profundamente dormida le moví el hombro para que despertara…

-Ang, ang despierta… -susurre suavemente y otra vez moví su hombro

-Mmhjm- levanto la cabeza con medio ojo abierto y el pelo sumamente revuelto

-ya me voy al trabajo…- en ese momento entendió todo, se levantó y me miro de arriba hacia abajo

-Ohh… bella te ves hermosa todo la falda, la blusa y el maquillaje te ves increíble me encanta- se tiro en mis brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo- espero que te valla muy bien, te irá muy bien lo sé… ok me siento tan orgullosa de ti…

-ang muchas gracias… te adoro, me tengo que ir o si no llegaré tarde… te llamo a la hora de colación para contarte todo ok?… bye!

-Me llamas me escuchaste!… que no se te olvide… bye! Que te valla excelente las mejores vibras positivas para ti!

-bye te adoro!- Salí del departamento con un nudo en el estomago estaba un poco nerviosa pero tenia muchas ansias de empezar con todo ya, no quería esperar ni un segundo mas. Me subí al Audi y me mire en el espejo retrovisor… y vi una chica joven, elegante y con mucho estilo… el Audi ayudaba solo un poquito… bueno ayudaba harto jajajaj, conecte mi iPod y le puse play a _Domino de Jessie J_… Me encantaba esta canción, sobre la primera línea… comencé a cantarla… _I'm feeling sexy and free… like glitter's raining_ _on me…_ Salí del estacionamiento y me dirigí hacia el estudio, quedaba mas o menos a 35 minutos del departamento me sabia el camino por que había pasado muchas veces por ahí fantaseando con las películas que se podían estar rodando dentro… debo decir que soy una fanática del cine… amo ir a ver películas, las cabritas y sobre todo la pantalla gigante… paré por el semáforo en rojo, iba en la pista de al medio y mire hacia mi derecha, justo lo que buscaba, un chico que mas de 28 años no tenia… me miraba fijamente y le devolví la mirada, iba de terno, pelos castaño claro y ojos azules… le sonreí y le guiñe el ojo justo antes de que el semáforo pasara a verde, arranque y mire por el espejo retrovisor y él se había quedado ahí sorprendido… por lo menos tenia la seguridad de que me veía bien.

Llegue a los estudios mostré mi credencial antes de entrar al estacionamiento, el guardia la miro un segundo y me dijo

-Buenos días Señorita Swan… tengo entendido que es la nueva publicista, tiene un lugar de estacionamiento reservado, es el numero 415, siga derecho hasta el final ahí vera el estudio de amanecer y me parece que es el estacionamiento numero decimo de izquierda a derecha - el tipo media mas menos 1.80 cabello rubio, ojos cafés y una blanca sonrisa… era guapo… ang estaría enloquecida.

-Buenos días y muchas gracias - mire su credencial y le di una sincera sonrisa- John.

-De nada señorita, que tenga un buen día.

-Entre y seguí las instrucciones de John, creo que si no hubiera sido por él me hubiera perdido… el lugar es muy grande y creo que estaba en el cielo, habían muchos autos hermosos… llegue al nº 415 y tenia mi nombre escrito, creo que mi boca estaba en una gran "o" estaba sorprendida, encantada y muy emocionada, desde ahora intentaría hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible, quería que mi nombre siguiera ahí por mucho. Estacione el Audi tome una gran respiración, tome mi bolso y Salí eran las 8:40… me sentía súper confiada… mire el estudio y tenia un gran ventanal a lo largo de este, las puertas de cristal estaban en medio y en la parte superior del ventanal, con letras grandes decía: SUMMIT STUDIOS.; y debajo de este: THE TWILIGHT SAGA. Respire una vez mas y entré, la recepcionista, una chica de pelo castaño me sonrió

-Buenos días mi nombre es Jessica, bienvenida a Summit Studios… tiene alguna cita?

-Buenos días, no. Soy Isabella Swan la nueva publicista

-Claro señorita Swan, el Sr. McNeil la esta esperando en su oficina, por aquí por favor- habían tres pasillos me llevó por el de en medio tenia un letrero que decía Administración, el pasillo era ancho y a los dos lados de este tenía oficinas, las paredes eran de vidrio con diseño. Jessica se detuvo en la tercera oficina de la derecha esta decía:

_Tom McNeil._

_Director__Dpto. __de Publicidad. _

Abrió la puerta y sentado en un gran sillón se encontraba un hombre de no más de 28 años con un Mac en sus rodillas, era esbelto, pelo negro, levanto la mirada y tenía unos grandes ojos azules, era realmente guapo, me miro a mí y luego miro a Jessica y le dijo:

-Buenos días Jessica

-Buenos días señor, ha llegado la señorita Swan, la nueva publicista.

-Oh claro- se paró dejo su Mac en el sillón y me ofreció la mano, la tome y la apreté ligeramente- Buenos días Isabella, llegas temprano.

-Buenos días señor McNeil

-Dime Tom Isabella, Jessica me podrías traer un café, Isabella deseas tomar algo un café o un te?- se sentó detrás del escritorio y aparto unos papeles, saco su BlackBerry escribió algo y la dejo a un lado

-Emm no gracias- estaba muy nerviosa como para que algo pasase por mi garganta.

-Ok Jessica puedes retirarte, gracias, Isabella toma asiento por favor.

-Gracias

-Bueno Isabella te explico, serás la nueva publicista, empezaras hoy mismo, tu oficina esta en frente de la mía, tu trabajo consiste en crear la publicidad vial o sea hacer los poster o carteles para ponerlos en el cine y en las calles, hoy a las tres treinta va a haber una sesión de fotos para eso, creo haberle dicho a Joseph que tenias que venir con algunas ideas. – Joseph era el nombre del profesor, era raro escucharlo así, para mi solo era el "profesor".

-Si, Claro tengo algunas ideas, son solo bocetos… te las muestro?

-Si, por favor- saque los bocetos que había hecho el de Alexander, Tanya y Edward y el de toda la familia y se los pasé… de eso dependía mi futuro. Los miro por un momento y me miro a los ojos, no sé que buscaba…estaba tan nerviosa… hasta que por fin hablo

-Wow Isabella son realmente muy buenos Joseph no mentía cuando…

En eso la puerta se abrió supuse que era Jessica que traía el café pero Tom se paro y sonrió, me pare y di media vuelta a mi cabeza, quede atrapada en medio de una respiración y ahí estaba… pelo cobrizo, hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente, una sonrisa espectacularmente blanca y cegadora, piel marmolea, alto, con una camisa azul y jeans negros… Edward Cullen en toda su gloria.

-Isabella él es Edward, él te mostrara el estudio y tu oficina, Edward ella es Isabella Swan la nueva publicista.- Edward me miraba fijamente, estire mi mano y le dije:

-Isabella Swan- tomó mi mano y fue como su hubiera mandado una descarga eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo, me la apretó ligeramente

-Un gusto… soy Edward- me sonrió y soltó mi mano, le hice un asentimiento y le sonreí de vuelta, no podía articular ninguna palabra, mientras tanto sentía miles de hormiguitas subiendo por mi brazo.

-Bien Isabella nos vemos en la sesión, iré a entregar una copia de los bocetos a la gente de staff para que preparen el vestuario y los elementos, mientras tanto Edward te muestra el estudio. Isabella cualquier cosa que necesites o algo que te preocupa o quizás solo una duda me lo dices ok? – mire a Tom todo el rato, él estaba muy sonriente, el solo pensar en mirar a Edward me ponía nerviosa.

-ok, muchas gracias Tom…nos vemos- me di media vuelta y Edward estaba mirándome

-Vamos?

-Eh si, claro… - me abrió la puerta y pasé, me quede en medio del pasillo esperando a que cerrara la puerta se dio la vuelta y me sonrío

-La nueva publicista eh? Te gusta?, quiero decir te ha gustado hasta ahora estar aquí, no se el edificio?-comenzamos a caminar hacia a la derecha, de vuelta hacia la recepción, se pasó una mano por el pelo

-Si, el edificio es muy lindo y con respecto a la publicidad si me gusta y mucho, acabo de terminar mis clases y esta es mi practica, solo espero hacerlo bien…- se veía tan bien caminando mas bien fluyendo por el pasillo, su cabello rebelde iluminaba todo a su paso.

-Lo harás increíble… dime tienes novio?- Wow que cambio de tema…

-mmm… no y tu?...- mis mejillas estaban rojas para la otra debería pensar antes de hablar, lo mire de reojo y estaba sonriendo.

-mmm... No…pero espero tenerla pronto- abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y se ruborizo, no tanto como yo pero un leve rosado en sus mejillas… un pequeño pinchazo de celos me asalto…

-¡Hola Edward!- grito la recepcionista Jessica creo… la chica estaba babeando

-Hola Jessica…- la miro dos segundos y después me miro

-Quieres conocer los estudios de grabación?- en sus ojos había algo a lo que no podía resistirme, iría a cualquier parte con el

-Seguro

Seguimos caminando y abrió una puerta que decía "Instituto" habían dos piezas ambientadas, la primera era el comedor y la otra era la sala de biología. Después de eso seguimos por los demás, pasamos por la casa de la protagonista, la casa del licántropo y por ultimo la casa de la familia de vampiros, Edward me hablaba sobre las cámaras o las habitaciones, me explicaba como un guía turístico… pero estaba como sumido en sus pensamientos y yo no podía articular palabra hasta que el silencio me puso un poco incomoda.

-Es malo?- íbamos caminando hacia la sala del staff, me miro y la duda estaba plantada en su cara

-Como?

-La gente, que estén siempre pendiente de ti… es malo o te gusta?- nos quedamos parados en el pasillo, no había nadie.

-Mmm… la parte buena es cuando ves que a la gente le gusta tu trabajo, por ejemplo las chicas van a ver la película y salen llorando por que la película llega a la gente … por otro lado están los paparazzi y el no poder tener privacidad por que donde vallas habrán cámaras y gente que quiere algo de ti, no me importa firmar un autógrafo o sacarme una foto con algún fan pero ahí están los paparazzi y por mas que les sonrías, ellos van a poner una foto en la que no lo hagas.

-Que difícil… si pudieras cambiarlo seguirías eligiendo ser un actor?

-Si es difícil...pero no. No lo cambiaria… me gusta el cariño de la gente sobre todo los niños que creen que eres realmente un vampiro, aparte a mis amigos los conocí gracias a esto, son personas maravillosas con las que siempre puedo contar y mi familia también esta en esto así que… no lo cambiaria, terminas acostumbrándote... Y tú? Cuéntame de tu familia

-bueno… mi papá es dueño de una compañía de elementos de pesca, es muy exitosa, mamá es dueña de una reconocida marca de ropa, ellos pasan viajando la mayor parte del tiempo de ciudad en ciudad y en este momento están de vacaciones en Miami.

-Wow…entonces pasas bastante tiempo sola…

-Mmm… si y no por que vivo en un departamento cerca de la universidad con mi amiga, ella ha sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida, por otra parte a mis padres los veo para las fiestas.

-Los extrañas?

-A veces, es que he estado sola desde pequeña entonces ya no me afecta tanto pero me gustaría que estuvieran presente en mis logros me entiendes? Hoy por ejemplo es mi primer día de trabajo y me hubiera gustado que estuvieran ahí abrazándome y deseándome suerte y quizás haber venido a dejarme, sé que sueno como una niña pero…- fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir… agache la cabeza y sus brazos me atraparon con delicadeza y empezó a pasarme la mano por la espalda, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, como si perteneciera ahí, su olor me embriagaba y me inundaba de tranquilidad, pase mis brazos por su cintura, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, nos quedamos así minutos, horas, podrían haber sido días y a mi no me hubiera importado…cuando mis ojos estuvieron secos le hable

-Muchas gracias Edward

-De nada bella, cuando quieras… estaré aquí para ti.- sin pensarlo lo bese en la mejilla

-En serio muchas gracias.

Me sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla, me miro por un momento y dijo:

-Quieres conocer a mis amigos?...

* * *

Hola chicas...Aqui vengo de nuevo con otro cap :D gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas... no se imaginan cuanto me ayuda a seguir con la historia :)... chicas disculpen si los cap son un poco cortos, lo que pasa es que estoy en ultimo año de la media o secundaria como le quieran decir y me salen cosas que estudiar de un dia para otro, y como dicen por ahí de lo bueno poco xD bueno les gusto el cap de hoy?... Bella y edward ya se conocieron...creen que haya ondi ondi entre ellos? 1313 xD seguiré dedicando caps asi que dejen reviews... eso ojala que les guste el cap... que estén bien cuidense!

.-* Bye! Fraann!


	7. Plan en Marcha!

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 7_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a KutisHN: Gracias por dejar un review en cada capitulo... me da mucho animo saber que les gusta la historia.

* * *

Edward Pov

_.-*8:50 Hrs._

Acababa de llegar al estudio y ahora estaba tomándome un café y disfrutando del tiempo libre antes de que llegara Tanya, repasaba el guion de hoy cuando mi BlackBerry sonó… era un mensaje de Tom:

_**Fuiste guía alguna vez? Te necesito en mi oficina**__._

Ookeeyy… guía? Que extraño el mensaje, me tome mi café y camine hacia la salida del casino, en ese justo momento iba entrando Jasper y Alice, más bien Jasper era arrastrado por Alice

-Hola duende

-Hola tu… Jasper viste lo alta que era? – ni siquiera me miro

-Si Al, vi lo alta que era – por la cara de Jasper deduzco que era como la quinta vez que le decía lo mismo… la cara de aburrido que tenia lo decía todo.

-Quien era alta?

-Ohh Edward vimos a la hija de la diseñadora Reneé Swan... Es alta y linda, me emocione tanto cuando la vimos con Jasper entrar a la oficina de Tom

-Al, para ti cualquier chica es alta, y que se supone que hace aquí la hija de esa diseñadora?

-mmm… eso es lo mas raro no lo sé… no creo que quiera algún papel en la película por que ella no es muy famosa que digamos, yo solo la reconocí por una foto que vi en un articulo donde ella salía con su madre en la inauguración de su marca de ropa. Me encantan las blusas y los jeans, cierto jazzy ¿cierto que tengo muchos en la casa?

-Si Al – pobre Jasper

-Okey me voy, Tom me espera en su oficina…- hice ademan de irme pero Alice me agarró de la muñeca

-si conoces a Bella, le puedes decir si puede hablar conmigo a lo que se desocupe, me gustaría saber que se viene para la nueva temporada.

-Si claro… tengo que irme- iba corriendo por el pasillo, pase la recepción y alcancé a ver que Jessica estaba haciendo cafés, me saludo de un grito y se le cayo el café encima… ups! lo siento… llegue a la puerta de la oficina de Tom, me ordene un poco y entre.

Tom estaba sentado hablando con una chica, él me vio y se paro sonriendo, entonces la chica se dio la vuelta y la vi. Era bella, _mi bella, _era hermosa… sus rizos caían por su espalda, sus profundos ojos achocolatados me examinaban con sorpresa, su cuerpo era fino y sus curvas elegantes y hermosas iba con una falda blanca de infarto, la cual contorneaba su cuerpo desde su cintura hasta sus preciosas piernas y que decir de su blusa, ese escote que fluía entre sus pechos era glorioso. Ella era lejos la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en la vida, por como sentía mis mejillas era de seguro que parecía un idiota sonriendo mientras admiraba su enorme belleza… y ahora que le iba a decir?

-Isabella él es Edward, él te mostrara el estudio y tu oficina, Edward ella es Isabella Swan la nueva publicista –Wow la vida si que te sorprende, si la quería conocer, pero esto? Es en serio... la publicista la podría todo los días, debo reconocer que la idea no me disgustaba para nada. La seguí mirando como si fuera el mas increíble espectáculo por que ella de seguro lo era, su belleza es tal que resaltaba en la ahora fea y aburrida oficina.

-Isabella Swan - bella estiro su mano a forma de saluda y se la tome… todo mi cuerpo vibro con aquel contacto, ella lo habrá sentido igual?, estaba mal… no podía dejar de mirarla, parecía un maldito baboso. Se la apreté ligeramente, tenia que decir algo no podía ser tan idiota…"_el amor te hace idiota_"… pero en que mierda estoy pensando… fuera esos pensamientos… _no __todavía_… **todavía?**_..._ Es en serio conciencia?

-Un gusto… soy Edward – que saludo tan tonto le sonreí para no quedar tan mal. Me hizo un asentimiento y le solté la mano, era tan raro todo lo que sentía en este momento, es como si por mi mano estuvieran pasando un montón de malditas hormigas, no se sentía mal pero es que acaso no debían ser mariposas? Si hasta para eso soy un idiota. Se volvió para escuchar a Tom

-Bien Isabella nos vemos en la sesión, iré a entregar una copia de los bocetos a la gente de staff para que preparen el vestuario y los elementos, mientras tanto Edward te muestra el estudio. Isabella cualquier cosa que necesites o algo que te preocupa o quizás solo una duda me lo dices ok? – Okeeey soy un poco lento pero acabo de entender el mensaje de texto… ¡un guía! Claro un guía para bella.

-ok, muchas gracias Tom…nos vemos- se dio media vuelta y me miro

-Vamos? – le pregunte, ya quería iniciar el paseo pero tenia que hacer un plan y luego.

-Eh si, claro… - Le abrí la puerta, mire a Tom y este me estaba sonriendo burlonamente casi pensé que me sacaría la lengua.

-La nueva publicista eh? Te gusta?, quiero decir te ha gustado hasta ahora estar aquí, no se el edificio? - desde cuando YO me ponía nervioso?, ugh era horrible ni siquiera podía preguntarle algo.

-Si, el edificio es muy lindo y con respecto a la publicidad si me gusta y mucho, acabo de terminar mis clases y esta es mi practica, solo espero hacerlo bien…- se veía tan hermosa, era irresistible no mirar sus labios mientras me hablaba.

-Lo harás increíble… dime tienes novio? – directo al grano, que imbécil soy, o no podía hablar o hablaba mucho…

-Mmm… no y tu?...-Wow sus mejillas se sonrojaron, se veía hermosa, ¡Me rindo! Creo que es amor a primera vista. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Mmm... No…pero espero tenerla pronto – abrí sus ojos con sorpresa, creo que no debería haber dado tanta información, me sonroje levemente… esto era totalmente nuevo para mi, si me hubieran dicho esto hace 20 minutos creo que les hubiera derramado el café encima y me reiría hasta que mi estomago no diera mas. Me sentía como si me hubieran inyectado energías, estaba tan feliz… tenia ganas de correr, creo que Jessica me saludo, le regrese el saludo pero ni siquiera me di cuenta, mire a bella y le dije

-Quieres conocer los estudios de grabación? – Por favor que diga que si…

-Seguro – sonrió y le sonreí gustoso.

Seguimos caminando y abrí una puerta que decía "Instituto"… ahí empezaba nuestro recorrido, le mostré todos los estudios y de vez en cuando le hablaba sobre las cámaras o las habitaciones, le explicaba tal y como un guía turístico lo hubiera hecho… ya tenia un medio plan formado en mi cabeza… el primer punto era que iba a seguir como incognito en Facebook… el segundo punto era que me iba volver su novio ¿Cómo? No lo se, tendría que improvisar. Ese era el plan que en este momento estaba ganando. Pero había otro plan que no me gustaba mucho… había una parte de mi cabeza que lo aceptaba… y era dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, por su bien, a veces el estar conmigo no era muy bueno, no existía la palabra privacidad, habían mentiras inventadas por los paparazzi, y Alice había dicho que no era muy famosa, a lo mejor ella quería mantenerse apartada de esto, ahí estaba el problema…que hacer?

-Es malo?- íbamos caminando hacia la sala del staff, ¿me perdí una parte de la conversación?, creo que no.

-Como?

-La gente, que estén siempre pendiente de ti… es malo o te gusta? - nos quedamos parados en el pasillo, no había nadie. Como responderle… creo que le contaré mi plan

-Mmm… la parte buena es cuando ves que a la gente le gusta tu trabajo, por ejemplo las chicas van a ver la película y salen llorando por que la película llega a la gente … por otro lado están los paparazzi y el no poder tener privacidad por que donde vallas habrán cámaras y gente que quiere algo de ti, no me importa firmar un autógrafo o sacarme una foto con algún fan pero ahí están los paparazzi y por mas que les sonrías, ellos van a poner una foto en la que no lo hagas. – me miro y trato de sonreírme

-Que difícil… si pudieras cambiarlo seguirías eligiendo ser un actor? – la mire a los ojos y en ellos no había mas que curiosidad

-Si es difícil...pero no. No lo cambiaria… me gusta el cariño de la gente sobre todo los niños que creen que eres realmente un vampiro,- Sonreí amaba a esos pequeñuelos - aparte a mis amigos los conocí gracias a esto, son personas maravillosas con las que siempre puedo contar y mi familia también esta en esto así que… no lo cambiaria, terminas acostumbrándote... Y tú?... Cuéntame de tu familia – su cara se torno… triste?

-bueno… mi papá es dueño de una compañía de elementos de pesca, es muy exitosa, mamá es dueña de una reconocida marca de ropa, ellos pasan viajando la mayor parte del tiempo de ciudad en ciudad y en este momento están de vacaciones en Miami. – era muy humilde para ser real… esta chica me gustaba y mucho… eso no estaba bien si todavía no me decidía por algún plan.

-Wow…entonces pasas bastante tiempo sola…

-Mmm… si y no por que vivo en un departamento cerca de la universidad con mi amiga, ella ha sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida, por otra parte a mis padres los veo para las fiestas.

-Los extrañas? – creo que sabia la respuesta… pero quería saber mas cosas sobre ella además de pasar mas tiempo a su lado.

-A veces, es que he estado sola desde pequeña entonces ya no me afecta tanto pero me gustaría que estuvieran presente en mis logros me entiendes? Hoy por ejemplo es mi primer día de trabajo y me hubiera gustado que estuvieran ahí abrazándome y deseándome suerte y quizás haber venido a dejarme, sé que sueno como una niña pero…- estaba luchando contra la las lagrimas, agacho la cabeza y entonces mi cuerpo actuó, la abrase y se sentía tan bien, olía exquisito y sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiese hecho a mi medida… tenia una necesidad por protegerla, en ese momento me di cuenta que nunca hubieron dos planes, nunca hubieron dudas, la respuesta era simple y sencilla.

-Muchas gracias Edward

-De nada bella, cuando quieras… estaré aquí para ti.- me besó en la mejilla… fue un simple beso en la mejilla pero fue el mas dulce que he recibido, me aguanté las ganas de pasar mi mano por el lugar donde me besó.

-En serio muchas gracias. – le sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla había esperado tanto por eso. La mire un momento mas y le dije

-Quieres conocer a mis amigos?... – me sonrió, es tan hermosa… _Mi Bella…_

_**Y**__** ahí**__** oficialmente puse mi plan en mar**__**cha**_…

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos... es lejos lo mejor de toda esta locura... bueno les gusto el cap?... por cual plan creen que se decidio edward?... recuerden dejar reviews eso nos leemos el prox. cap ... que esten bien y cuidense.

.-* Bye! Fraann!


	8. Grandes Amigos

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 8_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a salmitaCullen : muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tus expectativas con el fic... me encanta saber que te gusta la historia :)

* * *

_(…)Quieres conocer a mis amigos?_

**_Bella Pov._**

-Aquí en el estudio? – claro que los quería conocer pero estaba en el trabajo, no podía salir del estudio por mas que quisiera.

-Claro, los chicos son mis amigos, bueno los únicos reales. – en su cara note una pizca de tristeza, pero rápidamente me sonrió - vamos?, estoy seguro que a ellos les encantará conocerte, después de todo, te veremos seguido.

Me quede mirándolo un segundo mas, pensando en como este hombre me hacia sentir... solo con su sonrisa me daban ganas de reír y su sinceridad me mataba, no se como pero Edward se estaba ganando un pedacito de mi corazón. Con lo poco que he estado con él me había sorprendido completamente, lo había imaginado arrogante, creído y frio pero él es todo lo contrario, una persona cálida, simpática, sincera y agradable… era imposible no quererlo, en este caso, para mi seria difícil olvidarlo.

-Vamos – le sonreí… me ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero y lo tome sin pensarlo.

-Gracias caballero – dije en un tono de broma y le sonreí

-De nada señorita, dígame le ha gustado el recorrido? – estábamos caminando como si estuviéramos dando un paseo por un parque, tenia mi brazo en el suyo y su otra mano aferraba la mía.

-Claro que si caballero, el paseo ha sido muy… placentero

-Señorita disculpe mi franqueza pero solo el paseo le resulto… placentero? – miré su perfil y estaba sonriendo y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas... me reí.

-Señor Cullen esta usted insinuando algo? – la gente nos miraba raro pero a mi no me importaba… era como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja.

-Oh…Yo? – exclamo ofendido, se llevo una mano al corazón, reí de nuevo- Señorita Swan, yo solo quería saber si mi compañía le era grata.

-Oh Señor Cullen claro que si la conversación fue sumamente grata, le agradezco mucho.

-Me alegra que así sea, Señorita Swan – llegamos a una puerta que decía "_Sala de descanso",_ carraspeó y me miró – si sigo hablando así, Emmett me molestara hasta el fin de mi vida – rio- vamos a entrar- me soltó la mano pero mantuvo mi brazo entrelazado con el suyo. Abrió la puerta y habían cuatro personas, dos chicas estaban hablando animadamente frente a un Mac, al lado de ellas, dos chicos, uno de ellos estaba jugando en una _PlayStation 3_ y el otro leía un libro. Las chicas fueron las primeras en darse cuenta y una de ellas, la de pelo negro, que reconocí como Alice sonrió y se paro rápidamente. Me abrazo y dijo

-Hola bella – me soltó – estoy tan feliz de conocerte… soy Alice por cierto

-Hola Alice- sonreí- también estoy feliz de verte

-Estoy tan emocionada… que haces aquí? – ella de verdad estaba feliz, me conocía?, pero si nadie me reconoce nunca, casi siempre paso inadvertida… la chica era simpática y dulce debía reconocerlo. Iba a contestar pero Edward hablo primero

-Alice, si me dejaras hablar te lo diría… bella es la nueva publicista de la película.

-En serio, trabajarás aquí? –me miraba como… esperanzada?. Asentí

-Ese es el plan- le dije

-¡Eso es fantástico!, Rose mira ven – Rosalie me miro desde arriba hacia abajo, después miro nuestros brazos entrelazados

-Hola soy Rosalie – no parecía tan contenta de verme, mas bien parecía que le molestara mucho que estuviera ahí

-Hola soy Isabella – le tendí la mano, no me era muy agradable que me miraran así, baje mi mano ya que no tuve respuesta.

-Vienes a trabajar?- hablaba con un tono arrogante

-Si

-Mmm… así veo dime en que universidad estudiaste?- pero que se creía… que le pasa?

-Que tiene que ver eso aquí? –como dije no dejaría que nadie me pasara a llevar.

-Nada… solo me estoy asegurando de que no seas una lagartona que solo quiere pasar un rato con actores famosos – pero que le pasaba… obviamente yo no soy una lagartona, además yo no andaba buscando fama, es que no sabia quien era?

-Rose, que te pasa? Obviamente bella no es así- Edward estaba totalmente sorprendido y por su cara creo que estaba enojado

-¡Ay Edward por favor mírala!, supongo que es su primer día de trabajo y ya anda contigo del brazo- Edward tenia una cara de cólera e iba a hablar, pero me adelante, nadie me trataba así, menos me decía ese tipo de cosas… Já que yo andaba buscando fama

-Siento mucho si hay personas atrás de ustedes por su fama, pero no deberías juzgar a las personas así Rosalie, si me conocieras sabrías que yo no necesito su fama, Edward solo me estaba enseñando el recinto por que Tom se lo pidió y te diré además que estudie en la universidad de California y he sido la alumna destacada por tres años seguidos de la carrera… quisieras también mi concentración de notas?- todos me miraban sorprendidos y Emmett el mas grande tenia la boca abierta, Rosalie me miro y me sonrió, o esta chica era bipolar o estaba loca.

-lo siento bella, pero es que necesitaba ponerte a prueba, la ultima vez que Edward llego aquí con una mujer… fue con Tanya y fue un gran error, hay que decir que Edward tiene un gusto horrible… esa perra es una interesada y puta, solo estaba con Edward por su dinero. Pero creo que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas… eres lejos lo mejor que ha pisado este estudio en un buen tiempo… y no gracias, no necesito tu concentración de notas, tu sinceridad salta a la vista. - eso me calmaba un poco, ella solo estaba tratando de cuidar a sus amigos

-No importa Rosalie, supongo que lo entiendo- y si que lo entendía, mis padres siempre están rodeados de gente falsa y ambiciosa que solo los busca para su beneficio y eso no es agradable.

-No deberías haber dicho eso Rosalie- no me había dado cuenta pero la mano de Edward estaba en mi cintura y me tenia aferrada a él, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar – aunque esta haya sido una prueba tuya, ella no se merece que la hayas hecho pasar por ese momento TAN desagradable.

-Hey famosa bella- Emmett se acercó a mi con los brazos abiertos y pensé abrazarlo delicadamente pero me alzo y mis pies no tocaban el suelo – tenia taaantas ganas de conocerte!

-Hola Emmett, me conocías?- me bajo al suelo y Edward me tomó el brazo

-claro que si, Eddie te agre…-Edward carraspeo y Emmett lo miro entretenido, casi burlón-nos conto que una nueva publicista iba a venir a trabajar- mire a Edward y él estaba levemente sonrojado

-Que bien…

-Hola bella, soy Jasper, un placer conocerte – me tendió la mano y la acepte gustosa, Jasper era un poco mas normal que los demás... Aunque eran muy dulces… a Rosalie la entendía, después de todo estoy en el rubro.

-Wow ese es el nuevo _Chevrolet Corvette 2013__?_… se supone que todavía no se han rebelado las imágenes – en la mesa estaba el típico papel con la imagen del auto por un lado y las características por el otro, no pude contenerme a preguntar ese auto me fascinaba. Me sorprendió ver que Rosalie fue la que me contestom, pensé que solo ang y yo éramos unas locas por los autos.

-Bueno tengo contactos – me miro con una gran sonrisa – además me gusta mucho ese auto daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo ya, pero todavía esta en proceso de fabricación

-Woow amo ese auto… Rose que auto conduces?

-Un _BMW M3 rojo,_ pero apenas salga el _Corvette_ pienso cambiarlo y tu bella?

-Tengo un _Audi r8 spyder, _es mi vida…- Rosalie me tomo del brazo y me llevo al sillón. Estuvimos ahí un rato conversando sobre modelos de autos, velocidades y motores, cualquiera que se nos acercara, ella le daba una mirada y este se daba media vuelta y se iba. Fue asi hasta que Alice no aguanto mas y se sentó al lado mio y comenzó a hablarme de ropa y yo le contestaba amablemente pero Rosalie estaba furiosa.

-Rose… ya basta, todos queremos hablar con bella y tú la tienes secuestrada, no dejas que nadie se le acerque.

-Alice acabo de encontrar a mi alma gemela y quiero disfrutarla un poco antes de despertar de este sueño ok?- ella estaba aguantando la risa.

-¡Ay! Rose que eres exagerada solo deja que todos hablemos con bella un momento, ella estará todo los días aquí y pasará bastante tiempo con nosotros, saldremos y podrás hablar mucho con ella… si por favoooor- Alice se puso a hacer pucheros y Rosalie la miró con el ceño fruncido al principio pero después estaba intentando contener la sonrisa.

-Esta bien pero después cuando este hablando con bella no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. –Rose me abrazo y me susurro:

-No dejes que te corrompa - reí, cuando conoces a rose te das cuenta que es una mujer increíble, creo que tal y como dijo Alice terminaré siendo su amiga.

-Bien bella bellita, cuéntame sobre tu armario debes tener mucha ropa?- Alice estaba sonriente

-A ver… mi armario es bastante grande, mi mama es diseñadora y le encanta ir de compras y bueno, yo solo la dejo ser, cuando se aburre de comprar ropa para ella, empieza a comprarme a mí, además de la ropa que diseña para mí.

-Wow diseña ropa solo para ti?- Alice me miraba como si le estuviera diciendo a un niño que el viejito le dejaría miles de regalos. Asentí - tienes tanta suerte bella… tendrás que invitarme a conocer a tu madre… me encanta todo lo que diseña.

-Claro Alice estoy segura que a ella le encantará conocerte – y estaba segura que pasaría… mi mama era exactamente igual a Alice ellas dos se llevarían muy bien.

-¡Que bien!, oye bella dime… por cuanto piensas quedarte a trabajar por aquí?- todos en ese momento miraron hacia mi.

-Mmm… no se, por el momento solo estoy haciendo mi practica pero si me contratan creo que me quedaré… no lo se, hay que ver. Por ahora solo espero hacerlo bien y aprender cuanto pueda. – mire la habitación y vi que todos estaban pendientes de nuestra conversación, Jasper estaba sentado a un lado de Alice, Emmett en el suelo con el juego en pausa, Rosalie y Edward me miraban, hasta que Rosalie tomo del brazo a Edward y le dijo un par de cosas.

-Y tienes novio?- ¡Maldito sonrojo! creo que estaba peor que un tomate, sentía como si mis mejillas fueran a explotar.

-No, no tengo- agache mi cabeza para que mis mejillas no me delataran tanto.

-Que bien, así podremos salir mucho - su sonrisa se agrandaba conforme iba hablando- te gustaría salir hoy bella?

-Creo que si, tengo que avisarle a ang que no estaré- Alice dio unas palmaditas y me abrazó y se lo correspondí

-Genial, Edward te pasara a buscar a las 10:30, iremos a la apertura de un club de un amigo, a las 7 iremos rose y yo a tu casa y los chicos nos pasaran a buscar ahí, que emoción ya puedo imaginarlo, iré a llamar a Félix para decirle que iremos. Vamos jazz- tomo a Jasper de la mano y lo tiro para que avanzaran rápido

-Nos vemos después bella- Jasper me sonreía como diciéndome _"No sabes en lo que te metiste"_

-Nos vemos Jasper.- le sonreí

-Bella, quieres jugar conmigo –Emmett me miraba con una gran sonrisa de niño bueno y no pude negarme.

-Claro, que juegas?- me paso un control

-Mortal combat… pero jugar contra la play me aburre… elige personaje - mmm… elegí una mujer con pechos exuberantes y una sonrisa horrible parecían dientes de tiburón, solo le faltaba ser rubia para parecerse a Tanya. De solo acordarme que ella tenia que besarse con Edward me llegaban estos pensamientos, era ridículo pues no la conocía, pero… solo de pensar que ella podía besar a Edward y yo no, hacia que quisiera matarla, será que me estoy enamorando de Edward?... eso no podía ser posible solo llevaba unas horas con él… pero habían sido las mejores.

-Alooo? Bella ya vamos a empezar- Emmett pasaba una mano por encima de mis ojos, asentí y le sonreí.

-ok estoy lista.

-Perderás

-Veremos.- le mande una mirada desafiante y el me mando otra

El primer round claramente lo ganó Emmett, pero es que ¡Ni siquiera me había dicho como se jugaba! Lo estuve mirando por un rato y empecé a apretar botones. El segundo round lo gane yo. Hice mi baile de la victoria y seguimos por el tercer round, estaba pegando combos y patadas a Emmett, iba en lo mejor cuando Emmett comenzó a empujarme para que no ganara, trate de empujarlo pero ¡El chico era como una mole! No se movía nada, entonces solté el control y me tire encima de él, rodamos por el piso y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, era obvio que si le pegaba no sentiría nada. Me empezó a atacar con cosquillas también pero aumente el ritmo de las cosquillas… hasta que se rindió.

-Bella…- risas - por fa –risas - vooooor…- risas - lo… - risas - siento

-Solo por esta vez Emmett, para la otra sentirás mi furia muahahaha –comencé a reír como lo hacían todos los malvados de los dibujitos animados. Hasta que sentimos un carraspeo… que verguenza, estaba ROJA, en frente de nosotros estaba Jasper, Alice, Edward y Rosalie todos trataron de parecer serios pero estallaron en carcajadas, yo estaba encima del estomago de Emmett cruzada, sin tacones y toda chascona

-Que hacían?- pregunto Jasper apretándose las tripas de la risa

-En mi defensa… Emmett es un tramposo! Le iba ganando cuando empezó a golpearme- hice un pucherito y Edward me abrió los brazos corrí hacia él y me abrazo

-¡Esa mujer es una bruja! ¡Quería matarme a cosquillas!-se limpio una lagrima imaginaria y corrió hacia Rosalie

-bueno, yo le creo a bella… Emmett siempre se pica cuando va perdiendo, lo que significa que es siempre, yo he sido victima de sus ataques, Ali- Jasper hizo un pucherito y Alice lo beso. Edward beso mi cabello, se sentía tan bien estar así con el, con sus brazos a mi alrededor y los míos en su cintura, su olor me embriagaba y su calor estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo. nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió con un estruendo…

Mi gozo en un Pozo… es que tenia tanta mala suerte? No podía haber sido cualquier otra persona menos ella? Si Señores, la rubia oxigenada entro.

Tanya me miraba de arriba hacia abajo…

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos... en serio me alegran la semana! bueno les gusto el capitulo?... no creen que edward y bella estan muuuy cercanos? sip asi es el amoor :) bueno eso seria... ojala que les guste... ¿Reviews? :) nos leemos el prox cap!

.-*Bye Fraann!


	9. ¡Declaraciones!

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 9_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a _Dany_: muchas gracias por tu reviews... espero que te guste el capitulo :)

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Sip ahí estaba yo, abrazada a Edward como si nos conociéramos años en vez de dos horas y media, tratándome como si fuera uno mas de sus amigos, cosa que a mi no me molestaba en absoluto, es más, me encantaba poder abrazarlo de ese modo como si la confianza sobrara, pase de un momento a otro a empezar mi primer día de practica a tener cinco amigos nuevos, ahora que lo pensaba no se como pude comportarme así… con Emmet como si fuéramos hermanos y después con Edward, cuando me abrió sus brazos y corrí hacia ellos, en ese momento yo no pensaba, solo actuaba, cuando estoy cerca de él es como si no tuviera control sobre mi cuerpo, todo se sentía tan natural. Yo jamás me hubiera imaginado que el primer día de trabajo iba a estar corriendo hacia Edward Cullen y abrazarlo como si se me fuera la vida en ello, yo no era así tan… atrevida por así decirlo y él… era impresionante como me correspondía en todo, cuando me besaba en la mejilla o cuando lo hacia en mi pelo y me abrazaba como si me estuviera protegiendo de cualquier peligro emergente. Todo esto estaba pasando tan rápido que ni siquiera era consciente de como, estaba empezando a encariñarme con ellos, sobre todo con Edward, creo que debería empezar a bajarme de esa nube, mira que yo Bella Swan celosa de Tanya Denalí, solo porque ella podía besarlo y yo no, esto era raro extremadamente raro, pero yo no hacía nada al respecto, aun así cuando Tanya me esta escaneando con su mirada como si fuera la cosa mas desagradable y fea que haya visto en la vida, su cara chorreaba altanería y sinceramente ya me estaba aburriendo intente separarme de Edward pero el apretó su agarre, ahora me estaba sintiendo mal… que pensaría Tom si entrara y nos pillara así, yo y Edward abrazados hasta mas no poder, Rosalie y Emmet de la mano y Jasper y Alice abrazados… todo esto seria épico por que yo ¡solo soy la PRACTICANTE por dios!, moriré, me despedirán y me hundiré en la miseria ya que mi profe se decepcionará de mi, no podía, yo no podía hacer esto en mi primer día de trabajo, por ultimo tengo que intentarlo, ser profesional y presentarme, aunque la persona que este delante mio sea una perra anoréxica, me trate de soltar del agarre de Edward pero nuevamente se tenso, puse mi mano en su cintura y la apreté ligeramente y zaz… me soltó. Tanya me seguía examinando con la mejor cara de perra que tenia, ¡No, no, no esperen! esa era su cara normal.

Tome una gran respiración y me preparé para el infierno, me pare delante de Tanya, estire mi mano y dije:

-Hola, soy Isabella… la nueva publicista- miro mi mano, para luego mirar mi cara y supe que tenia que bajar mi mano por que no recibiría respuesta.

-Si… no me importa, para que aprenderme tu nombre si no trabajaras aquí por mucho tiempo, - ¡Perra!, ¡Hueca!, ¡estúpida!, ¡arrogante!, ¡Imbécil!, en este momento tenia un vomito verbal mental, si seguía así no terminaría nunca. Miro a Edward y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. ¡Puta!- Eddie nos llaman para hacer nuestra sesión de fotos- la noticia buena era que ella es exactamente igual al personaje de Mortal Combat, la mala era que si yo se lo decía, me podrían echar.

-Tan Agradable como siempre Tanya- la voz de Edward brotaba sarcasmo – gracias por avisarme, ahora si fueras tan amable… ¡retírate!- la cara de ella era un poema, totalmente deformada por la sorpresa – gracias… ahora bella sigamos con el recorrido todavía me falta mostrarte tu oficina- me dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y yo asentí. Rosalie miro a Tanya y le dijo:

-Chu- movía su mano igual que cuando uno echaba a un perro o algo así- chu, chu… ¡vete!- y con eso Tanya la fulminó con la mirada, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Jajajajja ¿Es que vieron su cara? Jajajaja- Emmett se carcajeaba en el sillón y de un momento a otro se puso serio - ¡Por fin le dijiste algo _Eddie _ya erahora!, se lo merecía… nadie le habla así a bellie bells.

Yo no podía estar mas sorprendida por lo que había pasado pero había una gran sonrisa en mi cara, ellos me defendieron, no les importó que fuera una total desconocida solo me defendieron como una mas del grupo. Edward se dio vuelta para mirar a Emmett y yo aproveche para buscar mis tacones, de seguro estaba echa un desastre, encontré uno al lado de la _play_ y otro a un lado de un sillón, me senté y me los puse, levante la mirada y los chicos estaban hablando Rosalie dijo algo y Edward se volteo, camino hasta mi lado y me tendió la mano

-Señorita Swan desea conocer su oficina? – me di otra de sus malditamente sexys miradas

-Por supuesto - le di mi mano y mire a los chicos- muchas gracias chicos, aunque no era necesario supongo que tendré que aguantarla, al fin y al cabo trabajaré con ella. – Emmett se acercó y me abrazo

-Si pero eso no significa que te pueda tratar como si fueras cualquier cosa,-acerco su boca a mi oreja y susurro muy bajito- si vuelve a hacer cosas como esa me avisas y le ponemos polvo pica-pica en su ropa jajaja- me soltó y me reí con él- me caíste súper bien bellie bells… si hasta te quiero, no importa que nos estemos conociendo recién.- Me sonrió, Alice pego un gritito

-Awww todos te queremos bells y recuerda que hoy en la noche saldremos.

-Si y yo hablare con bella y nadie podrá decirme nada- Rosalie estaba sonriendo y mirando fijamente a Alice

-En serio chicos muchas gracias y sé que es muy pronto pero también los quiero- se escucho un coro de "awwwws"

-Lo sabemos bella, es natural querernos, somos irresistibles- Jasper tenia una sonrisa que parecía vendedor de pastas dentales.

-Nos vemos en un rato- Edward me condujo fuera de la sala y caminamos por donde habíamos venido poco antes.- Les caíste muy bien a mis amigos, creo que estas dentro del grupo

-Ellos son increíbles, muy simpáticos y agradables, no miento cuando digo que me encariñe con ellos

-Si, son los mejores… disculpa lo de Tanya, ella es así con todo el mundo menos con los que necesita que le den algo a cambio, solo no la tomes en cuenta ¿si?

-Trataré de hacer lo mejor posible aunque creo que quedo muy indignada por lo que paso en la sala, imagínate me vio sin zapatos toda chascona y abrazada a ti,- mis mejillas ardían en ese momento, agache mi cabeza- que mejor impresión puedo dar, no me sorprendería saber que hablo con Tom para que me despidieran.

-Bella no lo permitiremos, no te preocupes estaremos ahí también… ahora vamos a conocer tu oficina- tomo mi mano, me sonrió y caminamos hasta una puerta que tenia ¡MI NOMBRE!, dios me emocione tanto cuando la vi tenia ganas de pegar saltitos al estilo Alice y todo eso pero me controle… me quede como un minuto mirando la puerta ajena a todo lo demás

_Isabella Swan_

_Publicista._

Solo ese pequeño letrero significaba tanto para mi, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano y lo mire, hizo una seña para que pasara primero y entre, la oficina era espectacular tenia un escritorio de madera color caoba y una silla detrás de este, no habían paredes todo era vidrio así que tenia la vista a los recintos del estudio. Había un Mac y un lapicero, unos cuadros en las paredes, que no pude reconocer pero eran bastante lindos, y un arreglo floral simple. Pase mis dedos por el escritorio y me senté, me cruce de piernas y puse mi mano en mi barbilla como si estuviera pensando, Edward estaba enfrente de mi y por primera vez lo examine bien, su sonrisa, sus grandes ojos verdes, su pelo cobrizo enmarañado y… ¡Dios! su polera, en la cual se llegaban a marcar solo un pocos sus músculos…se veía malditamente sexy, él era sin duda el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida y… ¡Debería ser ilegal!, mire sus labios y me imagine como seria el besarlo y después arrastrarlo hasta una cama… Si, tengo pensamientos cochinos con Edward Cullen, pero ¿Quien no?, levantó una ceja y le sonreí, obviamente tenia mis mejillas tan rojas que un tomate sentiría envidia de mi. Caminó hasta quedar parado a un costado de mi silla y la dio vuelta para que quedara en frente de él. Me miro con sus dos preciosas esmeraldas y dijo en un susurro inaudible:

-No pienses - y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta se estaba acercando, me iba a besar, ¿Esto estaría bien? Claro que no, pero lo único que hice fue mirarlo por que en el fondo yo también deseaba que me besara, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y rozó sus labios con los míos en un movimiento tan suave que casi no lo sentía, tome su cara y la acerque más a mi, y así fuimos tomando confianza, hasta que nuestras lenguas jugaban entre si. Mis manos disfrutaban de su pelo, este sin duda era el mejor beso de mi vida, dulce como la miel, mordió mi labio inferior y juntó nuestras frentes, su respiración era pesada al igual que la mía, su aliento bailaba en mi cara, disfrute por un momento mas y abrí mis ojos, me encontré con dos esmeraldas fijas en los míos, me sonrió y fue alucinante, por un momento el mundo dejó de girar.

-Bella…Me gustas, sé que todo esto es muy rápido, pero… ¿Es que no lo sientes?, ¡Todo esto!, no puedo pensar claramente cuando estoy alrededor tuyo por que lo único que quiero hacer es besarte y darte la mano y abrazarte y por ahí sigue la lista. Todo es tan raro, como si hubiera nacido para estar contigo, nunca me había pasado esto, quede flechado por ti en el momento en que te vi y no creo que tenga fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de ti ahora que al fin te encontré bella, te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, sin saber lo que buscaba, ahora lo sé, ¡Eres tu!, un amor completamente desinteresado – respiró profundamente, estaba sonrojado y nervioso…

¡Santa mierda!, ¿Es que Edward Cullen se me acaba de declarar?, mierda, mierda, mierda… todo lo que había dicho, ¡todo!, Lo sentía… a cada minuto tenia unas ganas locas de besarlo y encerrarlo en mi cuarto para que no saliera nunca mas, no quería que nadie lo mirara como lo hacia yo, mierda lo quería y mucho, si solo lo conocí hoy y quede flechada al igual que él lo dijo, bueno pero el sentía lo mismo ¿no? Si, dijo que era rápido pero ¿así es el amor cierto?, la gente dice que uno queda medio loco y pensando a cada momento en la otra persona, si pero ¿tan rápido?, la respuesta era clara, me gustaba Edward Cullen y quería saber todo sobre el, pero esto involucraba mi trabajo, me trataran como una puta, de seguro pensarán que es por fama, todo esto era tan difícil y después estaba mi profesor, ¿Y si me despedían por tener una relación con Edward?, no mi profesor estaría decepcionado totalmente de mi, y…

-Bella… ¡Dime algo! – se notaba que estaba nervioso y ansioso. En sus ojos había duda y ¿pena?, lo mejor seria responderle rápido

-Ehh… Edward no te voy a mentir… si, siento lo mismo que tu, pero creo que deberíamos tomarlo con calma, mira esta mi trabajo… ¿Que pensará la gente si el primer día descubren que ya estoy saliendo contigo? Pensarán que me quiero aprovechar de ti y ya no tendría mi puesto, mira yo estoy recién empezando y si pasara algo así ya nadie me tomaría en serio, nadie confiaría en mi, no me malentiendas, si, te quiero y siento lo mismo que tu, ganas de besarte en cada maldito momento – en su cara ahora había una radiante sonrisa y rio – pero tomémoslo con calma ¿quieres? – Asintió – conozcámonos, conversemos y veamos que tan bien se nos da, todo esto es tan abrumador, te conocí hace cinco horas y ya te quiero…es raro, ¿me entiendes? – tomo mis manos y las besó

-Claro que si, estoy feliz solo con que digas que quieres intentarlo, tienes toda la razón, tomémoslo con calma y conozcámonos, en lo que respecta a tu trabajo también tienes razón, ¿Así que… no más muestras de cariño?- me reí y le golpee el hombro, me sentía tan feliz que me podría haber tirado encima de él como lo hacen en las películas, también quería mas muestras de cariño, pero había dicho que lo tomáramos con calma y eso íbamos a hacer al menos por mi parte.

-Vamos, tenemos una sesión de fotos por delante…- me pare y me dirigía hacia la puerta, pero Edward me tomo del brazo y lo mire

-¿Me podrías dar un ultimo beso?- tenia una adorable cara de inocente, ¿Y quién era yo para negarle algo a Edward Cullen?, ¡A la mierda eso de tomárselo con calma!, Reí.

Tome su cara entre mis manos, había esperado tanto para poder tocar esa hermosa piel que tenia…y fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado su cara era lisa y muy suave, me acerque lentamente rozando sus labios, para después atacarlos fieramente, eran mi adicción podría pasar todo el día besándolo, nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente, era como si nunca fuera suficiente, siempre quería mas y mas de él, en estos momentos es en donde te das cuenta que respirar esta sobrevalorado.

Sentía como si mis piernas fueran gelatinas, él causaba estragos en mi cuerpo con solo un beso, le mordí el labio inferior y me separe, ambos respirando pesadamente. Hasta ahora han sido los mejores dos besos de toda mi vida. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos cerrados, sonrió y dijo:

-Wow, te juro que han sido los besos más increíbles de toda mi vida, te encerraría en mi casa solo para poder besarte día y noche- su cara se torno de un rosado pálido, extremadamente adorable, quien se puede resistir a Edward cuando te dice cosas como esa, además de las ganas de que se hiciera realidad, yo no me quejaría…

Llegamos a la sala en la que se iba a hacer la famosa sesión, acordamos que nos íbamos a comportar como compañeros de trabajo ya que Tanya nos había visto y no queríamos causar sospechas ni ningún motivo para que ella hablara, nos saludaríamos de vez en cuando como lo hacíamos con cualquier persona pero nada mas. Nos separamos, yo me fui en donde estaba el fotógrafo y Edward con la gente de vestuario y maquillaje. El fotógrafo se llamaba Phil, tenia 30 años y era simpatiquísimo, me mostró los bocetos que le habían entregado y me felicito por eso. Llego Edward listo con una camisa azul claro y un pantalón de tela, se veía espectacular, le pregunto a Phil como iban a ser las poses y se sentó un sillón a esperar pues Tanya todavía no llegaba.

Habían pasado 10 minutos más y todavía no podíamos empezar, ahora estaban todos excepto Tanya. A los dos minutos después, llego, con un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, se acercó hasta Phil para ver como iban a ser las poses, yo estaba perdida mirando a los chicos pero me llamo la atención una pregunta que Tanya le hizo a Phil

-Mmm… si ¿Pero no seria mejor que saliéramos dándonos un beso, para que las fans estén mas expectantes digo yo?- ¡PERRA!, ninguna se le escapaba, estaba obsesionada con Edward, aguante la respiración hasta que Phil le respondió

-Creo que no, los bocetos están hechos y esto es lo que saldrá, si quieres hacer algunos cambios tendrás que hablar con la publicista – ¡Já toma esa! "tendrás que hablar con la publicista", amé a Phil creo que le enviaré flores y chocolates. Mire a Tanya sonriente y si las miradas matasen yo estaría bajo tierra. Tanya se ubico al medio de la cortina blanca y Edward camino hacia ella, se quedaron ahí escuchando las instrucciones de Phil, este les dio la señal para que empezaran y Edward paso lo brazos por la cintura de Tanya y empezaron los flashes, así fue por veinte minutos, después pasaron todos a hacer la foto grupal y por ultimo el chico que interpretaba a el licántropo. Phil me preguntaba cual eran las que yo creía que eran las mejores y así nos llevamos, estuvimos ahí hasta las 17:30 y Phil dio la sesión por terminada.

-Bella mañana te enviaré las fotos al mail, a eso de las 10:00 de la mañana, eso fue todo por hoy, fue un placer trabajar contigo pequeña - sonrió y me abrazo- bienvenida, Tom me dijo que después de esto te podías ir, así que nos vemos mañana.

-Muchas gracias Phil, también fue un placer trabajar contigo, ¡nos vemos mañana! – me dirigí hacia mi oficina tome mis cosas y hacia el estacionamiento, me subí al Audi y recordé que me juntaría con Taylor en el Starbucks, no quería hacerlo pero no lo podía dejar plantado nuevamente, pero estaba tan cansada. Le mande un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas y que nos viéramos en la universidad, tenia un mensaje de Alice diciéndome que me acordara de que irían a mi casa, ¿como diablos sabia mi numero?, por una parte fue bueno decirle que no a Taylor, tendría mas tiempo para descansar, Quizás le podría decir a Alice que no iría, le puse play a la música y Salí hacia mi casa. Mi cabeza era todo un revoltijo, lo que paso con Edward, Tanya, los chicos, Taylor… bueno como primer día no estaba tan malo ¿cierto?

_**Taylor Pov**_

Estacione fuera del estudio en donde trabaja bella. Entré y había una recepcionista, me miro de los pies hasta la cabeza, podría por ultimo haber disimulado un poco

-Hola ando buscando a Bella Swan, ¿me podrías decir donde se encuentra?- la chica estaba muy sonriente, iba a contestar cuando una voz masculina nos interrumpió

-¿Andas buscando a bella?

-Si, ¿quien eres tu?- el tipo parecía levantador de pesas o algo así, ¡Era enorme!

-La pregunta aquí es ¿quien eres tú?- parecía que el tipo me estaba examinando con rayos x

-Soy su amigo ¿Y tu quien eres? – pareció satisfecho con la respuesta pero todavía me miraba como raro

-También soy su amigo

-Ya, ¿me puedes decir en donde esta ella? – me estaba empezando a molestar esta conversación

-Lo siento eso es información confidencial- soltó una risita, alguien grito "Emmett" y este se dio vuelta, ¿quien mierda se creía? – Adiós - se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Saque mi celular para ver la hora y había un mensaje de bella, me había dejado plantado… otra vez. Di media vuelta y me fui, siempre me hacia lo mismo… esto tendría que cambiar… le mande un mensaje a bella diciéndole que iba para su casa… quizás ya estaba bueno de hacerme pasar por el amigo y subir a la posición de novio.

* * *

Hoooola! Muuuuchaas gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos... me encantan!...aqui llegue con otro capitulo... trate de hacerlo un poquito mas largo :)... les gusto? awww bells y ed? van super rapido no creen?... espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo...¿Merezco Reviews?... eso seria nos leemos en el prox cap! :D

.-*Bye Fraann!


	10. ¡Propuestas!

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 10 _

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a _kavane: _Muchas gracias por tu review... espero que disfrutes el capitulo :D

* * *

**Bella Pov**

.-*18:00

Llegue a mi casa, tome una ducha y me recosté un rato en el cómodo y fresco sillón. Estaba casi inconciente cuando derepente sentí el timbre, decidí no levantarme a abrir, estaba muy cansada pero fuera quien fuera el que estaba tocando no se rendía fácilmente. Me levante medio tonta y choque con la mesita de té que estaba a un lado del sillón, tocaban el timbre como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo los zombies o algo así, ¿Qué le pasa? abrí y casi se me salen los ojos al ver que era Taylor, ¿Se habrá enojado?

-Hola Taylor ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola bella, ¿Me dejas pasar?- okey… ¿qué le pasaba? su tono era un poco fastidioso

-Si claro pasa ¿Estas bien?

-Ehh… eso creo, bella tengo algo que decirte – creo que el chico era bipolar ahora estaba nervioso, todo el fastidio se había ido

-Dime

-Bella, eh como decirte, ya ni nos vemos y cada vez que te pido que salgamos algo pasa y nunca podemos pasar uno momento juntos. Tu eres importante para mi y lo sabes, –asentí- te quiero muchísimo y creo que siempre supe que no te iba a poder dejar ir, bella con esto quiero decirte que todavía te amo, siempre lo he hecho y quiero que volvamos a ser como antes, cuando éramos uno, cuando nada mas importaba solo tu y yo y que hubiéramos hecho cualquier cosa con tal de vernos un segundo. – Estaba en estado de shock. ¿Qué le iba a decir?, inmediatamente se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Edward, ¿que le iba a decir?… _que no obviamente_, pero ¿como se lo decía?… yo lo único que sentía por Taylor en este momento era un fuerte lazo de amistad pero nada mas, mi amor por el se terminó cuando decidimos no seguir con la relación… pensé que todo había quedado claro entre nosotros.

Pasaron minutos así, yo no le podía hablar, no me salían las palabras y el me conocía y estaba esperando que aclarara mi mente…me miraba ansioso y nervioso, de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para no tener que darle la cara, pero me di cuenta que no podía prolongarlo mas.

-Yo… L-lo s-siento Taylor, no te puedo corresponder, no siento lo mismo que tú. Para mi tu ahora eres mi amigo pero nada más, lo siento tanto. – lo miré y su cara no daba a conocer ningún pensamiento, no se podía ver nada de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se pusieron duros, como cuando la ira tomaba parte de él.

-¿Ya no soy suficiente para ti bella? ¿Tienes amigos nuevos ahora, es por eso? ¿O estas esperando a que caigan los peces gordos en tu trabajo, eh? ¡Dime!- mas shock… ¿Como el podía pensar eso?, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero las contuve.

-¡¿Que? ¡Que te pasa!, Sabes que yo no soy así, solamente ya no te amo, ¿Prefieres que te mienta, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, no puedo creer que TU "mi amigo" pienses esas cosas de mi. ¿Sabes que Taylor? No necesito gente así conmigo… ¡Vete de mi casa!, ¡Ahora!, te consideraba mi mejor amigo Taylor, pero al primer problema te pones a hablar de mi como si fuera una cualquiera ¡Vete! – caminé hacia él y lo empuje, pero no se movía ¿Que se creía? que me venia a tratar así en mi propia casa.

-¿Sabes bella? pensaba que eras mejor que eso, no puedo creer que por un poco de fama te arrastres como cualquier perra interesada – eso fue todo, ahí lo perdí y le abofeteé la cara, estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué creía, que no le haría nada? Su mejilla ahora estaba roja y se veía claramente la marca de mi mano. Tome una profunda respiración y hable

-Vete ahora, si no quieres que llame a seguridad, y no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí. Y que te quede claro yo no soy ninguna de esas perras interesadas con las que te revolcabas una vez que terminamos,-su cara se deformo de la sorpresa, já ¿Es que pensaba que yo era tonta, que no me enteraba de nada?- así que a mi no me vengas a hablar así, para la otra te lavas la boca antes de hablar de mi… ¡Imbécil!...

-¿Sabes que? si, me acosté con cuanta perra pasaba por delante mío ¿y sabes por que?, por que nunca fuiste suficiente, al principio si, estaba enamorado de ti, hay que decirlo estabas buena, pero de ahí nada mas, nunca serás suficiente, ahora solo lo estas demostrando, solo quieres fama… ¡PERRA!

-otra cachetada- Tienes tu ego por las nubes ¿sabes?, Te crees la gran cosa pero no eres nada más que un pobre imbécil descerebrado, que la única neurona que posiblemente tienes, la tienes ahí abajo- apunte a sus genitales- ¡AHORA ANDATE DE MI CASA!- camine hasta la puerta y la abrí y cuando iba cruzando la puerta le grité- ¡PÚDRETE MADITO IMBÉCIL!

Cerré la puerta y me derrumbe en ella, las lagrimas caían y caían, ¿Cómo me pudo decir todas esas cosas?, era un imbécil si creía que yo era así, se supone que tus amigos te creen y son amigos por que hay confianza y todo eso, pero claramente Taylor nunca lo fue y esta vez no había excusa que valiera, me había gritado cosas horribles y todo por que no quise ser su novia, ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Yo no sentía nada mas que cariño por el, no quería volver a lo mismo, me sentía horrible… ¿Amar a Edward me hacia una perra interesada? ¿Tenia que alejarme de el?.

No se de donde saque tanto valor para gritarle esas cosas, pero él se lo merecía. Lo odio, no se como pude creerle en el pasado, y ¿por que llego a esa conclusión de que tenia amigos nuevos o que estaba esperando a los peces gordos?, como si yo alguna vez hubiera sido así con el, siempre lo trate bien y con cariño ¿por que ahora me hacía esto?. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora. No derramaré ni una lagrima más por él, si el quiere sacar conclusiones equivocadas que lo haga, si ya no va a ser mas mi amigo que lo haga, el se lo va a perder. Lo que mas me daba rabia era que me dijera que era una perra interesada, que me importaba la fama… yo nunca busque fama, es más, no me gusta, la aborrezco por eso siempre me mantengo alejada de los eventos de mamá y papá.

Sonó el timbre otra vez, me quede helada en donde estaba, ¿Y si era Taylor de nuevo?, no esta vez yo no podría aguantar las lagrimas y no quería verme débil en frente de él, no, esta vez no abriría. No dejaría que viniera a insultarme en mi propia casa. Me senté en el sillón y espere a que dejaran de tocar el timbre, pero este no paraba de sonar, si no que sonaba con más urgencia, mis lágrimas caían silenciosas por mi rostro hasta que el sonido me desesperó y fui a abrir, tomé la manilla y de un tirón la abrí y empecé a hablar

-Si vienes a gritarme mas mierda…- me calle cuando a través de las lagrimas vi que eran Alice y Rose, no lo pensé ni un segundo y me tire a abrazar a Alice pues Rose venia con una pequeña maleta y una bolsa.

-Bella ¿que te pasó?- me preguntó una angustiada Alice

-Nada, es solo que un amigo vino a hablar conmigo y terminamos diciéndonos cosas horribles, siento no haberles abierto antes pero es que temía que fuera él otra vez. – las chicas me miraban preocupadas, Rose dejo las bolsas en el suelo y dijo:

-Haber bella cuéntanos todo no entendemos nada – no se por que pero sentí la necesidad de contarles y decirles como me sentía. Les conté todo con lujo de detalles, a veces en medio del relato agregaban palabras como "maldito", "imbécil", "estúpido", "nooo", "hay que matarlo", "desgraciado"…

-… y eso fue hasta que llegaron… lo odio enserio. – las mire y me dieron un abrazo grupal, nos quedamos un momento así, Alice fue la primera en separarse y me dijo:

-Bella, lo bueno fue que lo abofeteaste dos veces pero ese maldito perro se merecía una patada en las bolas, yo se la puedo ir a dar si quieres o… Podríamos mandar a Emmett a que le de una sacudida. – sabia que estaba imaginándoselo por que en su cara había una sonrisa igual a la de Cheshire el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-No Alice, no vale la pena es un imbécil, lo que mas rabia me da es que piense que estoy buscando fama y "esperando a los peces gordos", yo no soy así, yo no bese a Edward por su fama o algo así…- Ups… metí la pata hasta el fondo, ahora ellas SI pensarán que soy una perra interesada, las chica gritaron juntas un…

-¡BESASTE A EDWARD! ¡AHHHH!- y me abrazaron, no entendía nada, ellas ahora deberían estar gritándome interesada o puta o algo así. Alice empezó a hablar súper rápido

-Cuéntanos como fue… ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?... hay Rose viste yo te dije que se besarían antes de hoy en la noche, ¡estoy taaaaan feliz!

-Espera, espera ¿ustedes no están enojadas?, ¿no me gritaran que soy una perra interesada?- Alice fue la que habló

-No bella como crees, nosotras sabemos que tú no eres así, y esta demás saber, solo hay que ver como se miran, tú y Edward están destinados a ser -pego un gritito- ya todos sabíamos que iban a estar juntos, y no nos vengas con el cuento de que casi no te conocemos y bla, bla, bla. ¡Serás mi cuñada!

-Wow para, para, como es que "ustedes sabían"-rose hablo esta vez, Alice estaba aplaudiendo y sacando sus cosas de las bolsas

-Bella, nosotros siempre estamos rodeados de gente falsa y gente que quiere algo de nosotros, entonces ya sabemos como es cada persona, cuando te vimos, supimos que eras especial y que eras verdadera, además Edward es muy cerrado en lo que respecta a su vida personal, el no anda presentando ni integrando a cualquiera a nuestro grupo y ese día fue como si te conociera de toda la vida, a lo mejor tu no lo sepas, pero nosotros que hemos estado años con él no lo habíamos visto sonreír así, ni ser tan expresivo, por ejemplo cuando te encontramos con Emmett y el te abrió los brazos y tu corriste hacia él, luego el te besó en la cabeza, nunca jamás habíamos visto a Edward abrazar a una chica que no fuéramos nosotras ni su madre, contigo se comportaba tan natural…-suspiro- se veían como si fueran una pareja de enamorados de años y esa prueba… cuando te dije que Edward había presentado a Tanya… era mentira Edward nunca nos presento a Tanya, solo lo dije como una prueba y tu nos dejaste con la boca abierta y después esta la parte en que ella te trata mal, el nunca le había dicho nada a Tanya siempre la dejaba hacer cualquier cosa, le daba lo mismo, el solo quería que se terminara el rodaje luego, pero dios ese día te defendió con uñas y garras, y con todo eso supimos que eras la indicada. – Todo esto me abrumó, pero un sentimiento de felicidad borró todo lo demás, Edward no había presentado a nadie, ni sonreía como lo hacia cuando estaba conmigo… saber esas cosas me hacían querer correr hasta donde sea que estuviera él y besarlo hasta que mis labios no dieran mas.

-Rose, pero ¿No crees que es demasiado rápido? No sé, todo esto, lo amo Rose, pero todo fue tan rápido, ¡Y La intensidad con que lo amo!, no puedo negar que me asusta un poco, ¿y si esto no es real? ¿y si acaba pronto?

-Bella así es el amor… cuando llega, es como haber chocado contra un muro de concreto y si, asusta pero tienes que arriesgarte para conocerlo, a mi me paso igual con Emmett lo conocí en la primera película de crepúsculo y hubo química inmediatamente, el mismo día nos besamos y paso de todo, al otro día él estaba fuera de mi departamento pidiéndome ser su novia, es así, no te preocupes… solo arriésgate, y si es que termina mal podrás decir que te arriesgaste y no estar lamentándote después lo que pudo ser. – Rose tenia tanta razón y hablaba con tanta credibilidad que me hizo dejar toda mis dudas de lado y decidir estar con Edward, estaba enamorada de el y lo amaba. Alice me tiro del brazo y me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Vamos bella hay que arreglarse, vamos a salir – abrí la boca para protestar pero ella me callo con un dedo – más ahora con todo esto que ha pasado, aparte, Edward te pasará a buscar- me levantó las cejas sugestivamente- vamos que se nos hace tarde y bella… ¡Te queremooos! – ¡Abrazo grupal de nuevo!, no se lo digan a nadie pero los amaba.

-Okey vamos a arreglarnos…

**Edward Pov**

Me encontraba en mi cama mirando el techo y pensando en que este había sido el mejor día de mi vida, primero ver a bella en la oficina de Tom, después el abrazo con ella, cuando se las presente a mis amigos… Obviamente Emmett se dio cuenta de que era la misma chica a la que tenía en Facebook, pero lo que mas me impresionó fue la reacción de Rose, ella se hizo amiga inmediatamente de bella no sin antes hacerla pasar por esa estúpida prueba, a la cual mi bella salió airosa, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella era la indicada, por la que había estado esperando y rose me lo confirmó, aunque mejor dicho me amenazó…

_Flash Back_

-Edward ven, quiero hablar contigo

-¿Que pasa Rose?

-Edward te juro que si eres demasiado estúpido como para dejar ir a esta chica te mato, ¿Te gusta cierto?

-Si – ¿Como podía ella saberlo ya?

-Es obvio, Alice también lo sabe y ya organizó una salida, Edward por favor no metas la pata, mira ya nos encariñamos con ella y no la dejaremos ir así como así, siempre quise una amiga con la cual poder hablar sobre autos y ahora la encontré y mira a Emmett, a Alice y a Jasper todos quedaron encantados con ella, y sabemos que te gusta así que no la dejes escapar y arriésgate, juégatela por ella, nosotros te estaremos apoyando.

-Si, tienes razón, ¿Pero y si ella no me quiere? – era una posibilidad y me asustaba mucho.

-Tonto, ella esta igual de enamorada de ti como tú de ella, salta a la vista, así que juégatela esta es tu oportunidad. – y solo eso basto para llenarme de valor y decirle lo que sentía –aparte mírala encaja muy bien con nosotros, ninguna otra chica estaría en el suelo con una falda y jugando play con Emmett

-Si Rose, lo sé créeme que lo sé y me la jugaré todo por ella- sentí como una sonrisa crecía mientras miraba como bella luchaba con Emmett… Era de lo más raro, sip encajábamos bien.

-Ahora vamos, si no Emmett se hará pipi de la risa jajaj

_Fin Flash Back_

Y así fue, en su oficina la besé y fue sin duda fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida, lo quería todo y ahora pero ella me dijo que lo tomáramos con calma y así iba a ser, no quería asustarla y que saliera corriendo, fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo cuando me dijo que ella sentía lo mismo y que me quería besar en todo maldito momento. Después todo lo que restó del día anduve con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, todos me preguntaban que me sucedía pero no les dije nada, si se los contaba ellos armarían un show por eso y irían corriendo en donde se encontraba bella… bueno ese plan no duró mucho, iba bien hasta que Emmett y Jasper me acorralaron en la sala de suministros, parecía un maldito interrogatorio de esos en los que los policías le hacen a los ladrones, con luz en la cara y todo, Emmett se paseaba con un sándwich en la boca, mientras que Jasper tenia un palo en la boca al estilo de vaquero solitario… ¡LOCOS! , así que les conté, pero les dije que no les dijeran a las chicas, a ellas se los diría mañana, para que bella se ahorrara el interrogatorio… aquí estaba vestido y listo para pasar a buscar a bella, estaba un poquito ansioso, demasiado ansioso así que decidí cerrar los ojos por un rato…

*Piiiip* *Piiiip*

El sonido del celular me despertó, rápidamente vi la hora y eran la 21:50 corrí hasta el espejo, me traté de ordenar el pelo en lo cual claramente fallé, me ordene la ropa un poco, iba casual, unos jeans azul oscuros, una polera gris y un polerón negro. Cogí las llaves del auto, las de la casa, la billetera y salí.

Estacioné fuera del departamento de bella tome una gran respiración y salí, me anuncie al conserje como Edward y me dijo que pasara, Alice me había enviado la dirección y el número de departamento de bella, toque el timbre y salió, estaba en un espectacular vestido azul marino strapless sumamente pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba solo un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con su hermoso pelo en cascada y levemente maquillada, no me pude contener y la besé, no fue tan largo pero fue exquisito, olía a fresas, junte nuestras frentes y le dije:

-Hola bella, te ves asombrosa - inmediatamente llegó su sonrojo, era tan adorable. Suspiró

-Hola Edward, te ves muy guapo- le sonreí, me separé, tome su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos

-Vamos- bajamos por el ascensor y yo seguía admirándola se veía increíblemente hermosa, le abrí la puerta del copiloto y me puse en marcha hacia el club. Durante el camino le pregunté a bella sobre sus preferencias, por ejemplo su color, películas y su música favorita. Le gustaba el color verde, tenía un gusto bien variado de películas, acción, drama, romance, humor y solo algunas de suspenso, nada de terror… le daban miedo. Su Gusto musical también era variado desde Kings of leon, the killers pasando por katy perry, Jessie j, hasta llegar a Debussy.

Llegamos al club y estaba repleto, le pase a bella una mano por su cintura y entramos hacia el V.I.P, los chicos ya estaban esperándonos, Emmett alzo su dos manos haciéndonos señas, caminamos hacia allá y nos literalmente tiramos en los sillones.

-Allá afuera es una locura- le dije a Alice, la cual se veía feliz y saltaba en su asiento.

-Si, ¿genial no? Es la inauguración y este club tiene muchas expectativas, ¿Es que no viste Edward? ¡Esta muy cool! – la enana se paró y nos llevo a la pista de baile, era increíble como ella solita podía parar a 5 personas y llevarlas a bailar, por muy pequeña y inocente que se viera la enana no recibía una respuesta negativa de nadie.

Estuvimos bailando un rato, no puedo negar que tener a bella en mis brazos fue increíble. Después ella y yo volvimos a los sillones, pedí una cerveza para mí y para ella un margarita Berry, la abracé y ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro

-¿Edward?

-Si, bella

-Quiero intentarlo, en serio.

-Si, ya habíamos hablado de eso o ¿no? – ¿no había quedado claro que nos lo tomaríamos con calma o algo así? Por que yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-Si pero nosotros vamos un poco mas rápido de lo que habíamos hablado, no es que no me guste pero, argh soy una tonta ¿no me escuches quieres?- ¿Que? estaba totalmente colgado.

-Explícate- sinceramente no entendía nada la separe de mi y la mire

-Bueno… es que haber, después de que Taylor… no… Rose y Alice me dijeron que no me preocupara por lo rápido que íbamos, Rose me contó que ella y Emmett fueron novios a los dos días de que se conocieron y bueno eso me dio mas confianza acerca de lo nuestro y esta tarde no estaba tan segura pero después de hablarlo con las chicas me sentí mucho más confiada y segura de esto, de lo que tenemos- ella enserio se veía nerviosa, y me encantaba que las chicas hubieran hablado con ella, un poco de ayuda no venia mal… pero esperen ¿quién es Taylor?

-¿Quién es Taylor?-bella dudó un momento pero respondió

-Es mi ex, el estuvo en mi departamento esta tarde para volver conmigo- ¡Que él qué!- y obviamente mi respuesta fue negativa, lo que a él no le gustó y me dijo unas cosas horribles, que yo no podía estar con él, por que estaba esperando a que cayeran los peces gordos y me dijo que yo era un perra interesada y Edward yo enserio quiero que sepas que yo no soy así que no quiero ni tu fama, ni tu dinero- sus palabras salían como avión apenas podía entenderla, ¿peces gordos?¿se suponía que era yo?,lo que si había entendido es que le había dicho perra.

-Bella cálmate, yo se que tu no eres así, pero ¿Quien es ese imbécil?, me gustaría ir a partirle la cara por haberte dicho esas cosas- y era en serio, como se le ocurría llamar a bella perra interesada… ese desgraciado iba a conocerme

-No, Edward el ya no importa, lo que si importa es que tu sepas que yo no estoy interesada en tu dinero ni en tu fama… dios no debería habértelo contado.- ¡Que no debería habérmelo contado! ella era mía ahora y nadie le iba a faltar el respeto.

-Bella tú eres mi chica ahora y tienes que contarme cosas como esa, nadie puede insultarte así, y no lo permitiré, para eso estoy yo ahora, que ni se le ocurra volver a acercarse a ti.

-¿T-tu c-chica?- ¡Qué pregunta era esa! Claro que era mi chica, mía y de nadie mas. Si, no me gusta compartir, soy egoísta y que digan lo que quieran.

-Por supuesto… pienso en ti todo el día, te beso, andamos de la mano, te quiero y tu me quieres… eso te convierte en mi chica- en su rostro había una gran sonrisa, se veía tan hermosa y no me aguante más y la bese, con todo mi corazón y mi amor. El beso nos dejo respirando pesado y supe que era el momento.

Saque lentamente una cajita con una cadena que llevaba la letra E con unos pequeños brillantes en la letra, me la estaba jugando con todo, a lo mejor no éramos de esas parejas normales que esperan meses para ser novios o algo así pero yo no podía estar mas seguro sobre mis sentimientos y ella me lo había dicho recién estaba dispuesta a intentarlo y no podía esperar mas, si no lo hacia luego llegarían más imbéciles como el de esta tarde, necesitaba algo que dijera que era mía, la amaba.

-Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- abrí la cajita y ahí estaba la cadena, si me rechazaba seria el fin de mi mundo…

* * *

Hoooolaaaa chicas muchas gracias por su reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz, ¿mucho para un capitulo eh? ¿Les gustó? ¡Ah el amor! Son tan lindos estos dos! ¿Que creen que bella le responda? No me maten por haber dejado el capitulo hasta ahí… siento si a mas de alguien le dije que actualizaría el sábado pero no pude hacerlo… "conflicto de intereses"... pero eso ya pasó y trate de subir capi lo mas rápido posible. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¿merezco reviews?

.-*Bye Fraann


	11. Amor y Complicaciones

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 11_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a _cullen n masen_ : Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo :)

* * *

(...)

_-Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- abrí la cajita y ahí estaba la cadena, si me rechazaba seria el fin de mi mundo…_

**Bella Pov**

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Edward me acaba de pedir que sea su novia? Si. No. Si, ¡Si!, ¿Estoy alucinando? Tiene en su mano una hermosa cadena con la letra e, ¡Diablos quiero esa cadena!, ¿Lo quiero? Si, mierda lo amo ¿Quiero estar con el? Todo el maldito día ¿Me importa lo que pase en el trabajo? No, en realidad me daría lo mismo estando con el.

Me lancé en sus brazos y lo besé con todo la ternura y amor que siento por el y me correspondió de la misma manera, nunca un beso había sido tan expresivo como este, me hizo sentir protegida y amada como nunca antes, nos besamos un momento y pegamos nuestras frentes, abrí los ojos y me estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que si, Edward- me abrazó y lo apreté fuertemente para sentirlo bien, ¡Edward era mio!

-Te adoro, mucho, mucho - empezó a regar besitos por las comisuras de mi boca, Reí –okey date la vuelta. – hice lo que me pidió y me puso la cadena- para que todos sepan que eres mi novia

-Edward es hermosa, gracias- le di un casto beso en los labios

-uuuoooooooohhh ¿son novios?-Emmett se tiro a abrazarnos y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si, bella me dijo que si – Edward estaba sonriendo como un niño con un dulce

-Wow, estoy hay que contárselo a mama, estará contentísima-Edward intento para a Alice pero esta se fue corriendo con su celular

-Lo siento-Edward se veía avergonzado. Tenia que reconocer que me abrumaba un poquito la idea, ¡pero ya que! Lo hacía un poco mas real creo.

-No importa, tarde o temprano se enterarían ¿cierto?-lo besé

-Cierto- Me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas

-¡Lo sabia! Jasper me debes 100 dólares- Emmett levantaba los brazos en signo de victoria

-Si, lo sé… Edward te los pagará- Jasper estaba furioso, se veía que no le gustaba perder… pero ¿por qué apostaron?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Por que por tu culpa perdí… ¿no podías esperar uno días más para preguntárselo?- Reí, era muy chistoso verlo amurrado

-No- Edward sonrió ampliamente

-Okey esto hay que celebrarlo, ¡hey tu! ¡Si! Tú, una ronda de vodka naranja para todos-Emmett estaba un poquito pasado de copas y rose lo notó enseguida

-Emmett páralo tienes que conducir, ya estas muy feliz, creo que nos tomaremos este y nos iremos – estaba empezando a enojarse

-Rose por favor… dime cuando volveremos a ver que el tarado tiene novia de verdad- Emmett tenia un punto ya que yo no dejaría a Edward jamás

-Bueno por ese lado tienes razón…

-¡Hey! el tarado esta aquí- le di un beso en la mejilla como consuelo y el me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Emmett tienes que conducir y creo que ya no estas en condiciones. Tendré que manejar yo y sabes que no me gusta conducir tu auto.- rose se cruzó de brazos

-Rose nos tomamos esto y nos vamos, ¿Feliz?

-Bueno pero nada mas, mañana hay una subasta de autos y quiero ir. Y tú me vas a acompañar.

-NOO… Rose, Rosie, Rosie-ros porfis sabes que no me gusta, es muy aburrido- Emmett se quejaba como un niño pequeño y sacaba el pucherito

-Edward yo también estoy cansada, ¿Nos podemos ir luego de esto?-le susurre en el oído

-Claro cariño, yo también lo estoy- me dio un beso en el cuello

Llegaron las bebidas y las tomamos rapidísimos. Jasper y Edward ayudaron a Emmett a llegar hasta el jeep. Nos despedimos y Edward me guió hasta el volvo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entre. Amaba el auto, estaba inundado con el aroma de Edward, cerré mis ojos y me deje ir por el aroma…

Sentía como si me estuvieran meciendo suavemente era cómodo, poco a poco fui tomando conciencia, sentí como Edward me llamaba

-Cariño, Hermosa, bella…cariño ya llegamos, despierta.

-Me quiero quedar aquí-lo escuche reír, era como escuchar un coro de ángeles, sonreí

-Aunque me agrada la idea no quiero que duermas mal en mi auto- me quedaría aquí por siempre, tenia su olor impregnado y estaba calientito

-Estoy súper cómoda aquí

-Vamos… dame tus llaves y yo te llevo hasta tu departamento

-Toma - sentí que salió del auto y me acomode para seguir durmiendo pero sentí mi puerta abrirse. Abrí solo un poco mis ojos y camine hasta él, no quería que me llevara en brazos. Entramos en el edificio y lo abrace, entramos en el ascensor, me apoye en el y cerré mis ojos. Llegamos al piso y caminamos hasta mi puerta, me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la cama, me estaba soltando cuando lo tome de su polerón y lo acerque a mi

-No te vayas- lo sentí darme un beso en mi mejilla

-No iré a ninguna parte- se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó. Inhale su olor y me quede dormida.

**Edward Pov**

Bella me había pedido que me quedara a dormir con ella y yo acepte gustoso. No podía creer que esta mujer tan hermosa era mi novia. En su cuello llevaba la cadena con mi letra y ese pequeño objeto me hacia ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Ahora la tenía entre mis brazos y me encanta la sensación que me producía, jamás la dejaría ir, a menos que sea conmigo. Es tan hermosa cuando duerme.

Sentí que sonaba el timbre y me levante a abrir, a lo mejor era la amiga de bella ¿Ella no tocaría el timbre cierto? Tire la manilla de la puerta y ahí se encontraba un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos azules

-¿Quien eres tu?- ¡Qué!, es él quien estaba tocando la puerta de bella en la noche.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿Quién eres tu?- le dije en tono amenazador mode on

-Soy Taylor ¿Donde esta bella?- Taylor… Taylor… ¡Claro! sabía que me sonaba el nombre, este es el imbécil que le dijo a bella que era una perra

-¿Así que tu eres Taylor uh?- cerré mi mano en un puño y le pegue un combo. Nadie le habla así a mi chica.

-¿Que mierda te pasa y quien eres?- ups… parece que le rompí el labio. No lo siento ni un poco

-¿Que qué me pasa? Pasa que soy el novio de bella y pasa que eres un imbécil idiota que se atrevió a decirle a bella que era una perra, ¿Crees que le puedes decir todas esas cosas así como si nada? Te lo digo aquí y ahora no te vuelvas a acercar a bella o si no para la otra no te la llevarás tan fácil. - el puñetazo se lo merecía, si se le vuelve a acercar no me resistiré a seguir pegándole.

-Si me acerco o no a ella eso es cosa mía yo soy su amigo y ex novio. ¿Quien eres tú? Ah si eres su nuevo juguete, no te emociones mucho, todo esto no durará demasiado.

-¿Quien lo dice el imbécil que le dijo que era una perra interesada o el despechado patético que no puede dejar de comportarse como tal uh? Deja de arrastrarte. Ella ahora esta conmigo y si me entero que le volviste a decir algo más, Esa cara bonita no te servirá de nada.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas – maldito imbécil lo hubiera seguido y golpeado, con la ganas que tenia de hacerlo, pero bella estaba dormida y no la podía dejar sola

¿Pero que mierda hacia el aquí? De seguro venia a disculparse con bella, pero el muy imbécil la cagó demasiado para venir como si nada hubiera pasado y pedirle disculpas a bella, argh estaba tan enojado. Saque mi celular para ver la hora y eran las 1:00 de la madrugada, que persona cuerda viene a esta hora, de seguro no venia con buenas intenciones… mejor me volvía a acostar al lado de bella.

Son las 2:36 y todavía no me podía quedar dormido, el imbécil no era feo después de todo, fue el novio de bella y eso me hervía la sangre, y ¿qué si ella quería volver con el? Eso me dejaría devastado. ¿Le cuento que vino?… mmm… no, por que si le digo que el lagartija vino tendría que contarle que le pegue y no se como lo tomaría bella…

-:-

Sentí la música de King of leon cantándome _Use somebody_, sabia que mi celular estaba sonando pero no quería contestar. Abrí un ojo y vi a bella durmiendo dulcemente en mi pecho, me solté de su agarre y fui a contestar a la sala

-¿Alo?

-Edward, soy Bill oye necesito que te vengas al estudio, hay unas cuantas escenas que necesitamos grabar y las cámaras especiales que necesitábamos, ya están aquí.

-Ehh, okey voy para allá Bill, adiós.

Mierda, yo quería pasar el día con bella y quizá contarle lo del lagartija,¡já! lagartija Por arrastrado, estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Emmett. Tendría que pensar sobre eso más tarde. Tome mis cosas y le deje una nota a bella diciéndole que me habían llamado del estudio y que la llamaría en un rato junto con un te adoro.

Bese a bella en su frente y con mi silenciosa promesa de verla pronto me fui…

**Bella Pov**

Desperté con los rayos del sol en mi cara, me senté en la cama y vi que Edward no estaba. En su lugar había una nota.

_Bella:_

_Me llamaron del estudio siento tanto no poder estar cuando despiertes… créeme me hubiera encantado haberme quedado contigo todo el día. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga un momento libre… Te Adoro ;) _

_Edward_

_Pdta.: Te veías hermosa durmiendo _

Termine de leer la nota con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, era tan tierno, estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Me levante y fui a la pieza de ang para ver si estaba viva o algo, no había hablado con ella desde ayer en la mañana. No estaba su cama, estaba hecha. Fui a buscar mi celular y le mande un mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien. Eran las 11:00 así que me preparé un café, puse música y comencé a hacer aseo.

A eso de las tres y media de la tarde terminé y me dispuse a almorzar. Hice unos spaguettis a la boloñesa. Almorcé sola ya que ang me había mensajeado de vuelta que se había quedado con Ben y que no volvería hasta mañana.

Estaba sola y aburrida sin nada más que hacer y como soy tan masoquista me puse a ver eclipse, la tenia por que le había dicho a ang que le compraría el Blu-ray con tal de que no me llevara con ella al cine el día de estreno, me salve de dos horas haciendo fila para ver la bendita película. Fui una total ilusa el año pasado, estuve tres horas haciendo la fila para ver la película y 40 minutos para las cabritas…fue HORRIBLE, hacia mucho calor y no había ninguna silla para descansar, lo mejor del día creo que fue ver el espectacular físico del licántropo ¡uy! Debe de haber vivido en el gimnasio.

Y ahí estaba en toda su gloria Edward y su no gloria Tanya, en el prado más hermoso de todo Estados unidos y besándose, Ahh él se veía hermoso como siempre y ella sobreactuaba demasiado, enserio no tiene nada que ver con los celos, es solo que ella es una ofrecida y pu…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me levante lo más rápido posible pero se me enredaron las piernas antes de bajar del sillón y caí como un saco de papas al suelo… ¡Auch!... me levante y corrí hacia la mesa, era un número desconocido

-¿Alo?

-_Hola hermosa-_ era Edward, su dulce voz traspasaba el celular

-Hola guapo, ¿como estas?

-_Sobreviviendo estas horas sin ti, te extraño_- aww era tan lindo

-Yo también te extraño mucho, ¿Cuando nos veremos?- era increíble cuanto lo extrañaba, como si algo me faltara.

-_En estos momentos odio mi trabajo… creo que tendremos que grabar hasta tarde y después iremos a Forks a hacer unas tomas, así que yo creo que el jueves. Si fuera por mi yo ya estaría en tu departamento-_ Nooo… no lo vería en… ¡5 días! Esto apestaba. Si fuera por mí, me amarraría a él, así tendrían que llevarnos juntos a todos lados.

-Apesta - su risa era angelical pasaría todo el día escuchándola

-_Si, lo sé…apesta. Pero te llamaré todos los días y Emmett estará ahí por cualquier cosa-_¿Qué?

_-¿_Y de que me sirve que Emmett se quede?

-_El cuidará que nadie se acerque a mi chica, no será que ande mi doble por ahí y te vayas con él- _Como si eso fuera posible_. _Reí

-Tonto, yo tengo ojos solo para ti y tu cadena estará en mi cuello siempre así que no te preocupes

-_Okey confío en ti, si llega a pasar algo se lo dices a Emmett por favor y si ese imbécil del otro día te va a molestar de nuevo quiero que me lo cuentes bella ¿Okey?-_ le dije que si, aunque veía poco posible que Taylor quisiera hablar otra vez conmigo.

_-_Si, Edward cualquier cosa que pase te lo contaré y le diré a Emmett, te extrañaré mucho- y volvíamos al sentimentalismo

-_Bella es solo que me preocupa ese imbécil, si te pasa algo y yo estoy lejos…_

_-_Edward, Taylor no es así, él no me lastimaría puede que se haya enojado por la negativa que le di pero no me haría nada.

-_Mmm..., estaré pensando en ti siempre bella. Te adoro, tengo que irme, te llamo en cuanto pueda_

_-_Adiós Edward, Te quiero mucho.

_-Adiós bebé._

Apague la película y me fui a acostar, no se me ocurría nada entretenido que hacer y no tenia ganas. Ayer conocí a Edward y hoy ya no puedo vivir sin el, todo paso tan rápido se sienten como meses desde que lo vi, pero solo fueron horas, me hubiera gustado haber pasado el día de hoy con el, pero es su trabajo y me tendría que acostumbrar.

Sin embargo Estoy feliz, me encanta tener una persona que se preocupe por mi, que me diga cosas como "Te adoro" "Estaré pensando en ti"…, por fin siento que amo y soy correspondida, dure lo que dure esto, nunca me arrepentiría de haber dicho que si y arriesgarme…

-:-

.-*Miércoles 13:45 Hrs.

Falta menos de un día para volver a ver a Edward, hemos estado hablando por teléfono en sus descansos y la conversación siempre es la misma: "Te extraño" "Te adoro" "Cuídate" "siempre pienso en ti"… por muy cortas que sean sus llamadas, siempre trato de disfrutarlas al máximo, escuchar su risa y su voz automáticamente me hace sonreír, lo he extrañado tanto.

Estos tres días en el trabajo pensé que serian normales, pero Emmett ha estado tras de mi en todos sus momentos libres, no se lo que Edward le habrá dicho pero creo que se lo esta tomando muy enserio, parece de esos agentes del FBI con lentes negros y walkie talkies, solo le falta el traje de tela y retiro lo dicho aquí esta otra vez en mi oficina, parado con las manos en la espalda y usando traje de tela, lentes oscuros y el pelo peinado hacia atrás con gel.

-Emmett… ¿Qué haces?

-Mi trabajo

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Alejando cualquier lagartija que ose aproximarse hacia ti en un radio de 5 metros- mi cara de WTF no puede haber sido mejor, ¿lagartijas?

-¿Qué?

-Bella solo has como que no existo

-Como podría hacer eso cuando te paras en frente de mi escritorio, ¡Vestido así!

-¡Beeeellaaaa! Eddie me dijo que me compraría un Xbox y jugaría todo un día conmigo si te cuido, porfis solo quiero ganarme mi premio, aparte eres como mi hermanita chica y no te dejaré sola, ahora ni nos vas a saludar- parecía un niño pequeño y hacia pucheritos, y ¡Edward le había prometido comprar un Xbox con tal de que me vigilara!, tengo que hablar con Edward de esto.

Tocaron a la puerta y Emmett abrió, Jessica asomó su cabeza y dijo:

-Bella tienes visita en recepción

-¿Visita? ¿Quién es?- No creo que ang haya venido para acá

-Pues… no sé, pero esta muy bueno.- Que raro no creo que Jake o Taylor hayan venido, la idea de que Taylor este afuera me estremeció por un segundo

-Ya voy Jessica, gracias.

-Okey

Me pare y comencé a caminar hacia la recepción y aquella persona no era nada mas ni nada menos que Taylor.

En el momento en que lo vi paré en seco y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Tome una gran respiración y me dirigí hacia él, ¿Qué le iba a decir?... no lo trataría con cariño obviamente, todavía no se me olvida lo que me dijo la ultima vez. Me pare en frente de él y hable

-¿Que haces aquí?-sonaba mas como una amenaza que una pregunta.

-Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo- ¿Se veía como arrepentido?

-La última vez que hablamos no terminó bien y todavía no entiendo que haces aquí

-Quería disculparme

-No quiero tus disculpas, ¿Necesitas algo más?- quería terminar con esto luego

-Bella no puedes tratarme así- ¡Que!

-¿Perdón? Tu si puedes tratarme mal… ¿Sabes que Taylor? No quiero pelear mas, además ya no quiero saber nada mas de ti, déjame tranquila ¿Okey?- hice ademan de irme pero me agarró de un brazo y lo siguiente que supe fue que Emmett estaba entre nosotros y su mano estaba en el brazo de Taylor.

-Suéltala. Ahora.- La voz de Emmett sonaba fría y amenazante. Taylor me soltó y me miro fijamente

-¿Otro más bella?- ¿?

-¿Qué?

-El viernes fui a verte y apareció un imbécil en tu puerta diciendo que era tu novio y amenazándome si me volvía a acercar a ti otra vez.- mierda Edward había hablado con Taylor. No quería meter a Edward en problemas, pero el me lo podría haber dicho.

-Taylor vete

-Ya la escuchaste, vete o te saco a palos.

-¿Este también es tu novio bella?- quería salir corriendo y llorar pero no quería dejar a Emmett solo

-Taylor por favor vete, Emmett suéltalo.- Emmett dudó un momento pero hizo lo que le pedí- Taylor ándate no tenemos nada mas que hablar. Vete ahora o llamo a seguridad

-Sigue así bella, cada vez más perra - Terminó de decirlo y el puño de Emmett se estrelló en su cara, Taylor cayó al suelo y los de seguridad llegaron en un segundo. Abrace a Emmett para que se calmara un poco estaba rojo de furia.

-Haber si te quedan ganas de seguir hablando, - pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y ahora les hablaba a los de seguridad- Llévenselo y prohíbanle la entrada. Se llevaron a Taylor a la rastra y no pude más.

-Emmett lo siento- no pude contenerme y me largué a llorar.

Cuanto daría por que Edward estuviera aquí…

* * *

Hola :$ disculpen la demora pero me raptaron por las vacaciones, que les pareció el cap? muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos como siempre me fascinan *.* espero que les guste... nos leemos para la próxima :) ¿Me dejan un Review? :D

.-*Bye Fraann!


	12. Te Amo

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 12_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a _zafiroamapola20_ : muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero que te guste el capitulo :D

* * *

_-Emmett lo siento- no pude contenerme y me largué a llorar._

_Cuanto daría por que Edward estuviera aquí…_

Bella Pov

-No lo hagas pequeña te dije que te cuidaría. - Emmett besó mi cabeza, estábamos abrazados en medio de la recepción y con Jessica atenta a cualquier cosa, para después seguro ir con el chisme, en este momento me sentía muy protegida por Emmett pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos otros brazos, brazos que estaban a kilómetros de mí... ¿Edward cuanto tardarás en llegar?

-Muchas gracias Emmett no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, nunca había viso a Taylor así, lo siento – fue raro, él no era violento y nunca me había tratado así, NUNCA, siempre era tan dulce y amoroso, ¿Si se venia a disculpar por que se comportaba así? ¿Tengo que hablar con él? ¿Se acabarían los problemas si me juntaba con él y hablábamos?, si me juntaba con el, todo lo que hizo Emmett hoy no serviría de nada, seria como desperdiciar su esfuerzo y Edward no lo tomaría bien, el me lo advirtió… Edward ya se había topado con Taylor y no me lo dijo, tendríamos que conversar… pero lo mas prudente ahora seria no volver a ver a Taylor por un tiempo, mas adelante hablaría con el cuando los ánimos se hayan calmado un poco, le diré a Ángela que hable con él, por que yo ya no tenia mas clases en la universidad, solo debía enviarle unos cuantos mails a mi profesor para que esté al tanto de lo que estoy haciendo y ¡ya esta! Por el momento iré de vuelta a mi trabajo para dejar de pensar en todo y que pase luego el tiempo.

Edward me había dicho que si llegaba a pasar algo con Taylor lo llamara pero sinceramente me daba miedo su reacción ¿Qué pasaba si el dejaba su trabajo y volaba hasta acá? No, yo no podía permitir eso y con lo poco que lo conocía, sé que su reacción va a ser exagerada es muy sobreprotector y celoso.

Me separé de Emmett y le dije que iría a trabajar, al principio no me creyó ni un poquito cuando le dije que estaba bien, después me dijo que él podía preguntar para que me tomara libre el día, pero le explique que me sentiría mejor si me enterraba en mi trabajo y dejaba de pensar en todo.

A los 15 minutos después de que Emmett se fuera llegaron Rosalie y Alice…

-Bellita, ¿Estás bien?

-Si Alice, estoy bien gracias

-Bella nos tenias muy preocupadas cuando Emmett nos contó corrimos hacia acá ni siquiera escuchamos el final de la historia

-Gracias chicas en serio, les juro que mañana les contaré todo pero hoy no quiero hacer nada más que dejar de pensar en todo esto y la mejor forma es trabajar… ¿No quieren que les salga ninguna imperfección en su cara cuando publiquemos los afiches cierto?-las dos asintieron-bueno entonces ahora trabajaré y mañana hablaremos… por favor

-Bueno Bellita pero mañanas nos tienes que contar TODO y te raptaremos si es necesario… ah y déjanos bellas en los afiches y lo ultimo… quiero que sepas te amamos y te apoyaremos siempre, puedes contar con nosotras en todo momento, no lo dudes, adiós Bells.

-Bella cuídate, cualquier cosa que pase nos llamas ok, no importa que hora sea ni nada estaremos ahí en dos segundos.- le asentí a Rosalie y se marcharon.

Tal y como lo dije me concentre totalmente en mi trabajo, decidiendo los colores de fondo, mezclando los lobos con los vampiros, solo Tanya y Edward, solo la familia de Edward… debo decir que las fotos quedaron muy bien y además logre que Tanya no saliera besándose con Edward ni que lo toqueteara tanto.

Retoqué un par de cosas en las fotos a las chicas las deje hermosas con piel de porcelana y sus sonrisas perfectamente blancas, sus ojos un poco mas ámbar de lo normal, elegí las mejores fotos, en todas se veían guapísimas y que decir de mi Edward, el hombre más hermoso del universo, le puse unos leves tonos rojizos en su cabello y nada más, pues así como él era se veía espectacular, a Tanya le hice lo menos posible no quería que se viera tan bien como las chicas, aparte ella era humana, solo la deje normal, podríamos decir que lo que mas le hice fue agrandar un poco un ojo por que se le veía uno mucho mas grande que el otro. Les puse el logo de la película a todas las imágenes, hice algunas personales del clan de los vampiros y la manada.

Solo salí una vez de la oficina para prepararme un café y para ir al baño, regrese lo más rápido posible, a eso de las 17:00 termine de hacer todos los afiches y enviárselos a Tom por mail, él se encargaría de darle el visto bueno.

Ordene un poco mi escritorio para matar el tiempo, pero ya no podía hacer nada más, me senté, respire profundamente y me puse a recordar cuando Edward me beso, se me formó una sonrisa y una ola de tranquilidad me inundó pero los pensamientos de Taylor aún seguían ahí esperando a llegar hasta la casa para absorberme. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí hasta el estacionamiento.

-:-

Legué sana y salva al departamento, tranquilidad por un momento, me metí a la ducha, quizás el agua caliente logrará algún efecto con mi cuerpo tenso… y nop nada… después de salir de la ducha me fui sentar en el sillón, no sé cuanto tiempo me quede pegada viendo el suelo pero me di cuenta que estaba mi Mac, lo prendí y puse Facebook, hace tiempo que no entraba ni veía los mensajes… ¡Anthony!, se me había olvidado totalmente. Abrí los mensajes y solo había unos cuantos de Taylor y había uno de Anthony… ¡SI!, pensar en hablar con él me ponía feliz.

_**Anthony Masen**__ el domingo a las 21:23_

_Que bien que te esté yendo bien, te felicito por las buenas noticias, yo estoy muy bien, mucho trabajo y todo eso, no te preocupes por no haberme contestado te entiendo. Ojala que nos pillemos por ahí cuando estemos conectados, te deseo lo mejor para tu nuevo trabajo, hablamos luego A. :) _

_**Bella Swan**_

_Hola :) solo quería saber ti, estás bien? Espero que si… ¿Sabes? Hablar contigo me ayuda a apartar malos pensamientos, hoy no fue un buen día y ojala estuvieras conectado, siempre me haces reír y sentir bien, pocas personas lo logran en estos días, siéntete honrado por eso! jajaj muchas gracias… hablamos B. _

Sip le estaba abriendo mis sentimientos a personas extrañas, pero me hacia sentir bien, Anthony me podría dar un consejo o algo. Estaba claro que no obtendría respuesta por ahora fui a prepararme un café y mi celular sonó, lo tome y me había llegado un mail… ¡Anthony me había enviado un mensaje!, corrí hacia el Mac y lo vi

_**Anthony Masen**__ Hace 3 minutos_

_Yo estoy bien, pero ¿Y tú? Cuéntame…_

_**Bella Swan**_

_Es solo que hoy fue a visitarme un viejo amigo y las cosas no terminaron para nada bien, mi amigo le pegó en la cara y le prohibieron la entrada… todo un escándalo!_

_**Anthony Masen**_

_Supongo que tienes novio no? Se lo dijiste a él?, él podría hacer algo o no? _

_**Bella Swan**_

_Si, si tengo pero bueno él es un poco… sobreprotector y sé que reaccionaria muy mal, además el ahora esta de viaje y no creo que sea una buena idea decírselo, el trataría de venir inmediatamente y no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa_

_**Anthony Masen**_

_Mmm… yo creo que se lo deberías haber dicho, probablemente él ya lo sepa y este muy preocupado por ti!_

Mierda no había pensado en Emmett, él se lo pudo haber dicho y yo aquí pensando que Edward se enteraría mañana cuando YO le contara.

_**Bella Swan**_

Si tienes razón y en ese caso será mejor esperar a que llegue para contarle y tranquilizarlo, prefiero enfrentarme con el mañana que hoy, si lo llamo mi voz me delataría y probablemente comenzaría a llorar

_**Anthony Masen**_

Con mas razón entonces si estas mal deberías decírselo, él es tu novio y de seguro le gustaría estar ahí contigo apoyándote!

Acaso Anthony era psíquico o algo? Tenía mucha razón, hacer lo que Anthony dice seria lo correcto pero me daba miedo la reacción de Edward ¿Y si él tomaba un avión e iba muy furioso caminando por la calle y le pasaba algo? No mejor que se venga tranquilo y que todo sea normal, ya me las arreglaría yo

_**Bella Swan**_

_Muchas gracias Anthony y siento haberte contado todo esto, háblame de ti como estas?, Como va tu trabajo? Tienes novia o algo?_

_**Anthony Masen**_

_No lo sientas me gusta poder ayudarte, buen cambio de tema por cierto!... yo estoy mejor que nunca :) tengo una hermosa novia a la cual amo y ella trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo así que lo del trabajo también va bien, hasta que me toca viajar y ahí la extraño muchísimo, ella también es como tu se preocupa más por las personas que por ella misma… espero que estés bien, enserio bella, ¿como sabes? quizás tu novio llega antes!, me tengo que ir nos vemos! _

_**Bella Swan**_

_Se nota que la amas muchísimo, me alegra tanto de que te esté yendo bien, les deseo lo mejor, ojala fuera cierto me encantaría que pasara…muchas gracias por todo Anthony… llámame loca pero ya te considero un buen amigo, me gustaría conocerte en persona! hablamos… B!_

Tal y como pensaba hablar con Anthony me hizo sentir muchísimo mejor, hasta sonreía, fui a prepararme otro café ya que el otro esta helado. Me apoye en la mesa y cuando iba a probar mi café sonó el timbre… ¡Es que no podía tomar una taza de café en mi casa! Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí…

¡Era Edward! No alcance a decirle nada cuando ya me tenía en sus brazos, había pasado tanto tiempo si un abrazo suyo que era como un sueño, su aroma me volvía loca, me encantaba, entramos en el departamento y me senté en el sillón junto a él

-¿Como estas?-dijo mientras me limpiaba una lágrima de mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba llorando

-¿Estoy bien y tú? ¿Por qué llegaste antes?- hizo una mueca a lo de "estoy bien" de seguro no me cree

-Bueno, Emmett me contó lo que pasó y quería estar contigo, ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No claro que no, me alegra que estés aquí, ¿No estas enojado?

-No Cariño, pero deberías haberme contado, te adoro y me preocupa todo lo que te pasa- me besó y le correspondí, me había hecho tanta falta, nos separamos ambos jadeantes

-Bella, quiero que guardes ropa para un mes en una maleta, te vas a ir a vivir conmigo- quede en shock y traté de hablar pero me puso un dedo en la boca-bella imagínate que el imbécil viene a verte otra vez al departamento y estas sola, nadie sabe que podrá pasar así que por favor hazme caso- estaba preocupado por mi y lo podía ver, su reacción si era exagerada, tal vez no me quedaría un mes pero no le diría que no, no ahora que viajó para verme, me paré y el me siguió

-Bueno, voy a buscar la ropa- me puse en puntitas y le di un dulce besito

-Ok… te voy a sacar un poco de café

-¡Ohh no has comido nada! En el refrigerador hay jamón y queso y en el mueble de al lado está el pan, ya vuelvo- casi corrí hacia mi armario, saque la maleta, puse ropa interior, unos vestidos, blusas y pantalones, mi crema, perfume desodorante, cepillo de dientes, un par de zapatos, los otros los podría venir a buscar mañana, no se como lo hice pero la maleta se cerró. Camine hacia donde se encontraba Edward y lo encontré en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, se veía espectacular, su cabello totalmente desordenado como siempre, unos jeans azul oscuro, una polera blanca y ahora un par de esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente, era tan hermoso y era mio, me incomodé un poco con su mirada, yo andaba con unos shorts azules, converse, y una polera de tiritas blanca.

Se levanto del sillón, me sonrió y me beso, sin rodeos y fuertemente como si necesitara comprobar que estaba ahí, se lo correspondí en todo momento, necesitaba de él, se separó, me tomó la mano y dijo

-Vamos-me dio su sonrisa torcida, esa que me hacía perder la razón.

-Vamos- tome mi celular, las llaves y nos dirigimos a su casa…

-:-

Llegamos a un GRAN edificio blanco, bajamos al estacionamiento y tomamos el ascensor Edward presionó el veintidós, lo mire, tenia tantas dudas

-¿Estás seguro sobre esto?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre esto, sobre de venir a vivir contigo- frunció el ceño y me miro

-No. ¿A ti te molesta?

-Mmm… no, pero quizás tú no te vayas a sentir cómodo conmigo todos los días

-¡Como si fuera posible!-me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso- vamos…

Caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta gris claro, abrió y lo primero que vi fui un gran ventanal con vista hacia la playa, se veía espectacular, inconscientemente me acerque y los colores del cielo eran increíbles, Edward me abrazo por atrás y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro

-Bella, tú eres lo más importante para mí ahora, no lo dudes, te adoro y quiero estar contigo siempre.

Me di la vuelta y lo besé, nunca nadie me había dicho cosas así, tan dulces y a la vez tan importantes, él quería protegerme y me quería mucho, con eso me bastaba para quedarme a su lado y ser feliz, yo lo amaba y no podía dejar de pensar en él nunca, soy totalmente dependiente de él.

El beso se hizo mucho mas apasionado y Edward comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi espalda, me estremecí pase mis manos por su pelo tirándolo ligeramente, metió su manos por dentro de mi polera y yo hice lo mismo ubicando mi manos en sus abdominales, estaban marcados y su piel era exquisita, se separó y me miro como preguntándome y le asentí entonces lo besé y mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, lo solté y comenzó a besarme el cuello, moví mi cabeza hacia un lado para que pudiera hacerlo mejor, entonces me tomo de los muslos y yo di un pequeño salto y nos llevo a su habitación, nos besamos todo el camino y me deposito en la cama, en ese momento recordé que estaba tomando la pastilla así que me tranquilicé totalmente, se quito la polera y wow creo que mi boca se cayó, sus abdominales me enloquecían y en su pecho había un vello ligero, se puso encima mio y comenzó a regarme besos desde el cuello hasta la oreja, cuando llego ahí me susurro

-Te amo- lo hizo con voz sexy y su significado termino volviéndome loca, mierda, lo besé fieramente y me separe para mirarlo a los ojos

-También te amo-me sonrió, me beso y comenzó a subir mi polera, sin duda estábamos haciendo el amor…

-:-

Sentía mis parpados calientes ¿Sol? Yo siempre tengo las cortinas cerradas… los recuerdos asaltaron mi mente y una sonrisa se formó en mi cara, estaba en la cama de Edward, abrí los ojos, estábamos desnudos, el me tenia abrazada y con unas de sus pierna entre las mías, el sol le daba de golpe en su cabello que relucía como si fuera de oro, pase una mano por su mejilla y no pude resistirme a darle un pequeño besito, después de la maratón de amor de anoche ahora me era imposible estar un momento sin sus besos ni su toque, teníamos una conexión mucho mas allá de la de nuestros cuerpos, yo lo amaba en cuerpo y alma. El me trato como si fuera frágil como una pluma, lo amaba y el a mi, me lo había dicho toda la noche, soy la persona mas suertuda del planeta, eso estaba claro.

Me levante al baño y sin querer me topé con un reloj, eran las 8:05 y ¡era jueves! Tenia que trabajar, me metí a la ducha, me estaba enjabonando y sentí unas manos en mi cintura

-Me dejaste solo – Reí me di vuelta y estaba desnudo y haciendo pucheritos, mordí mi labio

-Lo siento amor, tengo que trabajar- antes de que pensara mis palabras, ya habían salido. Fue el turno de él para reír, me besó y se separo muy rápido para mi gusto

-Me encanta que me digas así "Amor", te iré a dejar

-Que caballeroso, ya que no tengo auto, lo iré a buscar después del trabajo- comenzó a besarme el cuello

-No lo hagas, me gusta poder llevarte.

-Mmm… ¿sabes? voy a llegar tarde si sigues así- estaba perdiéndolo, en cualquier instante mi cuerpo se desconectaba de mi mente

-Me encantas… pero solo por hoy dejaré que te bañes para no llegar tarde, mañana nos levantaremos más temprano…

* * *

Hola chicas! ¿Todavia queda alguien por ahí?... gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas... ojala les guste el capitulo :) ¿Reviews?

_.-* Bye Fraann!_


	13. ¡Feliz de la vida!

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 13_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a _macraerazo_: Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por ser paciente. Espero que te guste el cap :D

* * *

Edward Pov

_.-* Tres semanas después… Viernes 9:50 hrs._

Feliz, Así es como me sentía. Completo, así es como estaba… todo era increíble, todo era correcto, todo salía bien, todo era así desde que estaba con Bella, me sentía bien, siempre, era un idiota enamorado y feliz de la vida…Nunca pensé llegar a sentir esto dentro de mi, esta dicha de tener a una persona a la cual amo.

Cada vez que veía a bella una sonrisa se estampaba en mi cara y las ganas de abrazarla para no dejar que nunca más se separe de mi no tardaban en llegar, La quería siempre, cada minuto y hora del día, no había momento en que no pensara en ella, estaba incluida en todos mis planes siempre.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que le dije que se fuera a mi departamento, por que en el suyo no estaría segura, ella dijo que si y yo no podía estar mas feliz, ese mismo día nos entregamos el uno al otro y fue increíble, siempre pensé que era solo sexo, había leído libros e interpretado películas en las cuales se narraba que hacer el amor conllevaba tantos sentimientos y emociones, pensaba que eso del amor y todo lo que leía era mentira, pero me comí todas mis palabras cuando lo hice con Bella, fue increíble, sentía todo el amor y la pasión que había entre nosotros, habían tantos sentimientos que llegaba a ser abrumador pero increíble, era obvio que nunca me había sentido así, y todo era por que todavía no había conocido a Bella.

Pero no todo era color de rosas, todavía había algo que me preocupaba mucho y que no podía de dejar de darle vueltas… Los paparazzi. Todavía nadie sabia sobre mi relación con bella, por suerte nadie nos había tomado una foto o algo, aunque a mi me gustaría que todo el mundo supiera lo nuestro, seria caótico para bella, me da miedo que sea demasiada presión para ella y ya no quiera estar conmigo, no lo hemos hablado pero, creo que cada uno sabe que tendrá que pasar, es solo que no queremos preocuparnos antes de tiempo. El tema del lagartija ya lo tenia medio solucionado después de todo tenia a bella viviendo conmigo y en el estudio estaba prohibida su entrada, hasta le había pasado una foto al guardia de seguridad por cualquier cosa y la única vez que deje que Bella fuera a buscar las cosas que necesitaba la acompañe.

Le pedí a Emmett que llevara su auto a mi departamento, había comprado un espacio en el estacionamiento para ella, por una semana logre ir a dejarla en el auto al estudio pero después me convenció para que ella fuera en el suyo.

Me estaba tomando el último trago de café antes de irme camino al estudio, la casa se sentía tan sola y vacía sin Bella, ella tenía que irse antes a trabajar, mientras yo me quedaba durmiendo una hora más. Tome las llaves, la billetera, mis _Ray-Ban_ y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento.

Estaba tan nervioso, Alice me había invitado a la premier de su nueva película -que es mañana- le dije que no le dijera nada a bella que yo se lo preguntaría, pero cada vez que me decidía a preguntárselo me arrepentía por que habrían muchas cámaras y reporteros preguntando que éramos o inventando todo tipo de cosas solo para vender sus revistas.

Odiaba ese tipo de cosas pero era importante para mi hermana que yo estuviera ahí, después de todo, gran parte de mi carrera se la debía a ella, cuando termine con Tanya yo no quería saber nada mas de ella y no quería ir a trabajar para no verla, pero ahí estaba Alice, sacándome de la cama para ir a las grabaciones y obligándome a seguir con mi trabajo, si Bella no quería ir tendría que ir solo, no podía negar que estaba un poco ilusionado con el tema de caminar hacia la alfombra roja con ella, ya la imaginaba con un vestido hermoso y con mi brazo en su cintura, haciéndoles saber a todos que ella era solo mía.

-:-

Llegue al estudio y lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Bella a su oficina, antes de entrar comprobé que no hubiera nadie, supongo que en el estudio nadie sabia y preferíamos mantenerlo así, ese era la segunda razón por la cual siempre me arrepentía de preguntarle a Bella lo de la premier. No escuche a nadie, así que entre lo mas silencioso posible y ahí estaba mi Bella, hermosa detrás de su escritorio con un hermoso vestido blanco, con el ceño fruncido y escribiendo en el Mac.

-Hola amor- levantó la cabeza sorprendida y me sonrió, tan hermosa como siempre, para mi era la mujer mas perfecta que podía existir y era mía

-Hola amor, ¿como estas?- me acerque a ella y la besé apasionadamente

-Ahora… estoy excelente –le sonreí

-Yo igual, te extrañé

-yo también… mucho, mucho, mucho- empecé a regar besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Edward, podría entrar alguien- decía eso pero ella era la que mas deseaba continuar.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, me dio uno de esos besos con los cuales mi mente viajaba fuera de mi cuerpo y me dejaba totalmente inconsciente, solo con sentir los labios de bella chocando contra los míos, sentía que mi cuerpo se desconectaba de mi mente y nos transportábamos a nuestra burbuja personal, en donde solo éramos ella y yo, donde la necesitaba como mis pulmones necesitaban el aire, ella es todo lo que quiero y necesito.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo pero lo ignore

-Edward, deberías contestar- el celular se podía ir a la mierda un buen rato.

Jalé su cara entre mis manos, la besé profundamente y me pegue más a ella. Bella pasó sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco el celular… _¡Maldito celular!_

-Contesta- la mire con los ojos entrecerrados y me sonrió, le correspondí por que era imposible no hacerlo, y conteste

-¡Aló!

_-¿Donde estas?_

-¿Con quien?

_-Soy Tom imbécil, te necesito en el estudio, Tanya llegó hace veinte minutos a grabar y ha estado molestando desde entonces, ¿podrías ser tan amable de traer tu atractivo culo y venir a callarla, por favor?- _o se estaba juntando mucho con Emmett o en serio odiaba a Tanya

-¡Já! ¿Ahora entiendes por lo que yo tengo que pasar?... Llego a las 12:00- una pequeña bromita para Tom

-_¡¿QUÉ?!... SI NO LLEGAS EN 10 MINUTOS LES DIRÉ A TODOS QUE ESTAS DE NOVIO CON BELLA - ¿_P-pero… que... mierda? ¿Como lo sabía?

-Dame 2 minutos, voy para allá

_-Wuajajajajajajajajaj… apúrate, adiós – _¡Maldito idiota! ¿Como sabía?

Guarde el celular, me di la vuelta para besar a bella e irme muy rápido pero estaba en el escritorio

-¿Que pasó?

-Tom esta con Tanya, y voy tarde para grabar, el odia estar con Tanya a solas es muy hueca, y me amenazó con contar lo nuestro si no llegaba en 2 minutos- le hice un resumen súper rápido y su cara pasó de enojo a sorpresa y a vergüenza en dos segundos

-¡¿QUÉ?!... ¿Y que estas haciendo aquí? ¡VETE!

-ya, ya… ya voy- le di un casto beso en los labios a Bella y salí corriendo de la oficina, la gente me miraba raro pero seguí corriendo, estaba seguro que Tom no haría eso, pero si tendrían un plan B.

Paré en la puerta, me arregle un poco y entre, Tanya estaba haciendo un poco de su show, el cual había escuchado unas… mil veces.

-Soy una estrella, no me pueden tener aquí parada esperando… tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mi agenda es apretada- arghh, me irritaba

-Pues siéntate entonces - termine de decir esas palabra y Tanya se volteo a mirarme, y si las miradas matasen… ¡Ni les cuento! Parece que ya no le caigo muy bien, pero ¿Adivinen que? ¡No me importa!

Tom se acercó rápidamente y me sonrió con alivio

-¡Llegaste!- dijo soltando un suspiro

-Aquí estoy, listo para ser torturado

-No será tan malo- me puso una mano en el hombro y lo mire con una ceja alzada, estaba gritando como niña hace dos segundo atrás y ahora me dice que no será tan malo, ¡Con que cara!

-Si claro por eso parecías una pequeña y dulce bebé que gritaba para ser rescatada

-¡Hey… no gritaba como bebé!- Rió- ve a hacer lo tuyo…

-Ya que lo dices tan dulcemente iré pequeña "Tamara"- me pegó en el brazo y camine hacia el purgatorio por las siguientes 7 horas…

-:-

Iba llegando al estacionamiento del departamento cuando veo que la entrada estaba llena de paparazzis, mi primer pensamiento fue bella, espero que este bien, quizá llegaron hace poco o quizá no la reconocieron. Entre al estacionamiento sin hablar con nadie, simplemente los ignoraba, estaba bien cuando preguntaban y sacaban fotos en los eventos, pero mi vida privada la respetan.

Entre al departamento y no había nadie en la sala, fui hacia el dormitorio y ahí estaba bella, durmiendo con una de mis camisetas, se veía tan bella, tan pacífica, todas mis dudas y preocupaciones se esfumaron, así de simple, no pude resistirme a acostarme a su lado. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que pase mi brazo por su cintura y me quede dormido…

_-No, bella no te vayas, no me dejes…- bella se iba de mi lado, me estaba dejando y no podía hacer nada contra eso, me sentía tan impotente_

_-Edward es mucho… lo siento, no puedo con esto..._

_-No bella por favor, no me abandones… ¡Renuncio!, escapémonos, pero no me dejes solo, no te vayas, yo te amo, escúchame, ¡TE AMO! ¡ESCÚCHAME!- trataba de tomar el brazo de bella, pero por más que intentaba acercarme a ella más distancia había entre nosotros, sentía como mis lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, imparables, mis sollozos eran terribles, como si me estuvieran desgarrando el corazón y así era, me sentía morir, devastado, el dolor era un abismo tan profundo y negro, que ni siquiera podía tocar fondo para volver a levantarme, por que tampoco quería, no sin bella._

_-Bella, por favor, amor… eres mi vida, te amo, por favor te lo suplico, no me dejes, ¿Qué hice mal?... Podemos solucionarlo, por favor- bella me miraba desde la superficie, ahora estaba tratando de estirar su brazo para que pudiera tomarlo pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía moverme, el aire, me estaba asfixiando, no podía respirar_

_-No puedo, bella, ayúdame… te amo- susurre, me estiraba pero no podía, yo no podía, no tenia fuerzas, ella era todo para mi -¡BELLA!_

Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y me tiritaban las manos y las piernas, estaba llorando, transpiraba frío, pero nada me importaba en ese momento, sentí las manos de bella en mi cara y la suya estaba a centímetros de la mía, tome su cara y que bien se sentía saber que era real y mía, la bese con desesperación y amor, a lo que ella respondió después de unos segundos, nuestras lenguas parecían encontrarse en una batalla campal, nunca sus labios habían sido mas exquisitos, no quería separarme de ella pero tenía que decirlo, tenía que soltar esto que apretaba mi corazón, por la maldita pesadilla.

-Bella te amo, eres mi vida, si me dejas estaré muerto, por favor no me dejes solo, no me abandones- tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perder a bella, el sueño parecía tan real, recién había encontrado la razón de mi vida y ya me la querían quitar.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, logrando que mirara a esos profundos pozos chocolates, que me transmitían amor

-Edward, escúchame bien, no quiero que se te olvide esto jamás, Te amo, como nunca lo creí posible, te amo con todo mi ser, esto que siento es tan fuerte que, dudo que alguien pueda sentirlo, estas en mi piel, en mi corazón y en mi mente, para siempre. Eres la razón por la cual vivo, nunca jamás te dejaré, aunque quieras escapar de mi, me escuchaste y no… - la callé con un beso, esta vez mas tierno y lento, disfrutando cada segundo, sus palabras habían sido increíbles, es lo mejor y mas importante que tengo. Ella era mi pieza faltante, era la que completaba mi felicidad y mi vida, tal y como ella dijo, está en mi piel, en mi corazón y en mi mente, por y para siempre.

-Nunca me escaparía de ti, te amo y todo lo que dijiste también lo siento bella, eres mi vida ahora, gracias por darle sentido. Te amo corazón ahora y siempre…

Y con esas palabras nos fundimos en nuestro amor…

-:-

_.-*Sábado 10:55 hrs._

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te ayude con eso?

-No amor, la última vez que deje que me ayudaras, los huevos parecían paja, sin ofender pero tengo hambre- puede que hacer los huevos no fuese lo mio, pero ¿podía hacer el café cierto?

-¡Discúlpame por no querer que contraigas ninguna enfermedad!, estaba asegurándome que quedaran bien cocidos, el sartén estaba malo.- se acercó a mi y tomó mi cara entre sus delicadas manos y me besó, fue corto pero muy dulce

-Claro que si, amor…

Comimos en un cómodo silencio, bella cocinaba increíble, aunque fuera algo tan simple como huevos con tocino, siempre parecía comida gourmet. Terminamos nuestro desayuno y después comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades, hasta que no pude posponerlo más

-Bella

-¿Si?

-Verás, Alice tiene hoy la premier de su película y para ella es muy importante que yo esté ahí, es con alfombra roja por supuesto, habrán cámaras, reporteros y fans, y yo me preguntaba si tú quisieras ir conmigo, nada sería más agradable para mí, que tu estés ahí, claro yo estaría contigo todo el tiempo…

-¿Iría como tu amiga?- tome una gran respiración y me preparé para lo que fuera que pasara

-Como novia- Bella me miro, con la mirada con la cual trata de ver a través de mi, inspeccionando si miento o no… _Me ponía nervioso_

-Claro que si, ¿Creías que irías solo, viéndote comestiblemente hermoso mientras yo me quedaba de brazos cruzados mirando como las otras te comen con la mirada? ¡No señor!

-¿En serio aceptas?

-Por supuesto, Alice ya me lo había comentado y si no me lo llegabas a decir, iría como tu amiga y espantaría a todas esas lagartonas- Reí

Esta seria sin duda una noche interesante…

* * *

Hola Volví :$ **Discúlpenme por tardar tanto porfis** ! mi vida esta un poco alocada, pero ya esta en orden! :D ya, en que estábamos? ¡Si! ** Miiil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, siempre me importa mucho saber que piensan o como les pareció o simplemente maldecir a algún personaje (yo también lo hago) así que no duden en hacerlo, me gustaría escuchar sus locuras también.** Les gusto el cap? a mi si xD ya me despido que estén bien y ojalá tengan buena salud para seguir leyéndome xD espero sus reviews!... ah... Se viene la premier :Z nos leemos pronto ;)

.-*Bye Fraann! :)


	14. ¡Gran Día!

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 14_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer… La historia totalmente mía :)

* * *

_Capitulo dedicado **a todas mis Lindas lectoras** :D siento la tardanza! :/_

* * *

_Pero al Fin te encontré, o me encontraste tú__  
__o quizás fue el amor que al final se apiado__  
__pero al fin te encontré__  
__te vi y no dude, sé que me equivocado__  
__y fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado__  
__porque solo a ti…__  
__Te Amo_

_Al fin te encontré - Camila Silva_

**Edward Pov**

-¿Lista?- Estaban por abrirnos la puerta de la limusina, para bajar hacia la alfombra roja, Bella estaba muy nerviosa jugando con sus dedos. Se veía espectacular con un vestido gris de seda strapless que se apegaba muy bien a su figura y llegaba hasta el piso con un lazo azul en su cintura, su cabello caía por su espalda con sus rizos bien formados, como siempre su maquillaje era muy natural, casi morí de un paro cardiaco cuando la vi, pero logre controlarme.

Estaba ansioso, muy ansioso, ya quería que todos vieran a mi chica, quería que todo el mundo supiera que es mía y que estaba conmigo.

Después de la película iríamos por media hora a la fiesta de la producción. Mama nos había invitado a una cena después de la fiesta, por el logro de Alice y por qué estaba loca por conocer a bella, se enojó mucho por que la iba a conocer después de que lo hiciéramos público, por eso me amenazó, y me obligó a ir a la cena para presentarla como se debe a la familia. Le pregunte a bella como se sentía al respecto, me dijo que estaba un poco abrumada pero estaría bien, le ofrecí no ir, aunque por dentro moría de miedo, mi madre llegaba a ser aterradora en este tipo de cosas, ella quería estar presente en nuestros grandes momentos y ella sabia que bella para mi significaba muchísimo; bella rechazó esa idea, por que al fin y al cabo ella también quería conocerlos.

-Sí

Nos abrieron la puerta y baje primero, los gritos de las fans no se hicieron esperar, los fotógrafos disparaban flashes y lo periodistas me saludaban tratando de entablar alguna conversación conmigo, había mucha gente por todas partes, el lugar estaba repleto. Salude y sonreí, mire a bella como preguntándole, me asintió y tomo mi mano, salió de la limusina con mucha gracia y los fotógrafos enloquecieron, pase mi brazo por su cintura y los flashes nos cegaban, nos quedamos un momento ahí, como mirando lo que nos esperaba, y avanzamos por la alfombra roja.

Había una mujer esperándonos para darnos instrucciones, bella se tensó a mi lado y me apretó más a ella.

-Hola, soy Francesca ¿como están? Vamos a esperar un momento para que Tanya termine de dar las entrevistas y entran, posan un momento para las cámaras y después… ¿van a dar entrevistas?- la chica había dicho todas esas palabras sin respirar ni una vez, esperen _¿Tanya?_ Mire hacia los medios y así era, ella estaba aquí usando un pequeñísimo vestido rojo sin forma alguna, claramente diciendo _Fácil__,_ se dio la vuelta para mirarnos, golpeó el suelo con un pie y se fue, la chica esta… ¿Francia? me miraba expectante

-Emm… si

-Genial, entonces primero hablaras con E! y después…- deje de ponerle atención para mirar a mi novia, se veía tranquila pero un poco exasperada

-¿Estas bien?- me miro y me sonrió, estábamos casi abrazados

-Si, no es tan malo como pensé

-Que bien que pienses así, me encanta que estés aquí conmigo- Bella se acercó a mi y me dio un casto besito en los labios, los medios estaban descontrolados, los flashes no pararon en ningún momento, la gente gritaba, los periodistas gritaban, era una locura. No se en que momento se había ido, pero Francia volvió

-Okey ya pueden pasar, a los medios ya nos les interesaba hablar con Tanya- nos dijo con una GRAN sonrisa

-Gracias Francia- La chica dejo de sonreír y Bella soltó unas risitas mientras caminábamos- ¿Qué?

-Francesca, se llamaba Francesca, no se si lo haces a propósito o en realidad no te das cuenta.

-Amm… no le estaba prestando atención, me distraes

-_¡Edward por aquí! ¡Por aquí! ¡Edward acá por favor!-_ Posamos un momento con bella, tenia mi brazo en su cintura y bien pegada a mi

_-¡Edward un beso con la chica por favor! ¿Quien es? ¿Ella es tu novia? ¿Desde hace cuanto están juntos? ¿Y Tanya? ¿Es su remplazo? - _gritaban todo tipo de preguntas, trate de controlarme, no quería terminar en la cárcel hoy por haber golpeado a algún periodista, en un momento preguntaron si Bella era mi esposa, eso me hizo sonreír como un idiota, me encantaba la idea, pero era demasiado pronto para eso, Bella no lo soportaría.

Después de un rato de posar, decidí que era demasiado e intente localizar a E! , no fue muy difícil ya que Giuliana tenía su propio metro cuadrado, le mencione a bella que ya era hora y me tomo la mano.

Llegamos y Giuliana me estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa, como diciendo ¡Te pille!

-Hola chicos, Edward ¿Cómo estas? – ¡Pregunta con doble sentido!

-Hola -Dijimos al unísono- Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-Bien, gracias, te veo muy bien acompañado, nos podrías contar quien es esta encantadora chica, has tenido en suspenso a todo el mundo estos últimos minutos – Bien… ¡Aquí vamos!

-Jajaja, por supuesto, la hermosa chica aquí a mi lado es mi novia, Bella Swan – Le di mi sonrisa a mi novia y me volteé, creo que teníamos como 30 micrófonos cerca y los flashes no cesaban

-Wow, encantada de conocerte Bella, se tenían bien guardado todo esto, es una gran sorpresa. –Iba a responder pero Bella se me adelantó

-Encantada de conocerte también, bueno si, hemos decidido que ya era hora de hacerlo publico, nos quisimos tomar nuestro tiempo lejos de los medios, para poder conocernos bien y tener una buena base, pero por otro lado queremos poder salir como cualquier pareja normal. – Le di un beso en su cabeza y miles de flashs nos cegaron nuevamente. Me sentía tan orgulloso de mi Bella. Giuliana sonreía como un niño con su dulce.

-Te entiendo totalmente, esto se puede volver caótico y es bueno tener la relación para uno, el tiempo que se pueda, estoy muy contenta por ustedes chicos, les deseo lo mejor, se ven espectacular juntos.

-Gracias-Dijimos al unísono

-Por otra parte hoy es el gran día de tu hermana, ¿Viste la película, te gustó?

-Ehh… no, es la primera vez que la veremos, Alice no quería adelantarnos nada, me siento muy orgulloso y feliz por ella y estoy seguro que es una gran película, ella siempre hace un gran trabajo.

-Que tierno, si, estamos seguros que ella hizo un gran trabajo. Muchas gracias por hablar con nosotros.

-De nada, gracias.- Apagaron la cámara y nos estábamos levantando cuando Giuliana me tomó del brazo

-Edward, tengo algo que decirte, sabes que te estimo mucho y creo que esto no te lo mereces - Me llevaba muy bien con ella, era lejos la mejor periodista, nunca se involucraba en chismes ni nada de eso.

-Claro, ¿Que pasa?

-Tanya estuvo hace un momento aquí dando unas declaraciones muy feas, sobre ti y tu novia, ya sabes, por suerte no era momento de salir al aire así que solo lo grabamos. – _¡Mierda!_ Pase una mano por mi cabello en forma de desesperación, _¡Que dijo ahora! ¿Es que acaso no nos puede dejar tranquilos?_

-¿Que dijo?

-Básicamente que la habías engañado con bella, que ella había sido el motivo de su quiebre y que ahora tenias el descaro de venir con ella a la premier, tu sabes tratando de quedar como la víctima - _¡Mierda, que maldita!_, bella se debe sentir horrible y ahora que hago, ¿nos vamos? ¿La encaro? ¿Que mierda hago?, bella tomó mi cara en su manos y me dijo

-Edward, cálmate, tranquilízate, ¿Esta bien? Sabíamos que estas cosas pasarían, tu sabes que esto es mentira y yo lo se también, tu familia también lo sabe, no te preocupes, ella no nos puede hacer daño por que no nos importa, te amo y tú a mi, ahora vamos a seguir caminando como estaba planeado, disfrutaremos de la película por que Alice así lo hubiese querido, amor, es su gran día, no permitamos que se empañe por las idioteces de Tanya ¿Okey? – Ella es y siempre sería mi salvavidas de algún modo u otro ella siempre me sacaba a flote, le di un pequeño beso y decidí hacer lo que me dijo, tenia toda la razón no permitiríamos que ella nos empañase el día.

-Si, Amor, te amo muchísimo ¿lo sabes?

-Pues claro, por eso estamos aquí- me sonrió y se dispuso a hablar con Giuliana

-Muchas gracias por decírnoslo, en serio te lo agradecemos, ella ya nos ha hecho mucho daño, como para permitirle esto también, eres una muy buena persona gracias

-De nada chicos, es solo que me caen súper bien, ella es una perra,- los tres nos reímos de eso- me asegurare de dejarla como tal en el noticiero, es hermoso el gran lazo que tienen, por favor no dejen que los separen los medios ni las personas con malas intenciones, habrán muchas… Que les vaya bien, adiós.

-Adiós, muchas gracias Giuliana- La abracé y nos fuimos.

Hablamos con otros programas y claramente Tanya había hecho de las suyas, lo desmentimos todo, la muy perra hasta había llorado, diciendo que todavía estaba devastada por los acontecimientos. Al final todos se dieron cuenta de que era una mentirosa, pues todos quedaban encantados con Bella, ellos ya sabían que su madre era diseñadora, y todo lo que respecta con su vida, hacen muy bien su trabajo.

Al cabo de una hora, nos hicieron entrar al cine, ahí nos topamos con Alice y Jasper, en el momento en que Alice nos divisó, camino rápidamente hasta nosotros

-Edward, supiste lo que hizo esa maldita zorra hija de su mamá- Reí

-Si, Alice, nos enteramos,… ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Qué como estoy! Ahora mismo quiero ir a matar a la puta esa, argh estoy muy furiosa, estuve a punto de agarrar sus extensiones con mis manos y tirarla al suelo, pero Jasper me atrapó caminando hacia ella.- Le mando una mirada de odio-amor a Jasper y supe que si no la hubiese detenido ella la hubiera matado

-Al esta todo bien, ¿Okey?, hoy es tu gran día y lo disfrutaremos, dejemos eso para otro día, hoy vinimos a acompañarte y a disfrutar de tu película- Le sonreí a bella y ella me asintió

-Al no te preocupes, amiga, ya tendrá su merecido, ¡Wow te ves espectacular!

-Claro que tendrá su merecido la estúpida esa, yo me encargaré de eso, ¿Te gusta? ¿No piensas que es muy amarillo?- Sus cambios de animo eran increíbles, el vestido era amarillo, si amarillo, no tenia escote por delante, pero por detrás se le veía toda la espalda, mi pequeña hermana, ¿Qué hacia con esos vestidos?, cualquiera hubiera parecido un canario, pero ella se veía sorprendente.

-Claro que no, te ves hermosa, como siempre.

-Tu también te ves hermosa, te dije que se vería bien, okey entremos a ver la película, se sentaran a mi lado.

-Bien, vamos.- Todo el problema se nos olvido por que como dijimos "Era el día de Alice"

-:-

-Felicidades amor, fue grandiosa- Jasper y Alice estaban en un abrazado desde hace diez minutos

-Jasper, gracias, te amo

-Alice, te veías increíble pateando traseros, me encantó, ame la película, creo que la compraré - Seguro Alice ya nos tenia una copia

-Aww Bells, gracias, no es necesario, ya les tengo una copia a cada uno, no me lo agradezcan- Todos reímos con eso, claro que ella tenia una para todos.

-Alice la película fue buenísima, en serio, buen trabajo, lo hiciste excelente – Nunca pensé que Alice hiciera una película así, se trataba de una chica rica a la cual la secuestraban, el papa había estado en el ejercito así que la chica sabia todo tipo de movimientos y utilizar armas y ese estilo, la chica se escapa de los secuestradores, no sin antes darles una paliza uno por uno. La película contenía mucha acción y me encantó, me olvide de que era Alice la que estaba actuando.

-Muchas gracias Ed, fue muy importante para mi que estuvieras conmigo hoy apoyándome, te amo hermano.

Estuvimos un momento abrazados, la quería tanto, nuestro lazo era muy fuerte siempre, cuando pequeños íbamos a todos lados juntos, éramos gemelos y nada ni nadie nos separaría -Tiempos aquellos- ella es mi hermana la que siempre me arreglaba la vida con cualquiera de sus "Súper planes", molestosa, si, pero la amaba, me separé de ella por que o si no empezaría a soltar lagrimas como un niño.

Alice no las pudo aguantar, borre la lágrima que corría por su mejilla

-Yo también gemela mía- sonrió

-Vamos gemelo mio-así hablábamos cuando éramos pequeños

-:-

Llegamos a la fiesta de la película y habían varios famosos, le serví una copa de champagne a Bella para el brindis por el éxito de la película.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Por qué?

-Por la cena con mis padres

-Mmm, un poquito- reí

-Yo también

-Es en serio ¿Por qué?, ¿Crees que no les gustaré?

-No, por supuesto que les gustarás, es solo que es primera vez que les presento una novia y no se como se portaran, quizás salgas huyendo de mi casa, hacen cada locura, siempre tratan de avergonzarnos, ojala que se comporten esta vez.- cuando Alice llevó a Jasper, le mostraron todas las fotos de bebe de Alice en donde salía desnuda, también les contaron todas las anécdotas de Alice en la secundaria y no eran para nada buenos recuerdos, sobre todo cuando Alice estaba en el proceso de la pubertad.

-Si salgo huyendo, te juro que te llevare conmigo- Reímos ante eso, me encantaba su risa.

-Más te vale pequeña o si no te buscare por cielo, mar y…

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Hola soy Gilbert Lemans, productor y director - El tipo era alto, canoso y con una larga barba, sé que lo había visto en algún lado

-Hola Gilbert ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, nos fue excelente con la participación de tu hermana en la película- ¡Claro! Es el director de la película de Alice

-Me alegro mucho, creo que la película es excelente

-Todos lo creemos muchas gracias, ¿sabes? estamos trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y nos encantaría que participes, no se si te interesa- Las grabaciones de amanecer terminan en dos meses así que ya estaba empezando a ver nuevos proyectos

-Claro que si, tendría que ver el guion para darles alguna respuesta pero me encantaría considerarlo.- Por lo que había dicho Alice el director era muy bueno y la película también era muy buena, tengo de decir que este proyecto me había interesado inmediatamente

-Por supuesto, aquí tienes mi tarjeta para que concretemos una reunión en la semana o cuando te acomode, gracias por considerarlo

-Okey en la semana te llamo y vemos, gracias a ti por pensar en mi, adiós

-Adiós

-¿Lo llamarás?

-La verdad es que si, me gustaría ver de que se trata y todo eso.- ¡Mierda, las grabaciones! Por favor que fueran dentro del país o algo así, no quería separarme de bella, no ahora que por fin la había encontrado.

**Bella Pov**

Íbamos dentro del volvo casi llegando a la casa de los padres de Edward. Soy un manojo de nervios, mis manos tiemblan, trataba de tranquilizarme, pero me era imposible, de solo pensar en que los padres de Edward podían no aceptarme o que les caiga mal, volvían mis ataques de nervios.

Tengo miedo, por más que Edward trataba de tranquilizarme diciéndome que ellos me amarían, no podía, mi mente se negaba a ser optimista. Trataba de aparentar para que Edward no se sintiera mal, pero no me podía engañar a mi misma, lo de Tanya me había enojado y mucho, esa perra cree que diciendo un par de cosas me alejaría de Edward… ¡NO!, ningún rumor me alejaría de mi amor, si era necesario lucharía con todas mis fuerzas por el, y esa perra no se las llevaría gratis, apenas entrara a trabajar, empezaría a idear mi plan con Alice y Rose.

Le haríamos pasar el peor momento a la perra. Ella se atrevió a mentir delante de todo el mundo y dejarnos como lo peor y ella la pobre mosca muerta victima de todo. La odiaba con todo mí ser, pero ya pagaría.

Edward paró en una calle residencial y no entendí que paso, estaba todo apagado por todas partes no era tan tarde tampoco ¿o si?

-Bella, no te puedo llevar a ninguna parte así. ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?, dime por favor, si no estas lista para conocer a mis padres, bueno podemos verlos otro día y se acabó, pero no vale la pena que estés tan nerviosa, amor, te va a dar una ataque nervioso.

-Ed, es que… me da miedo

-¿Qué es lo que te da miedo amor?

-Que no me acepten o que no les agrade, yo…-¿Como le podía decir que eran tan insegura de mi misma que ni siquiera podía sentirme cómoda por que siempre pensaba lo peor de todas las situaciones?

-Amor te he repetido esto mil veces, ellos te amaran, sé que lo harán, nuestros amigos lo hacen, te amaron desde el primer momento en que entraste a la sala, fue algo natural, tu ya eras parte de nuestro grupo, pasará igual con mis padres, a ellos no les importara si eres chica como un enano o tan grande como un edificio, a ellos solo les importa que tú, Tú, amor escúchame bien, que la persona dentro de ti, me hace la persona mas feliz de la vida, ellos están felices de mi felicidad, no te preocupes- Me sonrió, como solo él lo sabe hacer, con su hermosa sonrisa torcida y no fui capaz de controlarme para saltarle encima y besarlo

-Te amo, con todo mi ser

-Y yo a ti, como si no hubiera un mañana- Es que ¿Cómo lo hacia siempre para hacerme sentir de las mil maravillas y que olvidara todas mis preocupaciones?- ¿Estas mejor, todavía quieres ir?

-Claro que si, solo necesitaba un pequeño incentivo- sonreí

-Pequeña traviesa, te amo… okey, vamos.

-Vamos

Edward manejo por tres calles más y llegamos a un gran portón, este se abrió automáticamente, entramos por un gran jardín y en medio de este había una pileta. Dejamos el auto detrás del porche amarillo de Alice que estaba a un lado de la gran entrada de la casa, vi también el Jeep de Emmett y me relaje totalmente, fui una ridícula pensando todas esas cosas, y aparte si es que ellos no me llegaban a aceptar, una sola patada voladora y todo estaría bien, ¡Okey no!, ¿Pero entienden el concepto cierto?

-¿Lista?

-Ni un poquito, ¡Vamos!-reímos y me baje del auto, Edward me estrecho los ojos, pero ya quería terminar con esta ansiedad que sentía en mi estomago. Tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia la puerta, la casa era muy grande y con muchos ventanales, tenia tres pisos(N/A: es la misma casa que la de la película :D) y era blanca, se veía tan natural.

Íbamos llegando a la puerta cuando me percaté de dos personas paradas en la puerta, la mujer se veía muy dulce, tenia cabello color miel y unos grandísimos ojos verdes, tenia una figura de modelo y me sonreía, el hombre era mucho mas alto que la mujer y lo primero que me llamo la atención de él, fue el cabello, era igual de desordenado que el de Ed, pero era rubio, su pose denotaba autoridad, respeto y amor, también me sonreía. Sin duda eran los padres de Edward, él era la viva imagen de ellos.

-Hola Ma, Hola Pa- ellos le sonrieron y Edward salto a sus brazos

-Hola hijo- dijeron al unísono mientras se abrazaban los tres juntos, me sentí como una intrusa mirando el momento

-Te extrañamos tanto, ¡Pero que mal hijo has sido!, ni una visita en dos meses, deberíamos enojarnos, pero ahora sabemos la razón y nos encanta- ¿Estaban hablando de mi? Si, no… ¿Si? ¿Debería presentarme?

Edward tomó mi mano y miró a sus padres, ellos miraban con tanto brillo en sus ojos a su hijo

-Mamá, Papá, ella es Bella mi novia- No me di cuenta cuando Esme ya me tenia entre sus cálidos brazos, se parecían tanto a los de mamá

-Ohh… Bella estamos tan contentos de por fin conocerte

-Yo también señora

-Esme, dime Esme cariño, Edward nos ha hablado tanto de ti, estoy tan feliz de que sean felices, mi hijo esta radiante-me susurro- muchas gracias bella, sea lo que sea que haces por favor no pares.

-De nada Esme, su hijo me hace muy feliz, yo lo amo.

-Ohh… bella, muchas gracias.

-Esme, cariño, yo también quiero conocer a la novia de mi hijo

-Ohh... Lo siento- Y entre en otro abrazo, uno mas firme y seguro, se parecía mucho al de papá

-Hola, bella encantado de conocerte, muchas gracias por estar aquí hoy, estábamos eufóricos por conocerte, los chicos hablan maravillas de ti y al parecer todas son verdad- A esta altura ya tenia un sonrojo furioso en mis mejillas

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, muchas gracias…

-Carlisle

-Gracias Carlisle

-Okey, dejen respirar a mi novia- Edward tomó mi mano y me besó en la frente

-Bien, vamos adentro, la cena esta lista y Emmett esta al lado de ella

-¿Cómo dejaron que pasara eso?- dijo mi novio sorprendido

-Bueno, arriesgamos la cena con tal de conocer a bella, pero ahora vamos-dijo Esme, si conocías a Emmett, de seguro ya no quedaría cena.

-Es hermosa, Edward- le dijo Esme a Edward, mi cara era un tomate, el sonrió, apretó su mano y me beso en la mejilla

Llegamos a la sala y estaban Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper ahí

-Hola hermanitaaa- Emmett me tomó en un gran abrazo

-Ho…la Em- el aire de mis pulmones se terminaba

-Suéltala idiota-Edward al rescate, no lo dijo fríamente, pero tampoco fue muy dulce

-Ups, lo siento, he estado haciendo pesas y tu Bells eres una pluma

-Hola bella, no te vi en el evento, tengo tanto que contarte…- Rose, de seguro tenía que ver con autos, estaba segura

-Hola Rose, ¿En serio?

-A que no adivinas…

-¿Que?

-¡Mi osito me regalo el nuevo Camaro!

-Wooow en serio, que genial Rose, hay que salir de compras con él- No sé que me poseyó para decir eso, Ed me miraba sorprendido con la boca abierta al igual que Em y Jasper pero Rose estaba mas que feliz con la idea y Alice por supuesto se anotó

-Siiiiiii… mañana iremos y la pasaremos genial- la duende ya estaba saltando de la alegría

-Chicos la cena esta lista…

-:-

Ya todos se habían ido solo quedábamos nosotros, la cena estaba deliciosa y conversamos cosas triviales, Esme me preguntaba sobre mis padres y mi carrera, ella estaba feliz de que estuviera trabajando cerca de Edward, resulta que Esme ya medio conocía a mi madre, ella había decorado un evento, donde mi madre estaba.

-Hasta luego Esme y muchas gracias por todo.

-Hasta luego Bella, muchas gracias a ti por eso- Me giró y había un feliz Edward riendo y golpeando suavemente en el hombro a Carlisle, luego de eso se abrazaron, era una escena hermosa, digna de un final de película, Esme me abrazo otra vez, no era que me quejara, me encantaban, eran tan amorosos- Muchas, muchas gracias, nunca había visto así de feliz a mi hijo, cuídamelo bella. Y no hagan caso a rumores de esas perras, argh me tienen furiosa, nadie se mete con mis bebes y tu ya eres uno de ellos, bella, cualquier cosa me avisas ¿Okey?

-Por supuesto Esme, yo cuidaré de Edward, lo amo tanto, que no seria capaz de verlo sufrir y por las otras, no te preocupes algo se nos ocurrirá a Ali, rose y a mi. Muchas gracias Esme, adiós- Me fui a despedir de Carlisle y me abrazó

-Muchas gracias Bella, hasta pronto, vengan cuando quieran

-Gracias a ti Carlisle, hasta pronto

-Adiós Ma, adiós Pa- se abrazaron por un momento y después Carlisle le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Edward tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el volvo, caballerosamente como siempre me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias señor-me sonrió

-De nada señorita- antes de subirme al auto, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo besé, hace tiempo que no sentía sus labios contra los míos y fue como siempre, dulces y anhelantes, este hombre me volvía loca, Loca por el.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti, Ed- entre al auto y él se dio la vuelta para entrar

-Todos te aman, ¿Te diste cuenta?

-Tus padres son muy dulces, tenía tanto miedo, por nada

-¿Que te dijo tu padre?

-Que no te dejara ir, nunca.

-¿En serio?- Wow… Esperaba que nunca lo hiciera

-Si…Fue un gran día

-Puede ser una gran noche también

Me miro con sorpresa y me sonrió sensualmente

-Por supuesto, todo por mi hermosa novia -Hablo con voz ronca y lleno de deseo, mientras aceleraba el auto, me encantaba causar estragos en su cuerpo con tan solo unas cuantas palabras.

_Seria una gran noche…_

* * *

_Hola chicas! :$ siento la tardanza pero los trabajos me tienen a full, hice el cap un poco mas largo para tratar de compensarlas._

_Bueno, Muuuuchas gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos... me encantan! , un Gran cartel de **"B****ienvenidas"** al las nuevas lectoras y espero que les guste la historia. _

_Muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que estén bien y que todavía sigan leyéndome :/ nos leemos para la próxima!__···¿Reviews?···_

_.-*Bye Fraann!_


	15. Dulce venganza

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 15_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Bella Pov

_.-*Domingo 11:30 hrs._

-¡Bella! ¡Edward!, alguien, ¿Aloooo?- ¿Quien era el que gritaba? ¿Por qué gritan? Argh ¡Cállense!, me apegué mas a Edward, y el me abrazo por la cintura inconscientemente, puse mi cara en su pecho y trate de seguir durmiendo ¿pero adivinen que? … seguían gritando.

Me solté del agarre de Edward y el increíblemente lo noto enseguida

-¿Donde vas?-me puse la bata y le di un besito en los labios

-Ed, han gritado toda la mañana ¿No te has dado cuenta?- la sabana le cubría hasta las caderas, todo su pecho y sus abdominales estaban al aire, casi corro de vuelta a la cama, pero los gritos seguían

-Mmm… no, pero ya se quien es, por que no te quedas aquí en la cama conmigo y hacemos cosas mas productivas, ¿Si?-lo dijo todo mientras se estiraba y la sabana bajaba un poco

-Demasiado tentador… pero lamentablemente no, ¿Quién es?

-Alice- dijo así simplemente, con la calma más grande del mundo

-¡Alice! Nos matará, no se cuanto tiempo lleva gritando allá afuera- corrí hacia la puerta y tropecé si, esa es mi suerte, me levante rápidamente y abrí la puerta casi con desesperación

-Hola Alice- le sonreí y le señale que pasara

-"Hola Alice" ¿Sabes cuanto llevo gritando acá afuera? 25 minutos ¡25 minutos!, ve a vestirte, apúrate se nos hace tarde

-¿A donde vamos?

-A la peluquería, date prisa el plan "Look perra salvaje" comienza ahora, rose nos esta esperando en su nuevo auto, apúrate te explico luego, te doy 15 minutos y nos vamos aunque estés desnuda, ¡Apúrate!

-Okey, vengo enseguida- corrí hacia la habitación y pase de largo al baño a meterme a la ducha, ni siquiera mire a Edward.

No se como lo hice pero 7 minutos después estaba vistiéndome con Edward de espectador, me puse ropa interior y saque unos pitillos negros, una polera gris y una chaqueta de cuero (*), aunque afuera había un gran sol, corría mucho viento.

-¿Para donde vas?

-A la peluquería con Alice

-No vayas, quédate conmigo- por más que quisiera, tenia un presentimiento que me decía que tenía que ir con Alice

-Edward sabes como es tu hermana y no me hables mas por que me distraigo y me dio solo 15 minutos para vestirme, dijo que si pasaban los 15 minutos y estaba desnuda me llevaría así, esta un poco molesta.

-Ella no se atrevería… bueno si, pero yo la detendría- reímos, me acerque a él y lo bese por ultima vez antes de irme

-Te Amo, te llamo luego

-Te Amo también, ¿Cuanto te vas a demorar?-Buena pregunta

-No lo se, me voy o si no me mataran

-Okey, creo que iré al gimnasio, te amo, cuídate

-Siempre, adiós- el último beso y salí de la habitación.

Tome mi celular, mi bolso y fui a ver a Alice

-¿Estas lista?, que bien, vámonos vamos tarde

Cerré la puerta y entramos en el ascensor, no le quise preguntar nada a Alice, ella dijo que me lo diría en el auto, llegamos al estacionamiento y ahí estaba Rosalie, en su nuevo auto, despampanante como siempre, y wow el auto era genial, un hermoso _Chevrolet_ _Camaro zl1 Convertible 2013 negr_o (*), era hermoso.

-Hola bella

-Hola rose, el auto es hermoso

-Si, y tu te iras conmigo de copiloto y Alice detrás

-En serio

-Si Alice ya tuvo su turno, además tiene que hacer unas llamadas

Deje subir primero a la duende y me subí yo, el olor a cuero estaba impregnado en el auto, di una respiración profunda y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación, parecía que todavía estábamos detenidos, abrí mis ojos, íbamos saliendo del estacionamiento.

-Bella, en frente tuyo hay unos lentes de sol, póntelos

Mire los lentes y eran unos ray-ban aviator gris (*), tenia unos idénticos en casa y los amaba

-¿De quien son?

-Tuyos, mira te vamos a explicar el plan, esto es así, Hoy a Tanya le toca tinturarse el pelo, si la perra es falsa, se puso un rubio mas claro, hay una maquina en la que se mezcla la tintura para darle la cremosidad y que se yo… Alice y tú le van a cambiar el color, mientras yo grabo todo, ¿Te gusta?- Mmm… creo que es demasiado ¿Y si nos demanda?

-Creo que es mucho- Rose me miro incrédula y supe que iba a sacar uno de sus "Discursos de razonamiento"

-¿Mucho?... bella habló de ti delante de todo el mundo, por que todo el mundo la vio decir que tu eras la otra de Edward, quedaste como la zorra con la que se iba Edward después de estar con Tanya, ¿Y tu crees que un cambio de color es mucho? si yo fuera tu, Tanya estaría pelada en este momento y en la clínica, ¡ ¿Dónde esta tu dignidad mujer?!-Maldita Tanya rose tenía razón, aunque después lo hubiéramos desmentido todo yo había quedado así por unas cuantas horas como la zorra con la que se iba Edward después de estar con Tanya.

-Si tienes razón, lo que le haremos es mínimo, ella me humilló delante de todo el mundo, ¿Y cualquier cosa ella se puede teñir de nuevo cierto?

Recibí un coro de Siiiiis y aunque primero no quería hacerlo, ahora estaba súper decidida, Tanya se merecía ya un castigo por así decirlo, en el trabajo no hace mas que tratar de hacerme sentir inferior, lástima que yo ya no soy la pequeña ingenua que se deja pisotear.

-Alice ¿Cómo vamos a entrar en la peluquería y cómo sabes que ella va a ir a la peluquería?- eso me tenía bastante intrigada

-Bueno bellita, resulta que Tanya tiene una agente a la cual no le da un buen trato y bueno yo le hice un cambio de look un día que estaba aburrida y nos agradamos mucho, ella estuvo mas que contenta de saber que le íbamos a dar su merecido y me dijo a la hora en que Tanya iba a ir. En la peluquería trabaja Peter un estilista súper amigo mio, él nos dejara entrar, contactos Bells.

-Mmm… okey y se supone que entramos ¿Y…?

-Bueno ahí iremos al cuarto en donde tienen los diferentes colores de tintura para el pelo y sacaremos uno para el bronceado y otro para el pelo, la muy zorra se bronceará también, puede que cuando termine se lleve una sorpresita.

-Y yo lo grabaré todo y después lo subiré a YouTube, debió haberlo pensado antes de tratar de insinuársele a mi osito.

-Okeeey… Son malas, me quedo más que claro. ¿Pero y si llega a demandarnos o algo así?

-Ella no lo hará, por que tenemos fotos de ella, tratando de entrar en los pantalones de nuestros chicos, en esos videos ellos salen rechazándola y tenemos el video en el que Edward terminó con ella. Es bastante humillante, es una zorra con todas sus palabras. ¿Sabes? cuando salía con Edward lo llamaba siempre, diciendo que el la engañaba, era toda una faceta y resulta que era ella la que cuando Edward la rechazaba se iba a buscar a cualquiera con quien pasar la noche. - Rosalie sonreía con suficiencia y Alice asentía de acuerdo con todo lo que Rose decía.

-¡Pero que maldita!, ¿Edward sufrió cuando terminaron?- nunca había hablado con Edward al respecto y que mejor que las chicas me cuenten, tantas veces había pensado en que a lo mejor en Edward todavía podría haber un poco de amor para Tanya. Estos eran territorios desconocidos.

Las chicas pegaron una carcajada y Alice me respondió

-Bella, a Edward JAMÁS le gusto ni un poco Tanya, creo que la atraía su físico, pero después de dos días él ya quería salir corriendo, la tipa esta loca, ama la fama y el dinero, es una puta interesada y Edward se dio cuenta inmediatamente, él a la semana ya no quería ir a grabar por que no quería encontrársela en el set, estuvo a punto de dejar la película, la tipa parecía una acosadora, siempre llamaba a Edward, amenazándolo con la prensa y haciendo escenitas de que Edward la engañaba, era horrible, no había visto a mujer que cayera tan bajo por un hombre, terminó implorándole a Edward que no terminaran y después se hizo la indignada y se fue. Esa es la gran historia de amor entre Tanya y Edward. No te preocupes, eres lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Edward.- me sonrió

Con todo lo que Alice me contó fue como si me hubieran sacado un peso de encima, siempre le tuve un poco de miedo a una posible reconciliación Edward-Tanya.

-Gracias

-Llegamos, vamos nos quedan 15 minutos antes de que Tanya llegue a la peluquería.

Entramos y nos recibió un chico alto y delgado, cabeza rapada, pero con mirada dulce

-Ali tanto tiempo

-Peter, te he extrañado sabes, nadie trabaja tan bien con las sombras como tu.

-Oh. Liiinda, bien vamos al grano, te queda poco tiempo

-Si, muchas gracias otra vez y si llega a pasar algo solo cúlpanos ¿Okey?, no quiero que arriesgues tu trabajo por esto.

-Está bien, vamos por aquí- nos llevo a un armario donde habían muchos tubos como de pasta de dientes- bueno, todos son para el pelo menos este estante de aquí, ese es para el bronceado. Cuando Tanya llegue les mandare un mensaje y voy a venir para acá a buscar los colores.

-Okey, muchas gracias otra vez

-De nada hasta luego niñas

-Hasta luego y gracias- coreamos

-Okey, rose ve a ponerte en posición para grabar a Tanya, nosotras vamos luego- rose salió del armario y Alice se encaramó en la repisa- Vamos a tomar ese color- me dijo apuntando un tubo

-Alice… ¿Pero…como?- esta enana si que era malvada, pero la amaba, ¿Un color así, en serio?, que no me toque el día en que le caiga mal a Alice.

-Bella solo no preguntes y ayúdame con esto, esta un poco alto- Me puse en puntillas tratando de tomar el tubo color verde musgo, que Alice había elegido.

-¿Estas segura que se le saldrá?- Si quería venganza, pero si no se le salía quedaría con algunos pequeños remordimientos en mi mente.

-Deja de tener esos pensamientos lastimosos, todavía no hacemos nada y ya te estas arrepintiendo- Arrepintiendo, Cobarde… Já un Swan ¡JAMÁS!

-No me estoy arrepintiendo, es solo que… aaah no importa, ¡Hagámoslo okey!

-Así se habla, ahora ve a poner el tubo en la maquina

-¿Solo lo pongo?

-Claro que si, ahí es donde se mezclara y nadie se dará cuenta.

Fui a la bendita maquina y solo había un espacio para poner el tubo así que lo inserte y después había que esperar que Peter viniera a programar la maquina para mezclarlo.

Entre al armario y Alice estaba escribiendo algo en su celular

-Peter ya me envió la señal y vino a buscar el bronceador- puso una gran sonrisa malévola y siguió hablando- y le di un color naranja brillante, ahora podríamos ir a hacernos un masaje en el pelo mientras Tanya se "embellece" – ambas nos reímos y seguí a Alice afuera del armario. Llegamos al lado de rose y ella se veía extremadamente feliz

-A la perra ya le aplicaron la tintura y la llevaron para rosearle el bronceador, tenemos media hora, para ver el resultado

-Que bien, vamos a hacernos un masaje en el pelo, para matar el tiempo

-Ok vamos

Las seguí como en automático, no se como podían estar tan tranquilas haciendo esto, mi corazón latía rápido y estaba nerviosa. Nunca fui la chica en el instituto que hacia travesuras o se saltaba clases, siempre fui tranquila nunca me metía en nada y ahora eso me pasó la cuenta, soy demasiado inocente teniendo a estas dos como amigas.

Una chica rubia me sentó en una silla reclinable, me humedeció el pelo y comenzó a hacerme el masaje, la chica esta tenía buenas manos y poco a poco el sueño comenzó a vencerme.

-:-

-Bella despierta es hora- cuando escuche esas palabras abrí inmediatamente mis ojos y un dolor en el estomago me invadió… nervios.

Me levante de la silla, mi pelo estaba seco, Alice tomó mi mano y fuimos a un gran sillón en medio de la peluquería, se suponía que en la sala de bronceado no hay espejos entonces ella saldría de la sala de bronceado peinada y lista para irse, no sin antes parar a mirarse en el espejo, ahí la grabaríamos y nos iríamos, ese era el súper plan.

Esperamos un momento mas, hasta que se abrió la sala y salió una Tanya, o mejor dicho una naranja con pelo verde, tuvimos que taparnos la boca para que no nos escuchara reírnos, como siempre iba caminando tan arrogante hasta que se vio en el espejo.

-Rose graba

-En eso estoy

Todo paso en cámara lenta, su boca cayó, su cara se enrojeció y comenzó a gritar

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-comenzó a hacer todo un berrinche como los niños pequeños, a patear el suelo, hasta comenzó a llorar-Mi peloooo, mi piiieeeel… aaaaaahhhhh ¿Que me hicieron?, no, ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Cómo?, tú- apuntó a Peter- ¿Que hiciste imbécil? , ¿Como se te ocurre hacerme esto?, maldito te vas a pudrir en la cárcel, ¡Cámbiame el color ahora! Te dije color durazno, no naranja estúpido, y era un tono más rubio, eres un inútil

-No se puede, tiene que esperar al menos dos semanas para eso

-Dos… Dos semanas, tu crees que yo voy a esperar dos semanas, mañana tengo grabaciones y no puedo llegar así, ¡Soy una estrella maldita sea!, llamaré a mi abogado- nosotras nos largamos a reír muy fuerte, ya no lo aguantábamos mas, se veía tan chistosa.

Tanya se dio vuelta y nos vio

-¡Tu fuiste maldita!, ¡Te mataré! ¡Perra te odio! - no podía parar de reír su cara estaba roja y su pelo... mi estomago duele de tanto reír, bien bella ponte seria y has una salida dramática, ponte seria y has una salida dramática

-¡Disfruta tu nuevo look zorra!- Bien, buena salida bella, ahora solo camina, Alice te alcanzará

-¡Já, haber si te metes otra vez con nosotras!- Alice le enseño el dedo medio y camino muy rápido hacia mi- Bella eso estuvo espectacular, Hey rose! ¿Lo tienes?

-Absolutamente todo Al - rose se veía como una verdadera villana, pero hasta yo me sentía así

-¡Malditas, las demandaré!- al terminar de decir eso, rose se devolvió y le hablo muy cerca, cara a cara

-Escúchame bien zorra, por que te lo diré solo una vez, tu dices una palabra sobre esto y yo publicaré cada video que tengo de cuando te ofreces, por que lo hiciste con Emmett, Edward y Jasper, con Edward te funciono una vez, pero tengo muchos videos zorra, así que cuidado y cada vez que alguien te pregunte que pasó, tu vas a decir que fue un problema de los colores, una cosa que digas sobre esto y yo te hundo ¿me entendiste?- Tanya solo la miraba con cara de furia, como si la estuviese matando.

-¡Dije que si me entendiste!- Rose dio un paso y Tanya se cubrió la cara

-¡Si, entendí!

-Muy bien, así me gusta, adiós, nos vemos mañana, y sabré si intentas algo- Rose le dio la ultima mirada y camino hacia nosotras, Tanya regreso a la peluquería y yo me sentí tan bien por fin tenia su merecido.

-Wow Rose eso fue, wow- ella me dedico una sonrisa y me tomó de las manos

-Fue tan liberador, hubiera sido mejor si le hubiera pegado pero me conformo con eso, ahora ¡Vamos de compras!

Gemí, este día seria mas largo de lo que pensé…

**Edward Pov**

_.-*Lunes 10:30_

Media hora esperando a Tanya, todavía no llegaba al set y tenían que maquillarla y peinarla, ¿Por qué había que aguantarle todas estas cosas? Solo esperaré 15 minutos más y le digo a Bill que grabemos las escenas en donde yo salgo sin Tanya.

El sofá estaba tan cómodo y para mi era una tortura, anoche no había dormido mucho, bella y yo hicimos el amor hasta tarde, me asegure de besar todo su cuerpo y grabar cada rincón de el en mi mente. Estaba llegando casi a la inconsciencia cuando la risa de Emmett me despertó

-Wuuuuuaaaaajajajajjajajajaja j- bostecé y mire a Emmett estaba muerto de la risa, casi aullando, entonces todo el set empezó a reír, seguí el curso de su mirada y la vi, y me largué a reír, Tanya venia de color naranja ¡NARANJA! Y su pelo verde, se veía horrible- Tanya pensé que Halloween es en octubre, pero ya descubrimos tu traje, no te preocupes nadie mas se vestirá de calabaza

Seguí riéndome muy fuerte, el primero en hablar fue Bill

-¿Tanya que te pasó?- todos estábamos expectantes por su respuesta

-La maquina falló

-Parece que no le caíste muy bien- Emmett seguía echando bromas y todos nos reíamos

-No puedes grabar así, será mejor que te vallas a tu casa, cuando… no estés naranja vuelves

-Esta bien, adiós- tome una gran respiración para poder calmarme, me dolían las mejillas tanto reírme.

_Lo único que podía decir era… Justicia Divina ¿o no tan divina?_

* * *

_(*) imágenes en mi Blog www. coffeeandcigarretts. blogspot. com_

_Hola Chicas aquí estoy otra vez :) quería contarles que me hice un blog como lo pueden ver arriba, desde ahora todas las imágenes, música y adelantos del fic van a estar ahí, ojala que se den una vueltita :D Bueno les gusto el cap? espero que si, nos leemos para la prox, ¿Reviews? _

_.-*Bye Fraann!_


	16. Oportunidades

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 16_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

**Siento la demora.**

* * *

Bella Pov

_.-*Viernes 19:30 hrs._

Encendí la televisión, por petición de Edward, estaba en el canal E!, dando E! News, y me sorprendió lo que vi.

-_Este es el nuevo look de Tanya Denalí, la protagonista de la saga crepúsculo, no sabemos si tiene algo que ver con un proyecto, su vestuario de Halloween adelantado o si solo decidió imponer una nueva tendencia, lo que si podemos decir es: chicas no copien este tipo de cosas, es horrible, es mejor que Tanya se encierre en su casa o la cenicienta se llevará a la calabaza_.- Jajajaja buena Giuliana, Edward y yo nos reíamos a todo dar en el sillón, hasta que empezaron de hablar de Edward

-_Pasando a otras noticias, también tenemos algunas novedades del sexy vampiro de la saga, Edward estuvo en el evento de la nueva película de su hermana Alice en el cual dio a conocer su noviazgo con la hija de la diseñadora Reneé Swan. Bella y Edward se pasearon muy cariñosos por la alfombra roja, fueron muy amables y nos dieron una pequeña entrevista._

Mostraron todo lo que habíamos hablado con Giuliana. Se veía todo bien pero era raro verme en la televisión, nunca pensé en que saldría a la luz publica, casi siempre acompañaba a mi madre en sus grandes eventos pero rara vez me tomaba fotos con ella.

Me veía feliz al lado de Edward, el tenia una sonrisa estampada en su rostro y cuando nos mirábamos, era mas que obvio el amor que nos tenemos, esperaba que eso no cambiara nunca.

Pero como todo no es color de rosas, siempre hay chicas con el corazón roto y destrozadas por la noticia, y una de ellas es la patética de Tanya, la cual la envidia le brota del cuerpo y comenzó a regar el rumor de que yo era la amante de Edward en el tiempo en el que ellos estaban juntos.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello y a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja

-Te veías hermosa

-Bueno tú no te veías nada mal

-¿Por qué no salimos?

-¿A donde?

-Mmm… no se vamos a cenar o algo así

-¿En serio quieres salir?

-Si, ya lo sabe todo el mundo, no hay por que escondernos ¿Cierto? – Claro si lo pensábamos así, él tenía razón ¿Pero los paparazis? ¿No nos molestarán?

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No te molesta que los paparazis puedan encontrarnos?

-Si, pero siempre va a ser así tienes que saberlo bien bella, siempre que estés conmigo va a ser así, y lo odio, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo siento – ¡Pero que idiota soy! No debería haberle dicho nada, ahora se siente culpable, y todo por mi culpa

-Amor, no te preocupes, yo lo sé, solo estaba asegurándome de que eso no te molestara a ti, a mi nunca me molestará si estoy contigo, yo sé en lo que me estoy metiendo Edward, si, me encanta mi privacidad, pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para estar contigo lo pagaría feliz una y otra vez, te am…- No me dejó terminar cuando ya me estaba besando

-Te espere por tanto tiempo - Nos quedamos mirándonos por un momento y nos íbamos a besar cuando el sonido de el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar

-¿Alo? ¿Qué? ¿Hoy? Si, Okey, ¿Algo más? No, si, en media hora, nos vemos - Edward cortó el celular y yo como siempre tenia mucha curiosidad

-¿Que pasó? - Me sonrió y me levanto del sofá

-Los tsunamis vienen a ver el partido, hay que correr al supermercado, llegan en 20- ¿…?

-¿Los tsunamis?

-Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper

- ¿Y por qué les dices así?- Me miró riendo

-Por que arrasan con todo- Reí – Vamos al súper, necesitaremos mucha comida

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al volvo, el supermercado no estaba muy lejos, solo a 5 cuadras del departamento, bajamos al estacionamiento y nos dirigimos hacia el supermercado, de la mano. Por donde pasábamos la gente se le quedaba mirando, era un poco incomodo, bueno… muy incomodo, pero el parecía sobrellevarlo muy bien, mientras yo intentaba mandarle rayos láser todas las hijas de sus mamas esas… ¡Argg! ¡Es que lo miraban como si fuera un trozo de carne!, él solo apretaba mi mano y me sonreía, llegamos a las escaleras mecánicas y me puse en frente de él y lo besé, para remarcarle a todas ESAS que Edward es mío. Y aún con esa demostración, seguían mirando con ganas de acercársele.

Lo tome de la cintura y nos dirigimos al interior del supermercado

-¿Que vamos a comprar?

-Bueno, unas cervezas, unas papas fritas, bebidas y algo para picar…

-Queso y aceitunas

-Exacto- Me dio un casto beso en los labios y se alejó para tomar un carrito

-Pensé que eran pocas cosas

-Amor, por algo los llamo "Los tsunamis" y más cuando viene Emmett.

Echo a andar el carrito y yo pase una mano por su brazo mientras nos dirigíamos al pasillo de las frituras, de ahí saco 5 bolsas de papas fritas grandes, 4 de ramitas, 5 six pack de coronas y 5 bebidas de 3 lts. Cada una… ¿En serio? Somos seis.

Lo seguí por el pasillo pensando en como Emmett se comería todo eso, iba un poco distraída cuando escuche una voz

-Hola - Se había acercado una rubia alta de ojos azules, con una mini falda y un top. ¿Por qué tenían todas que ser rubias?

-Hola - Le dijo Edward buscando mi mano

-Quería saber si te podías sacar una foto conmigo - Dijo moviendo la cámara en sus manos y lamiéndose los labios la muy perra

-Ehh, si claro- y ahí se me acercó la rubia y me tendió la cámara. Creo que mi boca cayó

-Podrías tomar la foto por favor- Okey bella respira, le sacas la bendita foto y ella se va, tome la cámara y ella pasó un brazo alrededor de el cuello de Edward y saqué la foto

-Listo- Ella se movió le dio un beso a Edward en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias, me llamo Mariel- Poniendo un papel en el bolsillo de la polera de Edward, tomo la cámara, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Edward dio vuelta su cabeza y me miró como impactado y arrepentido. Una ola de furia me recorrió por el cuerpo, me hervía la sangre… está bien, es famoso pero eso no significa que hay que aguantar este tipo de cosas, saque el papel de la polera de Edward y antes de que pudiera detenerme camine hacia la tal "Mariel", le tome el brazo y me miró sorprendida

-Hola, si, soy la novia de Edward por si no te diste cuenta y creo que tampoco te diste cuenta que él nunca te pidió nada, tendrías que ser muy hueca para no darte cuenta- Puse mi mano delante de ella y deje caer el papel en el suelo- Él me tiene a mi y no necesitará a nadie más por mucho tiempo y menos a una ofrecida como tú, ¿Okey? – Me di la vuelta y camine hacia en frente de los quesos donde estaba Edward, que por casualidad no había nadie antes de nosotros, pare y le dije al vendedor

-Hola necesito dos kilos de queso y un kilo de aceitunas negras por favor- No mire en ningún momento hacia Edward, me hice la tonta hasta que el vendedor me paso las cosas- Gracias- sonreí y me di la vuelta hacia Edward- ¿Vamos? - El me miraba con la boca abierta, asintió frenéticamente, llegamos a la caja, pagamos todo y nos dirigimos al volvo y adentro mire a Edward y le dije

-Para la otra yo vendré a hacer las compras para el mes- Río

-Esta bien, pero ¿Qué le dijiste?

-¿A quien?- Sabía de quien me hablaba pero preferí hacerme la loca

-Ah, si sabes de quien hablo, tenía una cara de asustada, Amo cuando te pones celosa ¿En serio que le dijiste?

-Bueno que soy tu novia y que tu no le habías pedido nada, solo eso y no estaba celosa es solo que tu tienes que hacerte respetar - ¡No soy celosa! Yo solo cuido mi territorio y él es solo mío.

-¿Estás segura? por que ella parecía muy asustada - Ehh no Edward no estoy segura, la llame ofrecida y hueca además de decirle que nunca te separarías de mi, pero claro el no necesitaba saber eso

-Si estoy segura, ¿En cuanto llega Emmett?- Le pregunté para cambiar de tema, él solo río y movió su cabeza como si supiera que le estoy mintiendo

-Ehhh debería estar llegando en 5, ¡Mierda! - Edward frenó rápidamente y si no hubiera sido por el cinturón de seguridad me hubiera pegado con el tablero.

Mire hacia adelante y estaba lleno de paparazis, tomándonos fotos como locos y preguntando miles de cosas

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? - Pero él no me respondió, saco su celular, estuvo hablando un momento y de la nada aparecieron siete guardias adentro del edificio, Edward abrió el portón con el control y entró mientras los guardias trataban de que los paparazis no entraran.

-Ahora vamos al departamento y disfrutamos nuestra noche con amigos - Tomó mi mano y sonrió

-:-

Tenía todo listo las papas y ramitas en bandejas, las cervezas en la mesa, servilletas, vasos, hielo, las aceitunas, el queso picado en cuadritos y en pocillos, estaba todo limpio, y la televisión encendida, Edward dijo que Emmett traería unas alitas de pollo así que puse unos platos, iba a ir al baño cuando sonó el timbre

Fui a abrir y me tope con una torre de baldes andante, con dibujos de pollitos en ellos

-Eh ¿Hola?

-Hola Bellie bells - Claro Emmett las traía pero eran como 8 baldes

-Hola Emmett, ¿Como estas?, ¡Hey chicos! - Detrás de él venían Rose, Alice y Jasper

Recibí un coro de "hola bella" y luego tenía mis manos llenas de pie de limón, bebidas y pizzas. Deje las cosas en la mesa y Emmett me dio un gran abrazo de oso y dijo:

-Hey belli bells ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo llevas esto de salir con _Mechas tiesas_?- Reí con eso

-Mmm, creo que bien- Pero claro Edward no se podía quedar callado

-Ella ya peleo con alguien en el supermercado-lo mire feo y el solo se encogió de hombros- te reíste de lo de _Mechas tiesas_ - En un segundo tenia a Alice y rose pegadas a mi

-¿En serio que paso?- Preguntó rose con una sonrisa en la cara

-Nad…- Y Edward de nuevo se me adelanta

-Una chica me pidió una foto y bella se puso celosa y la persiguió y estuvo a punto de degollarla - ¿Cómo podía contar la historia así? ósea

-Mentira, una… – ¿Cómo lo podía decir para que no sonara tan feo?

-Perra, dilo como es, seguro era una perra - Dijo rose

-Esta bien una perra le pidió una foto a Edward y a mi no me hubiera importado si ella no se hubiera lamido los labios mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza, después me pasa la cámara y la perra esta se tira en los brazos de él, yo tomo la foto y ella le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice - puse mi mejor voz de hueca-" Muchas gracias, me llamo Mariel" mientras metía un papel con su numero en el bolsillo, entonces yo tome el papel y le dije era la novia de Edward y que si era lo suficientemente hueca para no darse cuenta y que él no le había pedido nada y menos a una ofrecida como ella y que el estaría ocupado por mucho tiempo conmigo, eso fue lo que pasó.- Rose y Alice me abrazaron gritando cosas como "Así se hace y bien echo" "Es mi hermana perdida", Emmett le palmeaba la espalda a Edward y Jasper reía

-Jajajaj si yo sabía que mi Bellie bells iba a sacar las garras, bien ahora que supimos el cahuín (*1) ¿Podemos comer?- Rose me soltó y le dijo a Emmett

-Tu solo te comerás un balde de alitas

-Pero rose, ya dije que lo sentía

-¡Ya te dije ya!

-Rooooose lo siento- Todos estábamos con cara de WTF y Rose nos explicó

-Mi mamá vino a pasar el día de ayer con nosotros y mande a Emmett a pasear al perro y mi mamá quiso ir a conocer el lugar con ellos, el mastodonte este le pasó el perro a mamá y no hubiera importado si el perro no hubiera sido un San Bernardo que come a parejitas con Emmett

-¡Hey no insultes a Beethoven! ¡Él está anoréxico!

-Si, claro igual que tú, bueno el perro comenzó a correr y Emmett les perdió la pista, al muy tarado no se le ocurrió nada más que hacer, que colgar unos carteles que decían: **"**_**Busco perro y suegra perdidos. Recompensa por el perro."**_- Todos nos largamos a reír a carcajadas incluida Rose - el perro llegó a la media hora pero mi mamá llego a las 7 de la tarde llena de barro y toda despeinada, desde ahí que castigue a Emmett y a Beethoven, con una dieta - Rose sonreía orgullosa y Emmett gemía

-Rose en verdad lo siento, sé que yo tengo la culpa pero no la cargues con Beethoven, él podría enfermar sin su dosis de comida diaria

-Emmett el perro va a estar bien, está bien gordo ¿Okey? ¿Podemos ir a ver el juego?

-Claro está por empezar…

-:-

La noche del viernes fue espectacular, entre bromas, comida y amigos. La comida desapareció, se la comieron toda ¿Cómo? No se, Obviamente Emmett rompió su dieta, se iba a comer a escondidas al baño, hasta que llegó con las esquinas de su boca llenas con salsa barbecue y rose lo notó. Tal y como lo dijo Edward "Arrasaron con todo"

Pero todo lo lindo acaba y ya era lunes, estaba en mi oficina trabajando. Pensando en donde podemos poner los carteles; calles, autobuses, tiendas, buscando contactos etc…, hasta ahora el único rayito de luz que había tenido era que Edward se había pasado por mi oficina y me había dado un dulce beso y un tulipán rojo, que según él significaba _Amor Eterno_, yo simplemente me derretí en frente de él, en serio es que ¿Podía ser mas lindo?, después de eso me metí de lleno en el trabajo, hasta que sonó mi teléfono; era Bill, el director de la película me había llamado por un asunto urgente espero que no tenga que ver nada con mi relación con Edward o con lo de Tanya, Rose había subido a YouTube el video de la estampita –palabra de Emmett, según él era más educado decirle estampita que "es tan puta"- y había sido el video más visto, salió en las noticias y todo ¿Me Echarían del trabajo?

Ahora me dirigía a la oficina de Bill a ver cual era el asunto tan urgente. Toque la puerta, escuche un "Adelante" y entre, estaba un poco nerviosa, ojala que esto no interviniera en mi práctica

-Hola Isabella - Bueno el señor se veía agradable y no estaba enojado, era algo bueno supongo

-Hola, llámeme Bella por favor

-Okey bella, te cite aquí más que nada por un favor y me gustaría que contemplaras la opción antes de responder

-Si, claro - ¿Okeeeey?

-Bien, Bella, sé que este es un gran favor pero en serio no te lo estaría pidiendo si no fuera urgente. Te queremos pedir que formes parte de la película, sé que es muy apresurado pero necesitamos una respuesta ahora. Serías una vampiresa, Maggie; la actriz que estaba destinada para eso tuvo un accidente y a estas alturas no podemos conseguir a nadie. Eres genial para el papel, tendríamos que entrar a grabar el lunes a más tardar, pero necesito una respuesta hoy ¿Que dices?- Shock... ¿Qué? ¿Yo Actriz?...

-A ver si entiendo, me estás pidiendo que forme parte en la película, ¿Como actriz?

-Si

-Pero yo no soy actriz

-Si pero te creemos perfecta para el papel, además no tendrías que salir mucho, son solo algunas escenas

-Okey, pero y si yo dijera que si ¿Que hay de mi práctica?

-Bueno sería lo mismo, crees que no seria bueno para tu Curriculum(*2) haber formado parte de la película, te pondríamos como los 3 meses de practicante además de la participación en la película- Si obvio, sería espectacular para mi Curriculum pero ¿y Edward?

-¿Alguien sabe de esto?

-Tú dices ¿Si Edward lo sabe?- Me sonroje furiosamente - jajajaj no, él no lo sabe, yo solo te vi jueves pasado cuando fuiste a verlo al set y hable con Stephenie y ella también dijo que te parecías mucho y que encajarías perfecto en el papel

-Okey, deja ordenarme, ¿Cuanto tiempo seria de grabación? Y mi trabajo es lo que más me preocupa

-Mira serían dos mese de grabación, y por tu trabajo no te preocupes, Tom tiene pensado dejarte como la publicista oficial de la película, entonces te sacamos una foto, tú la dejas para poder publicitarla y ahí tu trabajo como publicista queda pausado hasta que termines las grabaciones. Después de eso viene el estreno de Amanecer parte 1, en el cual tú te encargaras de todo lo publicitario y así hasta el estreno de Amanecer parte 2. Al ser parte de la película saldrías promocionando como parte del elenco en la alfombra roja y por todo el mundo Amanecer parte 2.

Mira yo sé que es bastante para asimilar, son las 11 de la mañana ven a aquí como a las 5 de la tarde y tráeme tu respuesta.- Woooow en serio, me estaba ofreciendo una gran oportunidad, pero ¿Edward?

-Si es bastante para analizar, lo pensaré, nos vemos a las cinco entonces y gracias por ofrecerme esta oportunidad.

-Nos vemos bella y piénsalo bien por que estas oportunidades nunca se presentan dos veces.

-Si, Bill, adiós - Salí de la oficina de Bill, abrumada por el peso de la decisión que tengo que hacer, por una parte estaba Edward ¿Cómo lo tomaría si yo decía que si?, mi carrera, si participaba en la película ¿Me contratarían por mi trabajo o por haber estado en la película?, y mi vida cada vez sería mas pública, no sé que hacer, ¿A quien pedirle ayuda o algún consejo? ¿Ang? ¿Alice? ¿Edward? ¿Mis padres? Ahhh era un mar de nervios.

-Ahhhhhhh- Iba tan despistada que choque con algo y me asuste, mire hacia arriba y ese algo era mi Edward

-Tranquila, la última vez que me vi no estaba tan feo

-Es solo que me sorprendí, no iba poniendo atención

-¿Que te pasó?- Estaba nerviosa y él lo sabía

-Nada

-No te creo, ¿Vas a tu oficina?

-Ehh… si, no, si, no se- Si ni siquiera podía formar una oración bien

-¿Pasó Algo?- me miró y se le encendió una chispa en los ojos- es ese maldito ¿No? Vino de nuevo a atormentarte, llamaré a la policía

-No Edward, no es eso, si me escuchas te lo puedo explicar, vamos a mi oficina

-¿Estas segura que no tiene nada que ver con él?- Se veía como que en cualquier momento tomaba posición de ataque o algo así

-Si amor estoy segura, vamos

Llegamos a mi oficina y me senté en mi cómoda silla de cuero, tratando de ordenar mis ideas, para decirle a Edward, pero nada se me ocurría. Así que decidí decirle la idea principal

-Bill me ofreció un papel en la película y no se si aceptarlo

-Wow ¿en serio?- Asentí - ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

-No lo se ¿A ti te molesta?

-Claro que no, pero explícame como fue

-Bueno el me llamó por un asunto urgente, y yo fui y me dijo que necesitaba pedirme un favor muy grande, si podía ser de actriz en la película, que la actriz que tenían para ese papel había sufrido un accidente y que yo era perfecta para el papel, que solo tomarían 2 meses de grabaciones y que mi trabajo no corría ningún peligro por que Tom estaba pensando darme el puesto de publicista oficial

-Es una oportunidad muy buena amor, ¿Por qué estas dudando?

-Bueno primero por ti, pensé que te molestarías, después por mi trabajo pero eso esta cubierto y tercero por mi vida, se volverá mas publica y a lo mejor cuando salga a buscar trabajo no me tomaran en serio- Avanzó hasta mi lado, se puso de rodillas y tomó mis manos

-Amor yo nunca me molestaría, tienes una gran oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar, estoy feliz por ti, y lo de que serás más pública bueno, estas conmigo así que igual la cosa no cambiará mucho, solo que ahora yo tendré que espantar a los que quieran una foto contigo-Río

-Gracias. Me sentía perdida, no sabía que hacer- Lo besé, con todo el amor posible y nos tuvimos que separar por que o si no, no nos podríamos controlar

-¿Entonces le dirás que si?

-Sip, tengo ir a las 5, pero mientras antes termine con esto mejor

-¿Te acompaño?, te puedo esperar afuera de la oficina

-Claro- Sonreí

_Ahora si que daría que hablar…_

* * *

_(*1)Cahuín: chisme, cotilleo, rumor mal intencionado, pelambre, no se como le digan en sus países :S_

_(*2)Curriculum: aquí en chile es como el expediente de trabajo de la persona, ósea es como el registro de todas las partes en las cuales ha trabajado la persona además de la información personal y este se muestra cada vez que se va a buscar trabajo._

_.-._

_Hola :S siento la demora, trate de hacer el capitulo para el finde pasado pero no se, no se me ocurría nada y ustedes no merecían un capitulo mediocre, así que tarde un poco pero lo hice, a mi me gusto :) no sé a ustedes. Muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, gracias, gracias, gracias me encanta leerlos :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap, haganmelo saber en los reviews ¿si?_

_El adelanto del cap lo subiré el viernes al blog, pasen! __ www. coffeeandcigarretts. blogspot. com (recuerden borrar los espacios)_

_.-*Bye Fraann!_


	17. Nuevas Experiencias

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 17_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Bella Pov

_.-*Lunes 12:30 Hrs._

-Está todo Listo solo falta firmar aquí y serás una actriz más del reparto- Firme en donde Bill me había indicado y tome una gran respiración

-Listo.

-Okey, ahora irás a que Phil te saque unas cuantas fotografías de perfil y de cuerpo entero, luego él te las mandará y tú las agregarás a la fotografía en la que salen todos los nuevos vampiros, ¿Está bien para ti si mañana te presentamos al equipo y empezamos a grabar?

-Si, está bien, ¿Tengo que aprenderme algún guion para mañana?

-Ohh si, se me había olvidado, en cuanto salgas de aquí le dices a mi secretaria y ella te pasará el guion.

-Ok, ¿Eso es todo?

-Ohh, mañana tienes que estar en vestuario a las 9:00 para lo de tus medidas, eso sería todo Bella. Suerte.

-Gracias por la oportunidad Bill, adiós.

-De nada, adiós.

Salí de la oficina y hable inmediatamente con la secretaria, ella me entregó el guion el cual debo decir, era delgado lo que significa que es poco, por lo menos no tendría que aprenderme tanto.

Estaba emocionada, ansiosa, nerviosa, y miles de emociones más pasaban por mí, salí camino hacia la sala de fotografía en donde estaba Phil, en cuanto llegue él gritó mi nombre y corrió a abrazarme

-Hola Phil

-Hola Bella, estoy tan contento de que vayas a estar en la película, Felicitaciones… ve a vestirte y te sacaremos unas cuantas fotos y vamos a sacar tu mejor lado, de eso estoy seguro

-Muchas gracias Phil, enseguida vuelvo- Fui a la habitación de vestuario y habían dos chicas, creo que las había visto antes pero nunca había hablado con ellas

-Hola soy…

-Si, eres bella y vienes a lo de Maggie

-Sip

-Okey mira ubícate por acá, soy Karla y ella es Alexis

-Un gusto- Las chicas se miraron entre ellas como sorprendidas- ¿Pasa algo?

-No es que, no estamos acostumbradas a relacionarnos mucho con los actores, a excepción de los chicos, tu sabes Alice, Edward, Rose, Emmett y Jasper, por que los demás, son muy geniales como para si quiera decirnos "Hola" y pensamos que a lo mejor tu serías como ellos

-¿En serio? Wow… no, yo no soy así, es mas no me gusta ese tipo de gente, las comprendo.

-¿Tu eres la novia de Edward cierto?- La pregunta de Karla me choqueó por un momento, todavía no me acostumbraba a que la gente me preguntara así abiertamente.

-Hum si- Sonreí

-Si, tenías que ser tú, eres la única chica aparte de ellos que es amable, me alegra que Edward haya encontrado una buena persona – Mientras Karla hablaba y me maquillaba, Alexis me desvestía y me ponía la ropa

-Gracias

-De nada, tienes que usar lentes de contacto rojos, ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

-Yo- Me pasó una cajita la cual contenía los lentes, tome uno, con la otra mano me abrí el ojo y lo puse, primero molestó un poco pero después paso, me puse el otro y me veía… ¿Rara? Como mala o no se.

Las chicas terminaron de vestirme y me veía bien, tenia unos jeans negros, polera blanca, chaqueta de jeans, a mi pelo le hicieron muchos rulos y encima de esos un gorro blanco, converse gris, aros de pluma.

Por lo menos creo que me veía como una vampira, ¿Una vampira dulce?, le di las gracias a las chicas y fui donde Phil, el me dio algunas instrucciones de como pararme o que cara hacer. Estuve ahí como veinte minutos, después de devolver la ropa, fui a mi oficina a arreglar la foto, a ponerle el logo, las imperfecciones y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Estuve en mi oficina hasta las 17:30 y no supe nada de Edward en todo el día, me subí al Audi y tome camino hacia el departamento de Edward, ahora que lo pensaba yo ya debería irme de ahí, aunque no me gustaría hacerlo, pero ese era el hogar de Edward, el necesitaba su espacio. Haría mis maletas y se lo diría hoy.

**Edward Pov**

_.-*18:35 Hrs_

Iba saliendo del estudio, se me había hecho tarde con todas las cosas que tenia que hacer, no pude ver a Bella después de haberla dejado en la oficina de Bill, espero que le haya ido bien. Iba saliendo del estacionamiento cuando vi una gran foto de Bella con el logo de amanecer y sus ojos rojos… se veía bien, toda una vampira.

Me sentía orgulloso de ella y estaba feliz por que al grabar a lo mejor la vería un poco más, aunque sea por un momento, y me dijo que iba a ir de gira, eso ya era un peso menos, me había preocupado por como seria cuando yo tuviera que viajar, pero ahora todo se veía bien.

Le saque una foto con mi celular y se la mande a los chicos, la deje como protector de pantalla para que no se me olvidara mostrársela después. Inmediatamente me llegó un mensaje de Alice

_Wow… es Bella? _

_Se ve hermosa, va a estar en la película? _

_Estoy tan emocionada! _

_Dile que mañana me tiene que contar todo!_

Me subí al volvo y maneje hacia el departamento, de seguro bella ya estaba allá, tenía muchas ganas de verla y preguntarle como había salido todo.

-:-

Abrí la puerta y el aroma a lasaña me golpeó, olía maravilloso, había música, una canción que bella había estado tarareando todos estos días, la cual me había hecho bajar y tenerla en mi celular para escucharla en el volvo.

Entré y me dirigí hacia la cocina y ahí estaba, el amor de mi vida, con un delantal, haciendo ensalada, bailando y cantando, un show digno de mirar

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much, get me an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itching_

Y entre a escena para cantar el coro con ella, se sorprendió al principio, pero siguió cantando conmigo, mientras yo me movía como si estuviera tocando una guitarra y ella giraba mí alrededor levantando los brazos con una cuchara como micrófono

_Oh my my shit everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks too much_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit-chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

Yo hacia el paso de Elvis, y Bella saltaba y movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción, hasta que salto hacia mi y reímos juntos, éramos los mejores cantantes y bailarines del mundo… en nuestra cocina.

La besé y comenzó a sonar una canción de Justin Bieber, a Bella le gustaba en secreto.

-No pretendas que cante eso amor- Bella rio y ese hermoso sonido inundo la cocina, paro la música

-Está bien Elvis… ¿Como te fue?

-Bien, mucho trabajo, muchas canciones- Reímos- y ¿Cómo te fue a ti Priscilla**(*)**?- Bella sonrió

-Bien, ya sabes, fui a hablar con Bill y me hizo firmar un contrato y me mandó a una sesión de fotos

-¡Si te vi!, ¡Estas en el estacionamiento! siéntete privilegiada

-¿En serio?

-Si, le saque una foto - Le pase mi celular y me di la vuelta para tomar un vaso de jugo pero algo en la sala me llamó la atención

-¿Bella para que son esas maletas?

-Amm son las mías- ¡Qué!

-¿Y por qué están en la sala?

-Es que mañana me vuelvo a mi departamento

-¿Por qué?- ¿Había tenido algún problema o algo así?

-Por que Ed, este es TU departamento, tú necesitas tu espacio…

-No seas tonta bella yo amo que estés aquí, me encanta que al llegar a casa estés aquí y que regaloneemos y que hagamos nuestros shows y dormir abrazado a ti y todo eso o ¿No te gusta estar aquí? – ¡Qué espacio! Yo no necesitaba espacio, no quiero que se vaya, me encantaba verla despertar por la mañana

-No pero me siento incómoda, de que pueda estar molestándote, ocupando tu espacio…

-Bella, solo respóndeme esto, ¿A ti te gusta vivir conmigo?

-Claro que si

-Okey entonces te quedas

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, yo amo que vivas conmigo y a ti también te gusta, punto.- No cedería ella se quedaría conmigo y punto final

-Bueno pero si me quedo yo pagaré la mitad de las cuentas-¡Qué!

-Bella yo no te estoy pidiendo dinero, tengo mucho y este es mi departamento, quizás más adelante.-

-No. Si yo voy a vivir aquí, quiero contribuir, somos pareja ¿O no?, pagaré la mitad.

-Un 10%

-50%.

-15%.

-No, entonces me voy- No podía permitir eso, esta chica era ruda

-35% y es mi oferta final- Puse mi mirada seria y fue todo lo que necesite, ya la tenía comiendo de mi mano

-Bueno, ganaste… _Por ahora- _La escuche murmurar, pero lo deje pasar, tenía hambre

-Así me gusta- Sonreí- ¿Que vamos a comer?

-Lasaña

Por eso amaba a esta chica, no solo alimenta mi corazón, si no que tan bien mi panza… La vida es buena.

**Bella Pov**

_.-*9:00 Hrs._

Las nueve en punto y ya estaba en vestuario, tratando de que no se me olviden las líneas, Edward me había "ayudado" un poco anoche, ¡Solo me hacia reír! Haciendo muecas y hablando con acentos raros, cuando se quedó dormido pude repasarlas de verdad.

Después de que todos estuvieran listos para grabar, Bill haría una especie de reunión, las chicas ya me habían vestido y ahora estaban maquillándome.

-Bella estás lista y te ves hermosa.

-Muchas gracias chicas.

-De nada, ya, ve que o si no te atrasarás, ¡Suerte!

-Gracias, adiós.

Para que nadie me viera fui la última en maquillarme mientras Bill me presentaba, me paré en la sala a escuchar…

-Buenos chicos, como todos saben debido al accidente que tuvo Grace, ella no nos va a poder acompañar en la película, y ese es el motivo de esta reunión hoy, les quiero presentar a la nueva integrante que tendremos en el reparto, espero que la traten bien y la reciban como se lo merece, bueno, denle una calurosa bienvenida a Bella Swan

Pase al auditorio y logre ver diferentes emociones en todas las personas, habían muchas que me sonreían amablemente, otras serias que asentían, la de mis amigos que era de sorpresa y felicidad, la de Edward, que me miraba con amor y orgullo, y claro no podía faltar, la de Tanya que parece que iba a explotar de rabia en 3, 2, 1...

-¡QUÉ! ¡Ella no puede estar aquí, no puede! ¡Si la dejan a ella yo me voy!

Me quede ahí mirando la escena, ¿Que mas iba a hacer? estos ya no eran mis territorios y ella era la actriz principal, a lo mejor lo de ser actriz no es para mi.

-Tanya, ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?- Bill le preguntaba a Tanya

-Es que ella no puede estar en la película, mhmh ¡Ella es la novia de Edward!- Me quedé helada mirando a Edward, quien tenía la mandíbula apretada, y Rose se iba a parar cuando Emmett la tomó por los brazos y le susurro algo al oído

-Si, lo sé, pero que tiene que ver eso con que ella este en la película, por favor Tanya deja de hablar ridiculeces y comencemos a grabar

Gracias a dios todos se empezaron a parar, algunos me saludaban y me daban la bienvenida, otros solo un saludo con la mano y Alice, bueno ella llego corriendo a abrazarme

-¡Bella estoy tan feliz! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? Tienes que contármelo todo!

-Claro Al, prometo contarte todo

Rose me abrazo diciendo que estuvo a punto de ir a pegarle un puñetazo a la estampita para que se quedara callada, Emmett me felicito, lo que fue muy maduro de su parte, Jasper me felicito también y Edward me abrazo y me dijo que me veía muy bien, que me deseaba suerte, claro, no se iba a poner a besarme delante de todos los que nos estaban mirando.

La gente del set nos llamo para empezar a grabar y dada la casualidad, me tocaba grabar con Edward, Tanya y su hija Semi-vampira. Tome mi posición en el set, junto Francis y Lisa, ellos eran los otros integrantes de mi "Clan", fueron muy dulces, tratando de incluirme y todo.

La escena era así, Francis, Lisa y yo, llegábamos a la casa en donde Edward nos explicaba todo lo relacionado con la hija y les decíamos que les creíamos y eso, en esa escena solo me tocaban como tres líneas.

Hicimos la toma como ocho veces, tres por que Tanya no se concentraba y no quería abrazarme, y las otras fueron por que debían sacarlas de diferentes ángulos, al final terminamos a eso de las 11:30 y de ahí fui a hacer una escena en donde tenía que correr sobre una cinta, a eso de las 3:30 me dieron media hora para comer.

Iba saliendo del set cuando Alexis y Karla me llamaron para tomarme las medidas, organizarse con el maquillaje, etc. Cada vez que veía a las chicas íbamos tomando más confianza, hasta el punto de ahora ser como una de ellas, hablaban de lo feliz que estaban de que Bill hubiera parado a Tanya, y que Tanya después de lo ocurrido, había llamado a su agente, para ver que podía hacer, para que yo no estuviera en las grabaciones, claro las chicas estuvieron ahí y escucharon todo…

-Bella, te lo digo en serio, ella estaba como loca, le gritaba que ¿Cómo no iba a poder encontrar alguna manera para sacarte de la película?, la niña le decía que no se podía hacer nada al respecto que iba a tener que aguantarte y blah blah blah… Pero estaba furiosa, a punto de sacarse las extensiones – Contaba Karla

-Yo creo que debería ser más profesional y dejarlo pasar y que me trate como una persona cualquiera, yo lo preferiría así- Alexis dio un gran bufido

-¡Profesional! Ella no tiene ni un pelo de profesional, ella es actriz por que acostó con un productor y la metieron en una película, si tu creías que había estudiado, estás muy equivocada, me sorprendería saber que termino el cuarto medio.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces con que derecho se cree mejor que los demás?

-Es solo una perra con buen cuerpo y suerte - parece que a Alexis en serio le caía mal Tanya

-Hola chicas- Saludo Edward, entrando a la sala

-Hola-Respondieron las chicas con una sonrisa, nadie le podía negar una a Ed

-Hola hermosa- se acercó a besarme y las chicas emitieron un "Aww", les sonrió y me tomo de la mano

-Me la puedo llevar- Pregunto con una de sus sonrisas torcidas

-Si, claro ya terminamos

-Adiós chicas y gracias- Alexis movía la mano en un gesto como quitándole importancia

-Adiós chicas-Se despidió Edward

-Adiós chicos

-¿Que fue todo eso?- Salimos del set de la mano hacia la sala en donde estaban nuestras cosas, las recogimos y nos fuimos hacia el estacionamiento, Edward me había traído hoy al trabajo, para darme "Su apoyo", ¡Mentira! Era muy sobreprotector como para dejarme conducir sola, le encantaba llevarme, creo que le hacia subir su ego de hombre o algo asi.

-¿A donde vamos?

-A tu departamento a recoger el resto de tus cosas

-Mmm… okey

El viaje fue tranquilo y lleno de risas, cante unas canciones para el, y él ponía unas voces y muecas raras, cuando parábamos en los semáforos la gente se nos quedaba mirando y cantábamos para ellos, al final terminaban riéndose también.

Llegamos al departamento, terminaba de abrir la puerta con llave cuando Edward me agarro de la cintura y me beso, abrí la puerta del departamento aun besándonos y sentimos a alguien aclararse la garganta, me di vuelta y… ¡Mierda!

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

_Bueno… ¿Reunión Familiar?..._

* * *

_**(*) Priscilla**: es la esposa de Elvis Presley, por eso Edward llama asi a Bella, cuando esta le dice Elvis :)_

_**C**anción__ que cantan Edward y Bella: **Everybody Talks - Neon Trees **_

**_.-._**

_Hola Chicas como están? espero que bien, muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, me encanta leerlos, me emociono mucho cuando mi celular suena . Pero todavía no llegamos a los 120__:c_

**_Un gracias especial a : salmitaCullen , Maru-chan1296, macraerazo, candy1928... lindas niñas que siempre dejan reviews *.*_**

_ Bueno les gusto el capitulo?, Edward conocerá a los padres de Bella (Ahhhhhhh) emm ya._

**_¡Me hice un facebook!, toda la información esta en el blog __ www. coffeeandcigarretts. blogspot. com (recuerden borrar los espacios)_**

___**Recuerden que después de dejar el review en el fic xD deben pasar al blog, ahí siempre van a estar las imágenes de la historia, la música y los adelantos de los próximos capítulos y mi perfil, mi foto por si quieren saber como soy 1313 xDDD**  
_

___Ya chicas nos leemos para la próxima que estén bien...Cariños desde Chile!_

___**.-*****B**ye**!** **F**raann**! :)**_


	18. Reunión Familiar

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 18_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

_-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?_

_Bueno ¿Reunión familiar?..._

_.-*Bella Pov_

¿El momento más vergonzoso de mi vida? Si, Ahora. Mi padre miraba a Edward con rayos en los ojos y su cara roja, ¿mi madre? Ella se carcajeaba por la expresión de todos, a lo que mi padre la miraba, como diciéndole que no era gracioso, yo moría de vergüenza con la cara hecha un tomate y Edward bueno él estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y levemente sonrosado.

En un momento llegue a pensar que Edward podría estar en peligro y me puse delante de él como un sistema de protección. Charlie en serio estaba enojado.

-Renée para de reír, esto es serio- Intentaba Charlie

-Ay Charlie, nuestra niña ya es grande, además ¿Quien la puede culpar con un novio así?- ¡Dios!

-Renée, te estas poniendo del lado del enemigo

-Charles para ya, Bella tiene un novio, ¡Asúmelo ya creció!

-Pero es mi niña

-Si eso mismo decía mi padre y eso nunca te detuvo. ¿Te acuerdas charles?, tu eras igual de guapo y sexy y yo babeaba por ti - Charlie carraspeo avergonzado, mierda, si sigue así terminará hablando de su vida sexual

-¡Dios! ¡Mamá!... ¿Que hacen aquí?- Traté de sonar lo mas dulce

-Te vinimos a ver pero parece que estás _muy bien_- Renée levantaba las cejas sugestivamente

-¿Y cuando llegaron, por que no me avisaron?

-Bueno hija, queríamos darte una sorpresa- Charlie me sonreía dulcemente, por ultimo el enojo se le había pasado

-¿Y por cuanto se quedarán y donde?

-¿Hija no nos presentarás?- Charlie tenia la mirada pegada en Edward

-Oh. Claro, mamá, papá él es Edward mi novio, Edward él es mi papá Charlie Swan y mi mamá Reneé Swan

-Un gusto señor- Edward estrecho su mano con la de mi padre y creo que mi padre ejerció un poco mas de fuerza que la normal

-Si… un gusto-Dijo Charlie a la defensiva

-Charlie ya suelta al niño, hola Edward estoy contenta de conocerte al fin- Mamá le dio un gran abrazo a Edward y yo me preparé para lo peor

-Hola papá- Me envolvió en un abrazo que derrochaba cariño y amor. Su actitud me desconcertó, mi papa nunca había sido tan expresivo

-Te extrañe princesa, mucho. ¿Por qué no has llamado?

-Yo también los extrañe mucho, pensé que estaban ocupados

-Nunca para ti princesa, ¿Desde hace cuanto no nos veíamos? ¿Cinco meses?, no te alejes así Bella

-Papá, lo siento es solo que no he tenido tiempo y ustedes siempre están de viaje y…

-Okey eso ya no importa… solo no te alejes demasiado ¿Si?, llámanos o ven con nosotros

-Los llamaré siempre que pueda ¿Okey?

-Okey

-Mi Bella estas tan grande amor- Renée me dio un efusivo abrazo y me susurro bajito- _Tienes un novio muy sexy bella, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, saliste igual a mí_. _Apuesto a que se la pasan muy bien._

-¡Mamá!

-¡Hija!- Sonreí

-Bueno, bueno basta de saludarse, ¿Cómo estas hija?, ¿Que tal tus estudios?-pregunto Charlie, nos fuimos a sentar en los sillones

-Bien, en este momento estoy haciendo mi práctica y hasta el momento me ha ido muy bien.

-Ah, si claro ¿Lo de la película cierto?-Charlie pasaba su mirada de mi hacia Edward

-Oh hija tengo que decirlo, ¡Te ves espectacular de vampira!, es que cuando te vimos en esos carteles con Charlie ¡No lo podíamos creer!, Charlie le saco una foto y se las ha mostrado a todos nuestros amigos.

-¡Renée!- Charlie le susurraba a mama avergonzado mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara

-Charlie admítelo, babeabas y le alardeabas a todos mostrándole la foto, diciéndoles "Esta es mi hija", estamos muy orgullosos de ti Bella- mire a Charlie y él me sonrió- y bueno Edward cuéntanos, háblanos de ti.- Edward se aclaró la garganta y yo me puse nerviosa

-Bueno, Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 25 años, soy actor, trabajo en el mismo lugar que bella ,soy el vampiro de la película y amo a su hija- Edward le sonrió a mamá y mama le devolvió la sonrisa embobada

-¿Y como se conocieron?-Renée estaba cada vez mas curiosa, aunque creo que era normal

-Yo fui el encargado de darle el tour por el estudio y comenzamos a hablar y hacernos amigos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra relación iba mas allá de la amistad así que le pregunte si quería ser mi novia y bueno ella increíblemente dijo que si, y bueno pues ahora estamos viviendo juntos. – Si creo que fue algo así pero en un día pero no le iba a decir eso a papá

Me volví hacia Edward sorprendida de que haya tocado ese tema tan rápido, Charlie se atraganto y comenzó a toser mientras cada vez comenzaba a ponerse mas rojo por la falta de aire, me pare y comencé a darle palmaditas en la espalda, para que pudiera respirar o algo. Fui a la cocina a buscarle un vaso con agua y cuando al fin pudo calmarse habló:

-¡¿Que?! ¿Están viviendo los dos aquí? ¿JUNTOS?

-No papá, estamos viviendo en el departamento de Edward

-Hija, no crees que van un poco rápido- Dijo Charlie. Iba a responder cuando Edward se adelanto

-No señor, yo la amo con mi vida y ella por una casualidad de la vida también me ama, ¿Para que seguir esperando si estamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos?

-¡Pero que romántico!- Renée mira a Edward con esa mirada soñadora suya que tenia cada vez que veía esas películas de amor en blanco y negro

-Hmph…bueno y que hacían aquí entonces

-Vinimos para buscar las cosas que faltaban de bella

-Mmm… bueno, entonces… ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Que les parece si hacemos un almuerzo en el departamento de Edward

-Nuestro departamento-Dijo Edward papá miro mal a Edward

-Bueno, danos la dirección y nos encontramos allá…

**Edward Pov**

-Creo que tu papá me odia.

-Ed no te odia, él es así, un poco receloso al principio pero después te amará- Si, claro, yo lo vi en sus ojos si el pudiera haberme matado ahí mismo, lo hubiera hecho.

Estábamos en el departamento ordenando un poco, los padres de bella no tardaban en llegar. Renée era muy agradable creo que le caí muy bien, ella se rio de la situación y aliviano un poco la tensión que había en ese departamento, pero Charlie era otra cosa, él no se veía muy feliz y no lo culpo, ver a su hija besándose así, de una manera muy indecorosa con alguien no debe ser fácil, pero igualmente intente dejarle bien claro que yo amaba a bella y no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasase estando conmigo, nunca.

-¿Y si hacemos pollo con champiñones y ensaladas?

-Bella podemos ir a comer, no tienes que cocinar.

-Quiero cocinar y quiero que solo estemos solo nosotros, no quiero garzones ni nada.

-Bueno, entonces cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien, cocinas increíble- Me dio un dulce beso y para mi mala suerte sonó el timbre.

Bella fue a abrir la puerta y yo pase al living, Charlie venia con unas bolsas de supermercado mientras que Renée traía su celular en su mano. Traté de ayudarle con algunas cosas pero se resistió.

-Oh, Su departamento es hermoso y tiene una gran vista

-Gracias, la vista es lejos lo mejor.- Yo estaba pensando en bella, es la mejor vista que había tenido en mi departamento

-¿Ed me puedes ayudar con esto un poco?- Me pidió bella desde la cocina

-¿Qué pasa?

-Iré a comprar con mamá al supermercado nos faltan algunas cosas para el almuerzo, te quedaras solo con papá por un momento, no dejes que te asuste, es inofensivo-Me dijo bella con una risita, yo no le encontraba lo chistoso.

Esto era una broma muy cruel, ¿Donde estaban las cámaras? mi bella me iba a dejar... solo, quizás para cuando volviera ya seria tarde... moriré, Charlie sin duda me mataría y después ocultaría mi cuerpo en alguna parte por ahí. Se veía bastante amenazante, además claro de ser el padre de mi chica, tengo que dar una buena impresión.

-Yo puedo ir a comprar- Sonreí

-No mi mama quiere "Conocer el barrio" y es muy insistente Edward, no es como si tuviera elección, mi madre me esta esperando.

-No me dejes por favor, Moriré, tu padre me odia.

-No te odia, solo lo hace para molestar un momento, es una buena persona.

-Si yo muero, quedará en tu conciencia.

-No sabía que eras tan gallina- Bella trataba de disimular una carcajada con una tos y no lo hacia nada bien.

-Bebé no puedo ser agresivo con tu padre, tengo que dar una buena impresión o por ultimo asegurarme de que no me odie… tanto.

-Buen punto, lo siento tengo que ir. No te pasará nada eres fuerte… Te amo, Adiós, No seas tan exagerado- Y se largo riendo de la cocina.

-Charlie vamos al supermercado con bella quédate con Edward.

Renée y Bella salieron por la puerta y Charlie y yo estábamos en medio de la sala parados mirándonos, paso una eternidad hasta que me dispuse a invitarlo a sentarse.

-Sr. Swan siéntese.

-Hmph gracias.

-¿Quiere una cerveza?- Por favor que diga que si.

-Bueno- Casi corrí al refrigerador por unas cervezas pero recordé mi dignidad, volví con las cervezas a sentarme en el otro extremo del sillón. Tome un sorbo y Charlie comenzó a hablar

-Que sientes por mi hija Edward. – Fue directo al hueso

-Yo la amo...

-Mira chico quiero dejar esto en claro desde ahora y te lo diré solo una vez, tu le rompes el corazón a mi niña y yo te juro que te hundo…Hasta el fondo, no me gusta presumir pero tengo los medios para hacerlo y no dudes en que lo haré. Si haces un paso en falso con mi niña, te arrepentirás, te estaré vigilando de cerca, cuidado Cullen, y si crees que esto con Bella es un juego, apártate ahora, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.- Apartarme... ¡Nunca!

-A ver señor, con todo respeto, pero lo que yo quiero con bella es serio. Esto no es un juego, nosotros estamos viviendo juntos y nos amamos. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz a mi lado, yo no la dañaría nunca y tampoco permitiría que nadie lo hiciera. Estoy seguro de que ella es la indicada para mi, yo me siento... completo cuando estoy con ella y no voy a permitir que la separen de mi lado, ni usted ni nadie.- Des pes de un silencio que me pareció eterno el papá de bella habló…

-Tienes valor chico y creo que eres sincero. Está bien confiare en ti, pero no creas que si haces algo saldrás intacto. Esto no pasa muy a menudo y mucho menos cuando se trata de mi hija, confío en ti, no me decepciones. Ah y puedes llamarme Charlie- Me palmeó la espalda y se levanto

-Gracias Charlie, te juro que cuidaré y haré feliz a tu hija

-Eso espero, no me decepciones chico- Bien, estaba aprobado por el papá, y como por arte de magia sonó el timbre y yo seguía con vida…

**Bella Pov**

Habíamos pasado un gran almuerzo entre risas y bromas, no hubieron silencios incómodos ni nada, todos eran participes de una misma conversación…En fin, lo pasamos muy bien sobre todo después de ir al supermercado con mi madre, parece que entre Ed y Charlie las cosas habían mejorado, ya no había tensión entre ellos, yo sabia que se llevarían bien tarde o temprano además Edward es un gran chico y eso no le pasa desapercibido a papa.

-Adiós mamá

-Adiós Bebé, te diría que te cuidaras pero creo que Edward lo esta haciendo muy bien o… lo están _haciendo _muy bien.

-¡Mama!-¡Dios! Eso solo podía ser doble sentido

-¡Qué! Es verdad bella se ven tan bellos juntos, no dejen que nada los separe.

-Mama, te amo, gracias.

-Y yo a ti mi niña, llámanos mas seguido

-Bueno, cuídense ustedes también

-Te aseguro que lo _hacemos_- ¡Dios! estaba moviendo sus cejas

-Okey mamá, papá adiós- Abrace a papá y me sentí como si volviera a tener nueve años otra vez.

-Cuídate mi niña, te amo

-Y yo a ti papá

-Haznos saber mas seguido de ti y cuida a Edward es un buen chico

-¿Si?

-Si, tu sabes tuvimos una pequeña charla- Me sonrió

-¡Papá!

-Esta vivo ¿No? Es mi deber como padre asustarlo un poco, pero es un buen chico y te ama y por primera vez me iré tranquilo, por que hay una gran persona junto a ti.

-Papá, muchas gracias…por todo

-Bella, siempre quise que fueses feliz y ahora lo eres, así que solo cuídate y disfruta todo lo que te esta pasando, te amo

-Y yo a ti papá, adiós

-Adiós- Se subieron al auto y mamá antes de que este partiera, sacó su cabeza por el auto y grito:

-_Adiós Edward no canses tanto a mi bebé_- ¡Dios! Había gente

-Solo un poco Renée- Le pegué un codazo en las costillas a Edward, era mi madre con la que estaba hablando de nuestra vida sexual. A estas alturas mi cara era de un rojo brillante

-¡Dios! ¿Tenias que responderle?

-Amor tu madre empezó, no podía ser tan descortés y no responderle nada, estaba preocupada por ti

-Hmph seguro

-Dios eres igual a tu padre

-¿Qué?

-Tu padre hacía lo mismo

-Si…Locos y todo los extrañaré

-Los puedes ir a ver cuando desees

-Mmm… ¿Y ahora que?

-¿Que de qué?

-Que haremos

-Nuestro felices por siempre… ¿Quieres cansarte?

-Por supuesto…

* * *

Hola chicas! ...si lo sé soy una persona horrible me demore demaciado pero estoy colapsada con el liceo y fin de año...es horrible estar en ultimo año. _Chicas las actualizaciones creo que las haré semana por medio por que en verdad no tengo tiempo espero que me comprendan_... Bueno muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos me encantan como siempre *.*... Les gusto el capitulo?

_**Necesito su ayuda! :) puse una encuesta en mi perfil para ver que tipo de drama quieren para cuando bella se entere que edward es anthony :) ayúdenme ¿si? pasen a votar! en la opción de gran drama como final del fic... no significa que terminaran enojados ni nada o que la historia se acabará en el prox capitulo, NO. **_

bueno como siempre pasen a mi blog : _ www. coffeeandcigarretts. blogspot. com EL ADELANTO ESTARÁ AHÍ EL LUNES_ (Recuerden borrar los espacios)

Agregame a facebook : Fraan Finthehouse

bueno eso seria ... nos vemos en el prox cap! :)  ¿Reviews?

_** .-*Bye Fraann!**_


	19. ¡¿¡Eres Anthony!

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 19_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

¡Con un 85% de votos ganó la alternativa nº 1!

* * *

_.-*Bella Pov_

_2 meses después_

_Viernes 16:45 hrs._

Estaba terminando todos los detalles de los posters en el _Nokia Theatre,_ habíatenido tanto trabajo esta semana, con todo lo que es la alfombra roja, mas las grabaciones extras, y añádanle a Alice detrás de ti todo el día diciéndote que era hora de ir al centro comercial a buscar el vestido que usaré… era estresante.

Mañana era la alfombra roja y todo tenía que estar perfecto. Había estado trabajando estas dos últimas semanas en esto y esperaba que saliera bien. Estaba arreglando las ultimas cosa para poder ir a casa con Ed, el pobre también había tenido mucho trabajo estas últimas semanas y casi no habíamos hablado ni nada, solo nos veíamos en las grabaciones ya que llegábamos solo dormir al departamento, todo el set era un caos y terminábamos exhaustos.

Ed me había llamado hace un rato para que me fuera a casa para estar con él, justo como lo hace un niño con su madre, fue adorable, pero entonces todavía no terminaba. Lo único que faltaba para que todo estuviera listo era que los maestros terminaran con las decoraciones, la alfombra, etc. Eso no era mi trabajo así que podía retirarme, tome mi cartera y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento del teatro.

Iba saliendo del teatro cuando mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Alice, diciéndome que ya había encontrado un traje perfecto para mí y que lo pasara a buscar, creo que se aburrió de esperar a que fuéramos al centro comercial.

Cambie de ruta hacia el departamento de Alice y Jasper. Edward tendría que esperarme un momento más, solo esperaba que el traje que Alice tenia no fuera muy exótico.

-Hola Al

-¡Bella! Hola, pasa, pasa.- Entré al departamento y me empujo todo el camino hasta su dormitorio

-He estado toda la tarde buscando tu vestido perfecto para mañana y ¡Lo encontré! como tú vas a ir con mi hermano tienes que verte sexy y sofisticada, míralo es perfecto ¡Se verán perfectos juntos!- Era un vestido rojo, con encaje en la espalda, llegaba hasta el suelo y tenía un GRAN encaje, mucho, muy grande, extremadamente grande.

-¡Alice mira ese escote! Voy a parecer una mujerzuela- Chasqueó la lengua y hizo un movimiento con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto

-Bella no parecerás mujerzuela, te lo juro. Yo Alice Cullen jamás y te lo repito JAMÁS te haría ver así. Pruébatelo

Me lo puse y al contrario de lo que pensaba el vestido se veía muy bien, digno de una alfombra roja, y digno de estar al lado de Edward. Tenía que reconocerlo, Alice tenía razón el vestido era espectacular y se veía hermoso en mi.

-Ves te lo dije, te ves hermosa, a Edward le encantará, apuesto a que se quedará boquiabierto- Escuchaba a medias a Alice, estaba fascinada con la imagen que tenía en frente, jamás pensé verme tan… Bien.

-¡Bella, que te quites el vestido. Llegó Emmet! No quiero que nadie lo vea.

-Ya, calma, estoy en eso- Comencé a sacarme el vestido y ponerme mi ropa muy rápido, por que se escuchaban pisadas en el pasillo

-Apúrate, apúrate, no quiero que nadie lo vea hasta la alfombra roja.

-¡Alice ya! me pones más nerviosa, estoy terminando- Le pase el vestido, ella lo puso inmediatamente en su armario y Rose entro en la habitación.

-¿Qué hacen? ¡Trajimos comida y alcohol! Vamos.- Y salió de la habitación

-Vamos, ya llame a Edward, viene para acá

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo? Debería haberse quedado en la casa. Estaba muerto

-Eso ya no importa, viene en camino, vamos. Sabes te tengo una sorpresa genial, mañana creo que me lo agradecerás, amo a mi hermano y lo sabes, pero es para que… ya sabes, para que disfrutes la vista por un momento. _Y para molestarlo_

-¿Alice de que hablas?

-Nada.- Recuerda es tu amiga y está loca, no preguntes

Caminamos hasta la sala y allí nos encontramos con la mesa llena de comida chatarra y alcohol; había doritos, papas fritas, ramitas, cheetos, vodka, tequila, ron y limones, todo en grandes cantidades. No sentí mis pies en el suelo y supe que Emmett había hecho lo suyo, estaba envuelta en un gran abrazo de oso; la especialidad de Emmett.

-¡Bellie, te he extrañado taaanto!- Me abrazaba fuerte y me movía de lado a lado

-Si yo también te extrañe Emmett…

-Tenemos tanto que conversar, no sabes los cahuines que te tengo Bellie bells

-Ok…

-¡Emmett Suéltala!

-Enana a ti también te extrañe… un poco- Emmett me soltó y sentí como el preciado aire entraba en mis pulmones.

-Ni te me acerques- Le decía Al a Emmett quien caminaba con las intenciones claras de darle un abrazo- te juro que si me tocas un pelo, te mataré

-Bueno peque, pero lo haré en un futuro próximo, _muy próximo. _¿Donde está Eddie?

-Dijo que venía en camino- le dije a Emmett y mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, era una notificación de Facebook; Ángela me había enviando un mensaje preguntando cuando nos juntaríamos para vernos, casi no la veía desde que mi practica dejo de ser supervisada ya no tenía que ir a la universidad y perdimos todo el contacto, de vez en cuando nos hablábamos por Facebook pero muy poco, no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para extrañarla, mañana la iría a ver seguro, me hacía sentir mal que ella pensara que la fama me haya cambiado, yo se que ella nunca lo pensaría pero no importa. Le conteste que mañana la iría a ver a su nuevo departamento, porque en el que vivíamos juntas lo habíamos vendido y repartimos cincuenta porciento para cada una.

Guarde el celular en mi bolsillo y me senté a un lado de Emmett en el sofá.

-¿Qué hacías Bellie bells?

-Solo revisaba Facebook, alguien me escribió.

-¿Alguien como Anthony Masen?- Dijo Emmett con tono sugerente

-¿Lo Conoces?- ¿Como lo iba a conocer? Era imposible.

-Pero claro que si, si es Edward ¿No lo sabías?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi Edward? – ¿Esto era una broma?

-Mmm… Si es Eddie- Emmett se veía algo confundido

-¿Es broma cierto?- Tenía que serlo, es que él no podía serlo, solo no podía ¿O sí?

-Eh no ¿Por qué?- Emmett estaba muy serio como para estar bromeando.

-Hola chicos- Y ahí venia el impostor. Tan alegre como siempre y su sonrisa, esa que me derretía, pero hoy no le serviría de nada, estaba tan molesta y él caminaba tan tranquilamente que me llegaba a dar rabia. Saludo a Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett y era mi turno.

-Hola Amor- Venía con claras intenciones de besarme pero corrí mi cara y le dije:

-¿Podemos conversar? - Su cara de confusión no podía ser más grande

_**Edward Pov**_

Venía llegando al departamento de Alice y Jasper, después de mucho rato en el trafico, estaba muerto, cansado como nunca pero en cuanto la enana me dijo que Bella estaba allá, me pare con energías de no sé dónde y maneje hasta acá.

Salude a los chicos uno por uno mire a bella y supe que algo no andaba bien. Iba a besarla pero no me dejó ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me pidió que conversáramos y yo no podía estar más desconcertado y confuso, hace media hora habíamos hablado y todo estaba bien. Esto no me olía bien, ¿Que habrá pasado?

-¿Podemos conversar? – Se voz era fría y neutra

-Claro- Bella se paro y se encamino hacia la puerta. Mire a los chicos para que alguien me dijera que había pasado o algo. Pero todos se encogieron de hombros. Salí hacia el pasillo y me encontré a Bella reclinada contra la pared y sus brazos cruzados

-¿Qué pasa?- En su cara no había ninguna expresión que pudiera guiarme hacia algo.

-¿Cómo es que tú eres Anthony?- De todas las cosas que imagine que me diría esta es la que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?- ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Emmett me lo dijo, Edward me puedes explicar qué pasa ¿Por qué me mientes?- ¡Emmett! ¡Mentirle!

-No te miento, es solo que, bella te contaré todo ¿Está bien?- Estaba muy enojada nunca la había visto así, tan seria y fría.

-Bueno te escucho

-¿No podemos irnos a casa?- o a algo mas cómodo en donde no estuviéramos parados, mirándonos como si no nos conociéramos

-No Edward, quiero que me lo cuentes ahora

-En serio que no quieres sentarte o algo- Me estaba poniendo nervioso, mirándome como si fuera un imputado en un juicio o algo así.

-¡No!

-Bueno, está bien… esto paso antes de conocerte… Hubo un día de grabaciones en el que estaba muy aburrido y entre a Twitter, me puse a ver mis seguidores y te vi, amé tu foto y bueno te… te busque en Facebook y me hice una cuenta para poder hablar contigo- _Comenzaba a temer por esta conversación ¿Y si terminaba conmigo?_- pero obviamente no podía ponerme como Edward Cullen, la gente se volvería loca y aparte no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, a lo mejor no me agregabas o no sé.

Me aceptaste y me emocione mucho, comenzamos a hablar y era inevitable no tratar de mandarte un mensaje o quererte, cada vez hablábamos más y con cada palabra que cruzaba contigo me empezaste a gustar y después te vi en la oficina y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, te reconocí inmediatamente, eras mil veces más hermosa que en tu foto y creo que ahí fue cuando me enamore de ti. Y si, quise decírtelo pero o temía a que te lo tomaras mal o no era el momento indicado, solo no encontraba el momento. Eso es todo… - y espere y espere y espere.- Dime algo- Ahora había un sentimiento de confusión en su cara.

-Pero la otra vez, hablamos y no me dijiste nada

-Bella, se me olvido ¿Okey? Estaba más preocupado por tu integridad física, te dije que apenas él se acercara me llamaras ¿Y qué pasó? tuve que enterarme por otras personas.

-Bueno, eso ya pasó, pero ¿Te das cuenta que todo este tiempo he estado hablando con alguien quien no existe y que me hiciste ver como una estúpida?- Ella nunca podría ser una estúpida

-Lo siento de verdad, nunca pensé que pensarías que eras una estúpida por hablar conmigo yo solo quería hablar con alguien quien me pareció una buena chica, quien no solo se interesara por la celebridad que es Edward Cullen. Lo se debí decírtelo, pero no es como si te hubiera acosado o algo, fue solo… no lo sé ¿El destino? En serio lo siento _amor_. ¿Todavía puedo llamarte así?

-Claro que sí pero, es que siento como si te hubieras estado burlando de mi o algo.- Y aquí voy otra vez

-Bella. En serio lo siento ¿Si? Pero no pediré disculpas por haberte buscado o algo así, amé cada conversación contigo. Y a lo mejor si no te hubiera buscado tú hubieras ido a trabajar a Summit y nos hubiéramos conocido igual. El punto es que… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no te dejaré ir y no pediré disculpas por haberte buscado, eso ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida, no pediré disculpas por estar contigo. Te amo y siento no haberte dicho esto a tiempo. Ese fue mi error.

-Sinceramente… ¿Me lo ibas a contar?

-Sinceramente…se me había olvidado… ¿Realmente importa? ¿Me perdonas?- Puse mi mejor sonrisa y me sonrió de vuelta, ahora podía respirar profundo.

-Claro que si, te amo, como puedes pensar que no lo haría después de todas esas cosas hermosas que me dijiste.

-Estaba nervioso y tuve miedo, por un segundo pensé que…- Me abrazo y me dio esa paz que solo ella me sabía dar, pensé que jamás volvería a sentir ese pequeño cuerpecito a mi lado.

-Nunca pienses eso, ¿Te amo recuerdas?- Nos besamos un momento y me separé, para jugar un rato con ella.

-Claro pero yo te amo más

-Sí, claro

-Te amo, más de lo que Emmett ama ver a los bananas en pijamas- ¡Dios! Emmett adora a los bananas en pijamas

-¿Debería eso impresionarme?

-¡Claro que si mujer! Emmett mataría por los bananas

-Okeey, dejémoslo en que me amas

-Está bien, era solo un ejemplo, ¿Entremos?

-Sip

Entramos al departamento y lo primero que escuchamos fue a Emmett decir

-Todos saben que Edward es un adoptado, soy el favorito de Esme, ella no se lo ha querido decir para no romperle el corazón. Lo encontraron junto a Beethoven debajo de un puente, pobre, Esme no sabía si quedarse con Beethoven o con él, y ahí es cuando Carlisle me dijo: "Emmett serás mi heredero y mi orgullo, hijo." – Carraspeé para hacer notar mi presencia y Emmett me miro sorprendido

-Hermano, estábamos hablando de cuanto nos alegra que estés con nosotros y como te amamos, sobre todo yo- sonrió con esa sonrisa de niño travieso, Emmett nunca cambia

-Sí, claro Emmett síguetelo diciendo y quizás algún día te lo creas… ah y Esme me ama.- Emmett tosió y mientras lo hacía decía _Mentira_

_-_Quizás tú seas su hijo de sangre, pero soy yo el que ella hubiera deseado tener

-Sí, claro, ni siquiera hubieras caído en el estomago de Esme, estas guatón.

-Claro que no_, estoy sexy._

_-_Sí, claro…¿Y a esto le llaman una fiesta?

-Wooohoooo! Que empiece la fiesta- grito Emmett

- . . -

_Calooor…_abrí los ojos y Bella me estaba abrazando, estaba transpirando, la moví lentamente para que no se despertara y me levante hacia la cocina, me prepare un vaso de jugo de naranja para mí y otro para bella. Ayer Emmett nos hizo beber hasta los codos, hay que decirlo lo pasamos genial, pero estábamos un poco alcoholizados.

Volví a la habitación y Bella seguía durmiendo, tan tranquila y serena, y pensar que ayer la podría haber perdido, creo que me hubiera derrumbado.

Ella es la que me motiva todos los días a seguir adelante, la que me hace sentir esto tan hermoso que es el amor, ella es mi único gran amor, creo que nunca encontraría a nadie igual a ella, es única_._

-Amor, despierta- Comencé a regarle besitos por la cara

-Mmm… buenos días- me sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras se estiraba y se colgada de mi cuello.

-Buenos días amor, hay que levantarse. Hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy

-Bueno, dame un besito- Sus palabras son ordenes para mi, le di un gran beso, dulce; solo labios, pero luego se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, mi lengua invadía su boca sin descanso y ella como siempre consentía todo. Bella se separo y nuestro pequeño beso matutino nos dejo a los dos jadeando en busca de aire.

-Wow, amo como me besas

-Amo besarte

-¿Que decías?

-Ah, que nos tenemos que levantar por que hay que alistarse para la alfombra roja, en…- Vi la hora y eran las una de la tarde, mierda. Alice había contratado un estilista para Bella y llegaba en… ¡Veinte minutos!- veinte minutos llega tu estilista

-¿Que estilista?

-Alice contrato uno para ti, para que te maquillara y te peinara, ella dijo que vendría en reemplazo de ella, además yo no quería que esto te abrumara o algo, ahora que las chicas no pueden venir.- Bueno yo había mencionado que quería una estilista para Bella y Alice se ofreció a llamar a alguien, ayer me había comentado que todo estaba listo que llegaría hoy al departamento a las una veinte.

-Eres un caramelito.- me sonroje- te amo

-Y yo a ti.

_**Bella Pov**_

Me levante, claro que después de tomar mi exquisito jugo de naranja cortesía del hermoso y dulce hombre que tengo de novio, me duche rapidísimo e intente ordenar un poco el departamento, antes de que llegara el o la estilista.

Estaba terminando el living cuando sonó el timbre, abrí la puerta y mi sorpresa fue que era un hombre muy guapo de ojos cafés, alto y, musculoso. Había que decirlo parecía un modelo de Calvin Klein. Alice.

¿Él era el estilista? Por un momento pensé que sería mujer, ya saben, por lo celoso que es Edward. Pero claro Alice era Alice y si podía hacer pasar un momento incomodo a Edward lo haría, claro siempre como broma. ¿Pero tenía que ser a mi costa?

-Hola, soy Max, el estilista- Max tiene unos dientes extremadamente blancos y una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental

-Hola, soy bella, solo yo- ¡_Bella concéntrate!_- Adelante pasa, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias, Alice me comento que era más o menos lo que querías de peinado, tenemos poco tiempo así que mientras más rápido nos pongamos a trabajar antes terminaremos.

-Claro, ¿Necesitas algo?

-Una silla y un gran espejo por favor

-Okey, vamos al baño entonces, sígueme por favor- Así que esta era la sorpresa que me tenía, hay que decirlo, el hombre era guapo, pero no se comparaba a Edward, la mataré la próxima vez que haga algo como esto

-Claro

Iba llegando al baño con Max, cuando Edward salió de la habitación todo hermoso y sonriente, hasta que vio a Max, le sonreí, pero ya era tarde miraba a Max con su cara más seria.

-Ed el es Max, el estilista

-Max, un gusto- Max estiro su mano y Edward la tomo reaciamente

-Claro, EL estilista. Edward, el _**novio**__**.**_

-Okey, vamos Max- Si no me iba con el Edward no lo soltaría jamás

-_**Amor**_ puedo hablar contigo un momento - Edward hizo un gran énfasis en la palabra amor, Alice gano, Edward estaba celoso

-Si claro, Max el baño está en la segunda puerta enseguida voy para allá- Max camino hasta el baño y Edward comenzó a hablar

-En serio te vas a encerrar en el baño con ese

-Edward por favor es el estilista el solo me va a maquillar y a peinar ¡Contrólate! no seas tan pesado con el

-Si claro, Mr. Calvin Klein se va a encerrar en el baño con mi novia ¿Y yo me tengo que controlar?- Realmente me irritaba que Ed se pusiera así, mi estado de ánimo nunca era el mejor.

-Te amo okey, adiós- Y así me encamine hacia el baño para que Max hiciera lo suyo, si me quedaba ahí seguro seria una pelea.

Max Termino a eso de las cinco de la tarde, el peinado era hermoso, tenía el pelo tomado pero del mismo salía una ligera cantidad de cabello.

Me maquillo casi con todas las cosas que traía en su maleta, luz, base, sombra, delineadores, labial, brillo, rubores, correctores, etc. Hizo ponerme el vestido para maquillarme el cuerpo, un ligero brillo en los brazos y el pecho.

En todo ese tiempo, estuvimos hablando animadamente, resulta que Max si fue modelo de Calvin Klein, hasta que un día su estilista le falló, él no sabía qué hacer estaba a poco tiempo de ir a un evento y fue al centro comercial a comprar maquillaje, se compró una maleta de maquillaje ¡Hombres! Ahí se dio cuenta que le gustaba hacerlo y lo hacía bien, así empezó, en cada evento él se maquillaba solo. Dejo el modelaje y se dedico a esto, trabajaba con las estrellas de Hollywood y su horario era cómodo. Impresionantemente no era gay, era novio de una de las modelos de Victoria's Secret y estaban haciendo los preparativos para la boda.

-Quedaste hermosa Bella, si necesitas algo llámame, estaría encantado de venir otra vez. Te deseo lo mejor para esta noche adiós.

-Adiós Max muchas gracias, no dudes que lo haré, saludos a tu novia.

-Muchas gracias adiós.

Salí del baño tome una pequeña cartera que Alice me dio para llevar mis cosas. Me puse las trampas mortales que eran los tacones que Alice había elegido, Edward me estaba esperando en el living así que me dirigí hacia allá. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá y en cuanto me vio se paro y se aclaro la garganta

-¿Como se supone que salga de casa contigo vestida así? En este mismo momento quiero volver a la cama contigo, te ves impresionante, Despampanante.

-Gracias- me sonroje furiosamente

-Deberías ser ilegal- Lo mire y el también se veía espectacular, Hermoso estaba en un traje gris perla, _totalmente comestible_. También quería volver a la cama con él.

-Y usted no se queda atrás Sr. Cullen, te ves espectacular.

-Gracias, tendré que estar apartando a los hombres de ti ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

- . . -

Estaba repleto, no caía ni una hormiga en el lugar, esperamos un momento para que se descongestionara el paso a la alfombra.

La primera en salir fue Tanya, la muy perra iba con un vestido transparente y le quedaba horrible, bueno… se veía bien pero quizás el vestido podría haberle tapado un poco más el trasero, se notaba que iba sin ropa interior, después siguió el chico que interpretaba al lobo, _siempre se me olvida el nombre,_ bueno la cuestión es que el chico salió, las fans gritaron y ahora era nuestro turno, esperaba no salir en _Fashion Police_ como la peor vestida o algo así, Joan no es para nada delicada destrozando a la gente, nos abrieron la puerta y Edward salió primero, como siempre los fans gritaban emocionado y con un poco de desesperación por una foto de él o un autógrafo, claramente habían estado hace días esperando por esto.

Lo acompañe a firmar autógrafos y sacarse fotos, claro que yo solo lo acompañaba y les sonreía, me encantaba que quisieran tanto a Edward, lo raro fue que los fans comenzaron a pedirme autógrafos y fotos, por un momento pensé en decirle "Pero no soy famosa, no soy actriz" y luego me acorde de mi fotografía en el estacionamiento le sonreí a la chica y le firme un autógrafo, me iba a ir pero me pidió una foto y no me pude negar.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a gritar mi nombre y pedir autógrafos y fotos, claro que después de que Edward les diera el suyo, me hacia feliz que la gente me pidiera este tipo de cosas, me hacían sentir querida o aceptada, pensé que a lo mejor los fans de Edward me odiarían, pero al contrario hasta el momento me habían tratado muy bien.

No sé cuanto autógrafos ni fotos di, pero llegamos en donde estaban los chicos de Yahoo!.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?

-Hola, muy bien gracias- Respondimos al unísono

-Bella te ves hermosa hoy, has robado alientos en la alfombra roja dime ¿Que estas usando?

-Bueno, muchas gracias, es unReem Acra

-Déjame decirte que ese vestido fue hecho para ti te ves hermosa y ese escote wow, creo que la mitad de la población masculina te odia y te envidia Edward- A estas alturas mi cara combinaba con mi vestido, Edward me acerco más a su lado y puso su mano en mi cintura

-Creo que sí, ella se ve fantástica y es mi novia- Una sutil amenaza, Edward sonreía, era una mezcla de un tipo amenazantemente sexy

-Jajajaja claro que sí. Cuidado chicos Edward no está dispuesto a compartir.- Edward asentía a la cámara y yo estaba entre feliz y avergonzada. Mi chico celoso- Así que Edward como siempre elegante y bien parecido ¿Que usas esta noche?

-Armani por supuesto

-Por supuesto, Edward cuéntanos sobre la película, que deben esperar los fans…- Perdí el hilo de la conversación, había tanta gente, además de los fotógrafos eclipsándote con las fotografías, era increíble como mi vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Toda mi vida me había quedado en casa mientras mama salía a sus eventos, ¡Quien me viera! Ahora acompañaba a Edward en la premiere mundial de amanecer parte 1.

Hay que decir que la fama tenía su lado bueno y malo, el bueno es y siempre va a ser el cariño de la gente, es impresionante como te hacen sentir querida e importante para ellos, y eso conlleva a querer dar lo mejor por ellos, me había pasado recién. Y el lado malo, sobre todo, no poder salir al supermercado ni a ningún lado sin que algún paparazzi te siga.

-Bella… Amor

-¿Cómo? Lo siento

-No te disculpes, te estaba preguntando por tu papel en la próxima película

-Oh claro, Interpretaré a Maggie, una chica del clan irlandés que llega a ayudar a la familia Follen, es muy especial ya que su personalidad va a variar dependiendo de con quien trate. Puede ser amable, simpática, extrovertida o fría, calculadora y distante, puede ser reservada y callada. Es una chica muy interesante y me encanta.- En verdad amaba el papel, me encantaba su personalidad

-Wow suena bien, estaremos esperando para verte en la próxima película, les deseamos mucha suerte chicos cuídense. Adiós

Hablamos un momento con otros programas hasta que llego la hora de que Edward, Tanya y Alexander subieran a sacarse fotos, hablar sobre la película y responder preguntas de los fans y blah blah blah. Los demás actores nos íbamos a ir a la sala de proyección, el más feliz era Emmett ya que íbamos a tener cabritas, ya había planeado una guerra de cabritas y yo por supuesto estaba de su lado, solo nosotros estábamos enterados de la guerra, nuestros contrincantes ni siquiera se lo esperaban ósea Rose, Jasper y Alice.

-No te quiero dejar sola- Edward tenía mi mano entrelazada y me miraba haciendo pucheros

-Estaré bien, vete- Odiaba que tuviera que ir con Tanya, pero tenía que hacerlo- Te amo.- nos besamos un momento y luego lo separe de mi, después de todo yo había organizado todo.

-Yo también te amo, para la otra haz que todos los actores suban- Sonreí

-Lo intentaré- Y ahí iba mi novio a hacer lo suyo, y yo a una guerra de cabritas con los amigos.

_Los fans comenzaron a gritar fuertemente y esa era la acostumbrada entrada de Edward Cullen al escenario…_

* * *

_En serio estoy preparada para recibir todo tipo de improperios, tarde demasiado lo sé, ¡LO SIENTO! pero han pasado tantas cosas en este ultimo mes, ¡Por fin termine el liceo! esa es la buena noticia y la mala es que estoy haciendo mi practica profesional en un Banco Buuuuu, no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero lo haré en cada momento libre que tenga lo juro._

_Bueno les gusto el cap? lo hice larguito :D como recompensa :D Espero sus reviews porfis coméntenme si le gusta como va, lo que no, que esperan de la historia , algun final que tengan en mente? eso, ¡espero sus reviews!!_

_Como siempre las imagenes en mi blog: www. coffeeandcigarretts. blogspot. com (RECUERDEN BORRAR LOS ESPACIOS)_

_Okeyy nos vemos en un tiempito espero que no sea muy largo... trataré de actualizar los pronto posible ;) las quiero adiós!_

**_.-*Byee Fraann !_**


	20. Mami Te Cuida

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 20_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

.-*Edward Pov

Acababa de subir al escenario a responder las típicas preguntas que hacían los periodistas, desde "¿Qué esperas de esta película?" hasta "¿Crees que a los fans les guste?", la única parte entretenida era cuando nos comenzaban a hacer las preguntas que los fans redactaban y claro sin duda lo peor era estar sentado al lado de Tanya, quien iba a pensar que esta mujer podía ser tan insistente.

No se lo había dicho a bella para no preocuparla pero Tanya había intentado besarme y otras cosas que no quiero nombrar, de solo pensarlo me producía asco, no puedo creer que alguna vez llegue a pensar en ella de esa manera, claro que eso era cuando no conocía su verdadera personalidad. Esta mujer definitivamente no se cansaba, por último que lo hiciera por su orgullo, me daba lástima que Tanya se humillara así, no sé cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar rechazándola esto era verdaderamente molesto, juro que si a Stheph se le ocurre hacer un quinto libro, pensare en contratar matones.

Después de pasar de las aburridas preguntas de los periodistas, pasamos a los de los fans, no sé porque pero esto me causaba emoción, sonreí cuando vi que la primera en responder seria Tanya

-Tanya, si pudieras elegir un personaje dentro de la película para que tuviera algún tipo de relación con el tuyo ¿A quién elegirías?

-Definitivamente a Edward. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, tenemos química dentro y fuera de la pantalla, es un buen actor y me encanta que sea mi compañero.- Seguramente Bella se molestará. Venia mi turno

-Edward, la misma pregunta. Si pudieras elegir un personaje dentro de la película para que tuviera algún tipo de relación con el tuyo ¿A quién elegirías?-Definitivamente elegiría a Bella _¿Cómo lo tomaría la gente? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Bella?_

-Te mentiría si te dijera que elegiría a cualquier otro personaje, por que elegiría a Maggie- Reí y sonreí, sería chistoso ver la cara de Bella tan roja como un tomate, la gente aplaudía y gritaba y se reía. Ellos obviamente me entendían. Y la cara de Tanya era épica ella se había esforzado tanto en halagarme, antes me hubiera dado lastima pero justo ahora que la conozco ni siquiera me provoca eso.

-Alexander ¿Crees que si anduvieras sin polera tu personaje seguiría siendo tan interesante?- _De seguro no_.

-Sí, definitivamente, el personaje es interesante con o sin polera, fuera de su cuerpo el experimenta un sinfín de situaciones que la mayoría de los jóvenes se puede identificar, como el amor hacia tu mejor amiga, creo que tiene su encanto.

-Edward, ¿Quién crees que tiene más talento Bella o Tanya?- _Ops pregunta peligrosa_. Me hubiera gustado poder decir Bella, pero esto es Hollywood así que tenía que mentir aunque fuera solo un poco

-Creo que las dos son talentosas a su manera, Tanya ya tiene…digamos experiencia, pero a la vez Bella tiene esa chispa innata de actriz, su actuación es natural, eso ya no se ve muy a menudo y es una suerte que ella este dentro del elenco.

-¿Y de tu vida?- grito un periodista

-Si también de mi vida, la amo y estoy muy contento de que forme parte de mi vida diaria.

-Edward, ¿Cómo se siente que tu novia este presenciando las escenas románticas que haces con Tanya?- Tanya tenía una gran sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara

-No es nada del otro mundo Bella sabe que estoy interpretando un personaje y que no hay sentimientos de por medio, es mi trabajo y ella lo entiende, no tiene razones para molestarse, ella es la única chica en el mundo que tiene mi atención y mi corazón, bueno aparte de las mujeres de mi familia, mamá se enojaría si no digo eso- Reí- En fin, no es problema, nuestra relación es fuerte, real y nos tenemos confianza.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Hola

-Hola, tardaste mucho- Ahí estaba mi persona favorita en el mundo, esta chica sonreía y parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor. Cuando estaba con ella me sentía como en casa.

-Sí, los periodistas estaban curiosos- Sonreí

-Hicimos una pelea de pop corn, Emmet ganó- Mire el suelo y efectivamente estaba todo lleno de pop corn, debe de haberla pasado bien- Te había guardado un poco pero termino en la cabeza de Emmett- Sonrió, estos dos definitivamente tenían una pequeña rivalidad de niños.

-No importa, tenias que recuperar tu dignidad- Sonreí y ella también.

-Exacto- Besé a bella y en ese mismo momento apagaron las luces del cine, bella se acurruco a mi lado y vimos la película. No me gustaba verme en la pantalla pero esto era obligación, así que pase el mayor tiempo jugando con los mechones de pelo de bella.

_**Bella Pov**_

-Amor despierta- sentí a Edward moverme suavemente, estaba tan cansada, quería dormir en mi cama un día entero.

Lo bueno de que la película llegara a su fin es que no tendría que ir a otra promoción mundial, en serio esto era una locura.

Desde que empezamos con la promoción de la película no habíamos parado en ningún momento, de aviones a hoteles de hoteles a entrevista, hotel y avión nuevamente. Nunca hubiera pensado que podría ser tan malo, claro uno lo ve desde afuera viajes, países y culturas diferentes, pero no tiene nada de bueno cuando no tienes tiempo ni siquiera para ir a comprar una taza con el nombre del país.

Quizás estoy exagerando un poco, estuve junto a Edward siempre, eso era lejos lo mejor de todo el viaje, aunque estábamos muy cansados, de vez en cuando nos dábamos el tiempo para poder hacer algo juntos, ver una película juntos en su habitación, _¡Si, señores, teníamos habitaciones separadas!_ Ridículo pero la producción así lo dispuso.

Tanya había estado muy feliz por el hecho de que se iba a ir de "Gira" con Edward, claro que no estuvo muy feliz cuando supo que yo también iría _¡Zorra! _Como la odiaba, cualquier momento en que yo no estuviera con él, era un buen momento para invitar a Edward a su habitación.

Y Edward con tal de que yo no creyera los rumores que decían que ella y el se veían a escondidas, partía corriendo a avisarme cuando eso sucedía, Tanya era una acosadora nivel Dios, habían veces en que quería arrancarle ese pelo rubio teñido y desaliñado, pero entonces no podría estar siempre al lado de Edward, apuesto a que la perra esa pediría orden de restricción.

Cada vez que él tenía que hacer alguna entrevista con Tanya en algún programa de televisión yo lo esperaba fuera del set y veía todo los movimientos de Tanya, hubo una vez en donde aparecían atrás de un mesón a lo cual yo veía a Tanya sonriente y a Edward con una mueca, en el instante en que dijeron "Comerciales" Edward se paro rápidamente y llego a mi lado, me abrazo y me olio, si extraño. Después de que el show terminara supe lo que había pasado, la muy perra tenia la mano en su muslo _¡EN SU MUSLO! ¡Maldita perra!_ Si Edward me lo hubiera dicho en ese momento yo hubiera matado a la perra, creo que esa fue nuestra primera pelea, me enoje muchísimo, la perra lo estaba tocando y yo ahí ignorante mientras la estúpida me sonreía, me encerré todo el día y la noche en mi habitación, mientras el golpeaba y golpeaba la puerta, pidiéndome entrar, al otro día desperté cuando él me beso y a su lado traía un gran desayuno y unas rosas azules y no pude seguir enojada _¿Cómo entró?_ Nunca lo supe.

-Mmm… Te amo lo sabías- se veía tan bello con el sol en su cara y su pelo relucía a la luz

-Creo saberlo, si no te perseguiría y te hostigaría hasta el fin del mundo, hasta que lo hagas- me sonrió solo como él sabe hacerlo y creo que me derretí.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Por más que me gustaría quedarme aquí hay que bajarse mi amor.

Sídney, la última parada antes de llegar a casa, los cambios de horario me tenían vuelta loca, aunque dormía lo necesario no descansaba, esperaba con ansias llegar a nuestro hogar y poder regalonear en pijama con Edward a mi lado, sin cámaras, sin glamour; solo él y yo.

-Hagámoslo.-tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos la escaleras

-Hey chicos, ¿Lograron dormir un momento?- Tom nos estaba esperando en las escaleras, ahora que era el publicista de Edward pasaba todo momento con nosotros. No fue una gran sorpresa que Edward lo contratara, pero para la productora fue una gran pérdida, Tom estaba cansado de planificar las alfombras y todo sobre la película, Edward aprovecho la oportunidad y le pregunto si es que él quería ser su publicista, no es como si no lo hubiera sido pero ahora era algo más formal. Tom siempre había estado ahí para él, así que no había otra persona en el mundo mejor para el puesto que Tom.

-Se sintieron como cinco minutos- le dije

-Les juro que cuando lleguen a casa no los molestare, tanto. Bueno les haré el resumen de hoy, son las 14:30 a las 18:00 tienen que estar entrando a la alfombra roja, conversarán con algunos medios, obviamente yo estaré ahí para indicarles cuales. Vemos la película, vamos por cuarenta minutos al after y volvemos al hotel a buscar las cosas y a las 23:30 tenemos que estar abordando el avión a nuestra tierra.

-¿No siesta?- Estaba tan cansada y me dolía el estomago.

-No, Bella lo siento, pero mientras antes terminemos, antes llegaremos a casa.

-Amor, juro que cuando lleguemos a casa descansaremos por dos semanas- Mire a Tom y el hizo una mueca, claro Edward cada vez ascendía más en la escala de los actores y lo estaban pidiendo mucho, Tom tenía demasiados proyectos para él, mucho trabajo que hacer.

Subimos a la limosina, me acurruque contra Edward y se me cerraron los ojos instantáneamente.

-Amor, llegamos al hotel- abrí los ojos y afuera estaba lleno de paparazzi, me desespérece y salimos Edward y yo tomados de la mano, el registro en el hotel fue rápido y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación, me metí a darme un baño y cuando salí ya esta estaba Zara esperándome para maquillarme y meterme en un vestido Gucci.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Eran las 22:00 hrs y veníamos llegando al hotel para tomar nuestras cosas e ir al aeropuerto, lo bueno del día es que no nos habíamos topado mucho con Tanya. Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, ordene las pocas cosas que había sacado, me duche y me puse unos jeans una polera blanca y unas Adidas negras bajas. Este era mi estilo, me hacían sentir más Bella Swan. Tome mis lentes y vi la hora eran las 22:35, _¿Qué pasaría si me durmiera diez minutos?_ Puse la alarma a las 22:45 y me estire en la cama.

_ *Bip Bip Bip*_

_¡Maldita alarma!_ la apague me puse los lentes, me hice medio sándwich de jamón y queso, tenía mucha hambre. Salí al pasillo y al lado del ascensor estaba Edward esperándome, el estaba también muy cansado, me sonrió y tome su mano.

Tom nos esperaba en la entrada del hotel. Nos subimos a la van y comencé a pensar que mi tiempo en práctica terminaba en cuanto llegáramos a Estados Unidos y dos días más.

_¿Qué haría?_ la película me había dejado una gran cantidad de dinero_, ¿Ser la publicista de alguien?_ No, la verdad es que me gustaba más el medio creativo, tendría que pensarlo muy bien, tampoco quería hacer nada, no quería solo ser la novia de Edward Cullen, el me había dicho que podía hacer lo que quería, tenía algunas ofertas de películas por lo que me había dicho Tom.

Si, él también se encargaba de mí, dijo que necesitaba un publicista y yo en serio no quería a nadie, pero él se propuso y bueno aceptamos. Así que ahora tenía ofertas para películas y portadas de revistas en las cuales no quería salir, _¿En serio, Playboy?_ No, gracias.

Llegamos al aeropuerto a eso de las 11:15 y subimos directo al avión, hicimos un par de llamadas, Edward llamo a su madre para decirle que estábamos bien, llamamos a Alice y a los demás para preguntar cómo les había ido y cuando llegaban a casa, a ellos les había tocado otros países y diferentes horarios. Nos dijeron que llegaban en dos días más.

Me acurruque a un lado de Edward, como siempre su magnífico aroma me relajaba.

-Creo que esta será mi última premier. No pienso hacerlo otra vez estoy tan cansada- Edward se tenso, lo mire a los ojos y en su mirada había _¿Miedo?_- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ese es justo mi mayor miedo Bella, que un día te canses de todo y no puedas más contra la fama, los paparazzi, las entrevistas, etc. Me gustaría decirte que en un momento todo esto parará. Me gustaría ser John Stanley, todo sería más fácil y podríamos salir a dar un paseo tranquilamente.

-Edward, no dije q no te acompañaría solo dije que no actuaria otra vez, esto no es lo mío lo sabes, no es sobre ti, yo te acompañare a todos los eventos, es solo que no quiero actuar de nuevo, creo que seguiré con mi carrera, con lo que amo hacer.

-Si fuera John Stanley…-_¿Quién era él?_

-Edward ¿Quien es John Stanley?

-Nadie, justamente por eso. Nadie lo conoce.

-Edward no seas cabeza dura. No quiero que seas John Stanley, quiero que seas Mi Edward el que deja las toallas mojadas encima de la cama, al que se le queman los huevos revueltos, el que daría todo por las personas que ama, el Edward que es actor y ama lo que hace, el Edward que todos conocen por su talento y su simpatía, el Edward que despierta a mi lado todas las mañanas, el que con un short y una polera se ve igualmente hermoso que si usara la ropa más cara del mundo, el Edward adolescente, el juguetón, el celoso y la lista es larga. Te amo como eres, todas tus facetas, por dentro y fuera, todo tú. Así te conocí y no te cambiaria ni un pelo. Así que no andes con eso de si fuera John Stanley, no quiero volver a escucharlo ¿Bien? No me iré a ninguna parte a menos que me arrastren de tu lado. Te amo.- El tenia la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera imaginar

-Te amo también Bella, gracias, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No te cambiaría por nada del mundo, eres la única chica en mi vida. Ahora y siempre.

Creo que nos estuvimos besando por mucho tiempo hasta que Edward se quedo dormido, a veces me abrumaba lo mucho que amaba a Edward, nuestra relación había sido tan rápida, cualquiera que la supiera creería que esto no es posible, pero están tan equivocados, cuando los sentimientos mandan ya nada tiene un por que ni un tiempo especifico, cuando conoces a esa persona especial, con la que te sientes complementada, una persona tan distinta pero a la vez tan parecida a ti, con la que empiezas a sentir cosas en el estomago en el momento en que la vez, la persona a la que quieres contarle todo, a la que tratas de impresionar, la persona que en la que pasas pensando todo el tiempo, de la cual hablas siempre, con la que no importa cuánto tiempo hayan pasado separados, cuando la vuelves a ver sientes que todo sigue igual, que el tiempo no ha cambiado nada y todo el tiempo que pasas con él es especial…Por eso, cuando encuentras a esa persona no la quieres dejar ir jamás, tienes que estar con él, sea como sea.

Yo sinceramente sentía a Edward así y no me importaba lo que pensara la gente, yo lo amaba y no lo iba a dejar así de fácil yo lucharía por nuestra relación, si es que había que hacerlo. Con Edward tenía un futuro, por primera vez me proyectaba con alguien, el estaba en todos mis planes siempre. Fueron los últimos pensamientos antes de que me rindiera al sueño.

Desperté y Edward tenía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, me aleje un poco y deje su brazo descansar en su regazo mire por la ventana y solo vi nubes, todavía nos faltaba tiempo para aterrizar. Me levante y camine en el pasillo hacia el baño, entre y mire mi cara, me veía muy pálida. Me moje la cara y me senté un momento en el baño me sentía mareada. Luego, de un momento a otro tuve nauseas, puse mi mano en mi boca y espere a que se pasaran pero estas no lo hicieron y vomite violentamente sobre el lavamanos.

Ah, asqueroso, repugnante, odiaba vomitar y esto no paraba.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuando por fin logre calmarme me senté en el baño otra vez, a lo mejor era un enfermedad, mi madre me había dicho que estuvo así dos días, con vómitos y desmayos, en el hospital le habían dicho que era un virus que andaba en el aire, o a lo mejor era algo que había comido, o simplemente el constante vuelo.

Pero obviamente no era imbécil, me he sentido mal por muchos días, tanto cansancio, el sueño, el apetito, los mareos, ahora nauseas y vómitos. _¿Podría ser?_ No era idiota había visto muchos programas en la televisión y películas para saber los síntomas. Un momento entonces…

_Estaba embarazada._

_¿__Cómo__?_ Obviamente sé cómo pasó pero estaba tomando anticonceptivos, me los tome todos a diario. Mierda, no me lo tome el primer día que viajamos, el horario se me debe haber confundido, mierda, mierda, mierda.

_¿Qué__ iba a hacer__?__ ¿Cómo lo tomaría Edward?_ Porque obviamente era de él, no me había acostado con otro hombre desde lo de Taylor _¿Hace cuanto fue eso?_ Un año y medio, no recuerdo bien.

_¿__Mierda que iba a hacer__?__, __¿__Q__ue dirá la prensa__?__, __¿M__is padres__?__,__ ¿L__os padres de Edward__?__,_ probablemente piensen que me embaracé a propósito para amarrar a Edward a mí. No eso no era cierto, pero todo el mundo pensaría eso.

_¿Qué iba a hacer?_ No puedo ir a un doctor, lo más probable que con la suerte que tengo es que si estoy embarazada vendan la información _¡Mierda Bella te estás poniendo paranoica!_ _¿Abortar?_ ¡_No, Bella en que mierdas estas pensando!_ Yo no podría hacerle eso a una pequeña criaturita... _¡Un test! __¡__Eso__!_ Compraré un test de embarazo, pero no puedo ir a una farmacia sin que miles de personas ya lo sepan.

Ángela, _¿Ella es mi amiga, no?_ La última vez que la vi, antes de empezar la gira mundial, quedamos en vernos de nuevo, Ángela tiene que ayudarme, se lo pediría a Alice pero se lo diría a Edward y en este momento no quería decírselo hasta que estuviera confirmado.

No quería decírselo, punto. Pensará que quiero amarrarlo a mí, mierda no. Él no lo puede saber, no. _¿Por qué no pudo ser más adelante? ¿Por qué tan rápido?_ Fui una estúpida, todo porque se me olvido tomarme la maldita pastilla.

Sabía que no se lo iba a decir, recordar que hace un momento atrás acababa de pensar que yo lucharía por nuestro amor y que lo amaba profundamente me mataba pero _¿Y si él no quería a nuestro hijo?_ Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y siempre será así, pero no quería recibir la respuesta negativa, no, yo no quería derrumbarme, mejor alejarme ahora, sin ser rechazada y estar bien para cuidar a mi pequeño.

_Estoy embarazada…_

_Y estoy segura de que lo estoy…_

_El test solo será la confirmación del hecho… _

_Mierda…_

Después de apoyar mi mentón en mi mano y mirar la pared blanca del baño del avión por no sé cuánto tiempo, trate de asimilar, de convencerme de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. Los pensamientos como "_Edward tiene derecho a conocer el bebe" "El será un buen padre"_ estaban perdiendo contra los _"Te humillará, te gritará que eres una zorra que solo lo hiciste por fama" "No va a querer a tu hijo" ._

Comencé a mirar mi estomago, una parte de Edward y mía comenzaba a crecer ahí, puse mi mano en mi estomago y comencé a sobarlo, _¿__P__or __qué__ pequeño? ¿Por qué te adelantaste tanto?_... Mierda ya me sentía como una mamá y ya sentía que lo quería, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

_No i__mporta lo que pase pequeño, mamá te cuidará, mamá__ te a__ma_. Limpié mis lágrimas con mi mano y abrace mi estomago.

_**No te preocupes peque mami te va a cuidar. Mami te ama.**_

* * *

_**Hola! siento si hay errores pero apenas lo terminé, quise subirlo, siento el giro en la historia pero me pego la inspiración xD espero que les guste. Como siempre pueden dejar sus impresiones en los comentarios. ;) nos vemos.**_


	21. Positivo

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 21_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer…

* * *

Bella Pov

Me lave la cara y trate de apoyar mis ojos en algo helado, para que no se vieran tan hinchados por las lagrimas. Abrí la puerta del baño y volví a sentarme con Edward, él dormía acurrucado en su asiento y abrazándose a sí mismo.

Me senté en mi asiento y comencé a pensar y planear lo que haría ahora, sonaba muy frio, si, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás.

Obviamente no le diría nada a Edward, no podría aceptar el rechazo, eso me destrozaría. El plan era ir donde Ángela pedirle que fuera a la farmacia y me comprara un test, luego buscaría un lugar donde vivir, creo que me iré un tiempo donde mis padres, para hacer el papeleo de un nuevo departamento, pero todavía no se me ocurría que decirle a Edward para que me dejara ir.

Apenas vi a la primera azafata le pregunte cuanto demoraríamos en llegar, me dijo que en media hora más aterrizaríamos, mi mente no paraba de tratar de armar planes y mentiras, los planes; algunos funcionaban y las mentiras… Bueno, eran un asco, no es noticia nueva porque nunca he sido buena para mentir.

Tenía media hora; treinta minutos para inventar algo convincente que me llevara lejos del departamento de Edward, no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. Mierda esto es serio. _¡Bella concéntrate!_

Repasemos el plan:

1.-llegare al departamento de Edward y tomare todas mis cosas y las meteré en la maleta

2.-_ ¿Dormiré ahí? _Si, definitivamente Edward no me dejaría salir a ninguna parte de noche sin él.

3.-Entonces mañana iré a casa de Ángela y le pediré que compre el test, veremos que va a dar positivo y le diré que no se preocupe y que no le diga a nadie de esto.

4.-Me iré a la casa de mis padres. No Bella tacha eso, me iré a la casa de la playa de mis padres, si eso está mejor, que ellos tampoco se enteren todavía, mientras menos personas mejor.

5.-Comprar un departamento

6.-Comprar comida

7.-Buscar un trabajo en una agencia.

8.- ¿Esperar nueve meses hasta que el pequeño se digne a salir?

9.-Criar a mi hijo o hija.

Si ese era más o menos el plan. Lo malo es que para hacer eso tenía que primero decirle algo a Edward para que crea que me iré por unos días a no sé donde para no hacerle daño. Mierda esto era tan bizarro, _¿No te saldría mejor contarle la verdad? No, Shhhh._

Quince minutos para aterrizar. ¿Le escribo una carta? Algo así como "No me Busques, Te Amo" Mierda ¿Pensara que es culpa de él? Sí, eso es seguro ¿Me buscara? Definitivamente ¿Llamara a mis padres? Si. Mierda estoy en problemas.

Aparte de sentirme mal por todo esto, me siento como un camionero maldiciendo cada cinco segundos, _¿Y si le digo la verdad? ¿Y si lo toma bien? No, puede que él lo tome bien pero ¿Y su familia? No, Bella ya tomaste una decisión. ¡Mantente fuerte!_

Bien le diría que me iría con Ángela por una semana, eso me daría tiempo. Después algo se me ocurriría. El mensaje de abrocharse los cinturones del avión comenzó a parpadear y se oyó la voz del capitán diciendo que aterrizaríamos.

Estaba pensado si despertar a Edward para que se pusiera el cinturón, fue toda una lucha mental y cuando al fin gano el no despertarlo, llega la azafata y lo despierta, _¿Es que no lo podía dejar dormir un momento más? _Edward despertó un poco asustado, le dijo que si y se dio vuelta para mirarme y le di el mejor esfuerzo que tenia de sonrisa, pero luego corrí la cara no lo podía mirar a los ojos sabiendo que lo iba a dejar cuando le jure tantas veces que no lo haría, mis ojos picaban y las lagrimas se estaban asomando. _¡Bella contrólate, no llores. No ahora!_

Tome un respiro profundo y trate de calmarme, apoye mi cara en la mano y limpie la lágrima que estaba por salir de mi ojo. Edward apoyo su cara en mi hombro y las ganas de llorar venían de nuevo. Cuando el avión aterrizo al fin tome mi bolso y me apure a salir del avión con Edward siguiendo los talones.

-¿Bella que pasa?- mierda soy tan evidente.

-Nada solo quiero llegar a casa luego, estoy muerta- sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta

Me di la vuelta y baje rápidamente las escaleras con una habilidad que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía. Edward no tardo en alcanzarme, me puse los lentes de sol y el hizo lo mismo. En poco tiempo recuperamos nuestras maletas y estábamos en una van. Me impresiono lo rápido que llegamos a casa, sacamos nuestras cosas de la van y nos metimos dentro del ascensor. Me sentía tan incómoda.

-Bella dime qué te pasa.- Tenia que tranquilizarlo de alguna forma, pero me sentía como una perra mentirosa con lo que le iba a contestar ahora

-Amor no me pasa nada, solo quiero llegar luego a casa tomar una ducha y acostarme a tu lado.-Eso lo dejo claramente más tranquilo y me beso, mierda, _definitivamente era una perra mentirosa_, trate de devolverle el beso, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien cuando no era cierto.

Termino de besarme y me sonrió

-Yo también.

Me sentía tan sucia, traidora solo por pensar en dejar a Edward, me hacía sentir como la peor persona en el mundo. Para mí en este momento lo era.

Eventualmente nos acostamos, me di la vuelta hacia mi rincón y me quede dormida inmediatamente. Para cuando desperté todavía no salía el sol. Anoche fue una pésima noche, creo que despertaba a saltos, asustada, soñaba que caía hacia un precipicio y cuando volvía a dormirme otra vez de nuevo estaba comenzaba a caerme.

Eran las 6:30 y todavía no amanecía, definitivamente ya no podía dormir, me levanté me puse unos jeans, las converse, una polera de algodón blanco y un poleron negro. Puse mucha ropa en mi maleta y di una última mirada hacia la cama en donde Edward dormía plácidamente, le di un pequeño beso en su frente y me fui.

Estaba dejando el lugar que por un tiempo fue en el cual había sido más feliz que nunca. Baje hacia el estacionamiento, puse la maleta en el asiento del acompañante del Audi y conduje fuera del edificio.

Iba llegando al departamento de Ángela cuando vi una pequeña e insignificante farmacia _¿Por qué no?_ Estacione el Audi una cuadra más adelante; apague el motor, tome una respiración me puse los lentes, me amarre el pelo y baje.

Camine hacia la farmacia con el gorro de mi poleron puesto y las manos en los bolsillos, entre y había una persona detrás del mostrador con la cara apoyada en un brazo y dormitando, me acerque a un estante donde habían test de embarazo, habían cuatro marcas _¿Cómo demonios iba a saber cual comprar?_ Bien, comprare la más cara _¿Debe ser buena cierto?_ Me acerque al mostrador en donde había una chica dormitando, me quede parada en frente de ella un momento y como no reacciono carraspee un poco y la chica dio un salto module un _"lo siento" _y le pase la cajita que contenía la respuesta a todas mis preocupaciones.

-Son $19.99- La chica me miro y yo rápidamente saque el mi billetera del bolsillo, cuando la abrí lo primero que vi fue una foto de Edward y mía en la cama riéndonos, ahogué un sollozo y le pase veinte dólares a la chica.

Me paso la boleta la bolsa con la caja, module un _"gracias"_ y me fui rápidamente al auto.

Eran las siete y media cuando llegue donde Ángela, digamos que ella no estaba muy feliz de levantarse a abrir la puerta pero en cuanto vio que era yo sonrió y me abrazo en la puerta de su departamento, su muestra de afecto me pillo tan desprevenida que comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, ella obviamente se dio cuenta de eso, se separo de mí y me hizo entrar

-¿Que te paso?

-Nada- Era tan estúpido decir eso, cuando yo creía que me pasaba todo, pero era mi respuesta automática.

-Bella, ¿Que te paso?- Ángela ocupo ese tono el cual pone cuando quiere una respuesta del tema y no lo dirá dos veces.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- El rostro de Ángela se congelo, yo veía la lucha en su interior sobre ponerse contenta o llorar conmigo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Casi, compre esta mañana un test de embarazo

-¿No quieres tenerlo? ¿Es de Edward cierto? Pero claro que es de él, ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Rechazó al bebe? Porque si lo hizo yo iré personalmente a hablar con él un momento.

-Ang no, no sé, Edward no me dijo nada, el no lo sabe, lo deje hoy en el apartamento ni siquiera le dije que me iba, si es que estoy embarazada lo pienso tener por mi cuenta, no quiero que si le cuento a Edward el me rechacé o la familia piense que me embaracé a propósito y que no es del o todas esas cosas que la gente hace por dinero, no quiero Ang, no quiero que la prense especule cosas malas sobre mi embarazo, necesito ayuda, no quiero que Edward lo sepa. – Por un momento me sentí tan bien sacando dentro de mi todo esto que me había estado atormentando por las últimas horas

-¿Bella no piensas que estas siendo un poco paranoica?, lo siento pero ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que Edward estaría feliz por la noticia? ¿Que podrían ser muy felices formando una familia? De la prensa no te preocupes si todo sale bien con Edward obviamente esto saldrá a la prensa no hay como detenerlo pero al ver que son felices ellos escribirán acerca de lo felices que están. – Ángela me pintaba un buen futuro, uno futuro alegre, un futuro perfecto en el cual yo no podía permitirme pensar, si esto salía mal yo saldría muy herida.

-No, si esto sale mal yo no podría aguantarlo Ang.

-Bella…

-Ang ya tome una decisión

-Bien. Quiero que sepas que te voy a apoyar, que en todo lo que necesites te voy a ayudar pero quiero que tengas en cuenta la opción que yo te estoy diciendo. Estoy segura de que Edward estaría feliz con la noticia, solo dale la oportunidad Bella, si esto sale mal yo voy a estar aquí para apoyarte. Solo dale una oportunidad.

-Ang no entiendes, el rechazo me mataría.

-Bella no lo sabes, estas prohibiendo que tu hijo tenga un padre, por favor hazlo o siempre te preguntaras ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubieras dicho?, eso te va a perseguir por siempre ¿Que le vas a decir al pequeño cuando te pregunte por su papa? Porque lo hará ¿Qué te dio miedo y no le contaste y le negaste el derecho de ser padre?

A estas alturas yo no veía nada a causa de las lagrimas, yo no quería negarle el derecho de ser padre a Edward, lo amaba y amaba la idea de Edward con un niño igual a él pero yo sabía que si él me negaba yo quedaría devastada y me costaría mucho superarlo.

-Ang yo lo sé pero, en este momento lo único que quiero es tranquilidad no quiero pensar solo por hoy.

-Bien, por supuesto pero ¿Y el test?

-Lo haré en un momento más.

-Okey voy a estar aquí todo el día, no te voy a dejar sola ni aunque así lo quisieras bien. Amiga te amo y te apoyare en lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias Ángela, no sabes cuánto te agradezco.

-Ven Hermana vamos a dormir unas horas más.- Ángela me sonrió y por un momento pensé que las cosas podrían ir bien, ella definitivamente era como una hermana para mí. Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntas, confiaba plenamente en ella.

-Gracias.

**-:-**

Dormimos alrededor de cuatro horas más con Ángela, creo que han sido las cuatro mejores horas dormidas hasta el momento, Ángela se levanto a hacer el desayuno y yo me levante a hacerme el test no tenia caso seguir posponiéndolo, camine hacia la sala a buscar la bolsa que contenía la caja y revise el celular, lo tenía en silencio y en el bolso así que no lo había podido escuchar ni aunque quisiera, tenia doce llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de texto de Edward

_*****__Amor, donde estas?__*****_

_*****__Bella, donde estas? Llámame__*****_

_*****__Amor por favor respóndeme estoy preocupado, llámame o mándame_

_un mensaje a penas veas esto por favor, te amo__*****_

Definitivamente no debería haber visto el celular, me sentía terrible, comencé a escribir un mensaje de texto para Edward diciendo lo siguiente: _"Estoy bien, te amo" _luego lo borre inmediatamente no podía enviarle cosas así si no lo iba a volver a ver, este mensaje solo causaría que el hiciera más preguntas. Cuando iba a soltar el celular vibro nuevamente esta vez era una llamada de Edward, creo que vibro hasta que la llamado paso al buzón de voz. Deje el celular en la mesa mientras abría la caja con el test, resulta que el test que había comprado era marca Clearblue y era digital, no solo te decía si estabas embarazada o no también te decía las semanas de gestación que tenias.

Termine de leer las instrucciones y el celular vibro nuevamente, me dije a mi misma que sería la última vez que lo miraría y luego lo apagaría.

_*****__Bella por lo que más quieras respóndeme maldita sea__*****_

Bien, ya estaba furioso _¿Furia es mejor que dolor cierto?_ Si, lo era, definitivamente lo era, con ese pensamiento me dirigí al baño con el test y las instrucciones, bueno hice exactamente lo que decían las instrucciones y ahora me quedaba esperar alrededor de diez minutos, decir que estaba extremadamente nerviosa era quedarse corta y aunque estaba casi segura de que ese test saldría positivo estaba nerviosa por la respuesta _¿Cómo no estarlo si de ese test dependía mi futuro y el futuro de mi relación con Edward?_

Ángela tenía tanta seguridad acerca de la positiva reacción de Edward _¿Y si le decía? ¿Y si tuviéramos una oportunidad para formar una familia?_ El me ama, el lo ha dicho amara también a su hijo o hija, sería su sangre, un pequeño Edward corriendo por la casa de playa en verano, hermosa imagen pero así como es de hermosa, irreal.

Los diez minutos pasaron y yo estaba a punto de conocer la respuesta estaba en el típico dilema entre mirar o no la pequeña pantalla digital, no aguante mas y la mire…

**Embarazada**

**10 – 12**

_¡Mierda!_ Estaba embarazadísima… de diez a doce semanas de gestación, esos eran casi tres meses _¿Que iba a hacer? ¡Dios!_ Mi mano se fue inmediatamente a mi estomago y pensé en la criatura que estaba creciendo allí, lo cuidaría y en un tiempo seria todo en mi vida, tenía que ir a un doctor o algo para comprobar que el bebé estuviera bien.

No sé si fue un impulso pero corrí hacia el celular, puse la cámara y le saque una foto a la pantalla del test y luego una a mi estomago, que importa si yo estoy bien o mal creo que debería tener recuerdos de cada momento de mi embarazo para poder mostrárselo a mi hijo _¿No?_ Después de todo yo comenzaba a emocionarme con la situación, un hijo mío y de Edward. Lo amaría con todo mi corazón.

Lo siguiente que hice fue ir donde Ángela a contarle que estaba embarazada, no sé que me pasaba pero de un momento a otro yo estaba muy feliz y casi saltando hacia Ángela, cuando me vio llegar a su lado sonrió y dijo

-¿Y que salió?- Sonreí

-Estoy embarazada

-Wow enserio por un momento… Bella felicitaciones. Sé que a lo mejor la situación no es la correcta pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ti, vas a tener una personita que te va a necesitar y te va a amar incondicionalmente.

-Lo sé Ang y aunque no lo creas ver que el test decía positivo me ha dado un segundo aire y estoy feliz, ahora lo que me gustaría comenzar a hacer es ir a un doctor y ver si es que el pequeño está bien y que tengo que comer y cosas así.

-Si tienes razón Bella pero y Ed…- La interrumpí

-Ang eso lo veré después dame dos días, necesito pensar, se que sueno como una perra fría pero si le digo y no sale bien, sería un desastre.

-Bien, solo dos días Bella, ¿El no te ha llamado?

-No Bella él no ha llamado- Ángela bajo la cabeza y siguió con el desayuno yo sabía que ella estaría de lado de Edward cuando él quisiera información sobre el bebe, pero ella era mi amiga, así que estaría conmigo.- Bien pasemos a la mesa el desayuno está listo.

Ángela había hecho un bol con frutas, habían tostadas, mermelada, jugo de naranja y te. Yo sabía que no podía quedarme con Ángela ella necesitaba de su privacidad y no podía quedarme por tanto tiempo, me quedaría solo un día mas y luego me iría a la casa en la playa.

-¿Ang que tienes que hacer hoy?

-Bueno hoy es viernes y tengo libre ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Vamos a la playa?

-Bien vamos a la playa.

-:-

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando volvimos con Ángela de la playa, no pude ver a ningún paparazzi que nos siguiera tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado estos dos últimos días y al fin había tomado mi decisión. No huiría como una cobarde, tampoco le quitaría el derecho a Edward de saber que va a ser padre, iba a ir a hablar con él. Si esto salía mal de alguna manera iba a salir a delante por mi bebé y finalmente yo tenía que empezar a ser fuerte.

-Gracias por todo Ang, eres la mejor.

-Bella… soy tu amiga siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.-La abrace y luego tome mis cosas- creo que es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar ¡Te quiero! ¡Que te vaya bien!

-¡Adiós te quiero también, gracias!

Salí del edificio y camine hasta donde había dejado el Audi, me subí y comencé a revisar el celular, tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Alice, tres de Rosalie, seis de Emmett, treinta y ocho de Edward y cinco mensajes de texto. Primero tenía que calmar al futuro papá.

_*Amor estoy bien lo siento voy en camino hacia el departamento*_

Y casi inmediatamente recibí una respuesta

_*Bella Diablos al fin ¿donde estas? te voy a ir a buscar*_

_*Amor voy manejando te veo en casa*_

Y puse el celular en silencio si seguía viendo los mensajes que me enviaba no llegaría nunca, puse el auto en marcha y comencé a manejar hacia el departamento, bien vamos con tranquilidad, el se lo tomara bien y todo saldrá de maravilla _¿Era demasiado optimista?_ Si no pensaba así estaba segura de que en cualquier momento daba la media vuelta y manejaba hasta la casa en la playa, iba llegando al portón del estacionamiento cuando me voy dando cuenta de que estaba lleno de paparazis, tome el control para abrir e portón y lo enfoque hacia el portón y las puertas automáticamente comenzaron a abrirse, mientras tanto los periodistas gritaban preguntas solo alcanzaba a escuchar algunas como: "_¿Bella tu y Edward terminaron? ¿Bella que piensas acerca del día de furia de Edward? ¿Por qué Edward esta tan violento? ¿Terminaron? ¿Vienes a buscar tus cosas? ¿Te engañó? ¿Lo engañaste?" _Mierda ¿Que habrá pasado? ¿Edward violento? ¡Dios! ¿Edward que hiciste? Finalmente y como si hubiera durado una eternidad el portón se abrió, comencé a acelerar de apoco tampoco quería matar a nadie, y cuando logre atravesar el portón aceleré, bajé hasta mi lugar y cuando voy llegando Edward estaba parado con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Estaba en problemas, muchos problemas tenían su mirada fija en mis ojos y me ponía muy nerviosa, nunca había visto a Edward así, me estacione y tome el bolso y baje. Lo primero era hacerse la dulce, no quería peleas y estaba muy nerviosa. Tome una gran respiración y baje del auto.

-Hola amor- Sonreí y cuando iba a acercarme a besarlo me sostuvo los hombros, mierda estaba en grandes problemas.

-¿Donde mierda estabas?

-Con Ángela

-Y por qué diablos no respondías el celular, mierda bella te llame alrededor de cincuenta veces he ido a todos los lugares en donde podrías haber estado, no sabes cuan preocupado he estado, he muerto mil veces hoy pensando en lo que te podría haber pasado

-Bien, lo siento debería haberte avisado, yo solo quería un momento para pensar.

-¿Y por eso te llevaste todas tus cosas?

-Lo siento Edward te juro que tengo un motivo solo subamos por favor.

-Bien- comenzó a caminar delante de mí y no era para menos lo entendía pobrecito debe haber estado desesperado.

Camine detrás de él en todo momento, no quería mirarlo a la cara me daba vergüenza, saque mi celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para los chicos

*_Estoy en casa, no se preocupen estoy bien :)*_

Guarde mi celular cuando entramos al departamento, fui hasta la cocina y tome un vaso de agua, me di vuelta y Edward estaba frente a mí.

-¿Y, me vas a decir por qué necesitabas espacio?

-Me pones nerviosa- me sentía como una niña pequeña a la cual la pillaron haciendo algo que no correspondía

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

-¡Dios no!

-Entonces bella dime ¡Me estas matando!

Tome mi bolso y metí la mano dentro, vi que la pantalla dijera "Embarazada" tome una gran respiración y lo saque… Era ahora o nunca

-Edward… estoy embarazada, vas a ser papá.- Creo que nunca se había esperado esto, se quedo congelado, ahí parado en medio de la cocina mirando mi mano estirada con el test

-¿Qué?- Dale un momento bella lo está procesando, no es fácil- ¿Embarazada, un hijo… mío? ¿Papá? ¿Te ibas a ir y no pensabas decírmelo? Bella…

-Lo siento Edward, estaba aterrorizada, pensé que me rechazarías, pensé que no lo querrías, que me odiarías, yo… yo me di cuenta en el avión. No sabía qué hacer lo siento tanto- No me había dado cuenta cuando las lagrimas bajaban por mi cara

-¿No se te paso por la cabeza contarme? ¿Era más fácil pensar que no iba a querer a nuestro hijo?

-Lo siento Edward, yo no sé en que estaba pensando yo solo tenía miedo pensé que también iba a tener que pasar por esto sola, llevamos menos de un año juntos yo solo… perdóname. Por eso me fui yo tenía que pensar… Tengo miedo.

-Bella ¿Cómo te hago entender? mierda ¡cómo te lo digo! ¡Dime! ¡Ilumíname! Como hago para que sepas, para que me creas, para que confíes en mi.- me tomó de los brazos y me miro fijamente a los ojos- Escúchame bien… Te amo bella, no te dejare sola, nunca. Te amo y amo a nuestro hijo, ahora son lo más importante para mí ¿No puedes ver cuán feliz estoy? Soy el bastardo más feliz del mundo entero, dentro de ti hay un pedacito tuyo y mío que cada día crecerá más. Te amo y por favor no pienses más estupideces ¿Bien?

-Bien, yo lo siento.- Sonreí, yo era la persona más feliz en sus brazos, con el todo estaría bien, siempre.

-Júramelo, júrame que jamás te iras de mi lado no importa cuán mal veas las cosas.

-Te lo juro- Me beso, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho el beso estaba lleno de hambre y amor, me dejo perpleja yo solo estaba ahí ofreciendo todo lo que podía dar.

-Te amo bella, quiero que sepas que desde ahora en adelante eres mía y no te desharás de mí, nunca.

-Te amo Edward, juro que seré más fuerte por nosotros, por nuestra familia.- el me miro y rozo sus labios con los míos

-Lo sé amor, yo te juro que los protegeré nunca les pasara nada, daré todo por nuestra familia.

-Nuestra Familia.

* * *

Hola! Siento muuucho la tardanza, ya hasta me da vergüenza decirles lo mismo de siempre pero ya esta, espero que disfruten el capitulo y gracias por todavía seguir leyendo. Si tiene alguna falta ortográfica lo siento pero llegue y lo subí :) Nos leemos! ah y cualquier comentario o pregunta ya saben un pm o un review. L s quiero!


	22. Papi Te Ama

_Toda una casualidad_

_Capitulo 22_

_Por: Fraann!_

Los Personajes son de Meyer

* * *

¡Hola! Amenmeee! xD Son exactamente las 2:02 de la mañana y estoy subiendo capitulo en tiempo record *-* quien pensó que iba a actualizar tan pronto? xDD estoy feliz :D recuerden perdonarme cualquier falta ortografica he sido Flash para subir capitulo C: estuve preguntando por ahí si querían que el cap nº 22 fuera el final de la historia y tome una decisión .. así que descúbranlo :) será este el fin de la historia? nos despedimos abajo :) Las dejo con su esperado capitulo...

* * *

_**Edward Pov**_

Papá… voy a ser papá, decir que estaba emocionado era poco, estaba feliz, extasiado con la noticia, cuando Bella llego el viernes por la noche había pensado en mil situaciones pero nunca se me paso por la cabeza que tendríamos un bebé, una pequeña criatura que está creciendo dentro del vientre de bella, ansiaba conocer luego al pequeño o pequeña que venía en camino, no hacía más que pensar en el. Tendríamos una cosa consentida que nos despertaría todos los días con una sonrisa, que me llamaría papa y que sin duda venia a alegrar nuestras vidas, dándome así lo mas importante y lo más deseado en mi vida, una familia.

Ya tenía más o menos planeado que haría en caso de, si fuera niño le enseñaría todo sobre deportes, saldríamos a comprar todos los balones del mundo y haríamos mierda a Emmett, los dos juntos, sería mi orgullo. Por otro lado si era niña estaba seguro de que sería la niña más linda del mundo me la imaginaba como una pequeña bella, con sus pequeños ojos achocolatados los cuales serian mi perdición y obviamente la perdición de algún otro mocoso, que para cuando ese momento llegara iba a estar preparado para llamar a Emmett e ir a amenazar mocosos, si ya era un padre sobreprotector y no me importaba mi hija iba a comenzar a tener novio a los treinta.

Desde el fatídico y maravilloso viernes había estado en un nivel máximo de emoción así que arrastre a bella al centro comercial a comprar cosas para el bebe sabia y Alice siempre me lo había dicho que como gemelos ella tenía un pedacito de mi en ella y un pedacito de ella en mi por lo visto hasta el momento eran las compras, si hasta me parecía a la duende, bella no paraba de burlarse. Mientras ella se reía no se daba cuenta de lo que e iba comprando así que mientras tanto era útil ser un payaso para ella habíamos visto una cuna blanca genial que le había gustado mucho a bella pero que no quería que la comprara por que según ella era muy cara, había intentado convencerla por media hora pero diablos que esta chica era terca así que aproveche su momento de risa, la deje mirando no se que en un pasillo y me fui a la caja más lejana del departamento y les dije acaso si conocían la cuna les di las características y ellas la reconocieron me hicieron la compra y el despacho a domicilio por lo que bella no se enteraría de que la compre hasta que llegue al departamento.

Camine hasta donde se encontraba Bella y la abrace por la espalda ella inmediatamente me reconoció y se volteó para corresponder mi abrazo, paso sus manos por mi cuello y poso su cabeza en mi pecho, moví mi nariz hacia su pelo que caía en las misma y hermosas ondas de siempre y su olor, dios su maravilloso olor a fresas me traía loco, la abrace hasta que ya no quedo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, ella era todo para mí en este momento y había estado a punto de perderla el maldito viernes y todo por pensar que yo no iba a reaccionar bien ¡Dios! La amaba y justo en este instante gracias a ella me estaba convirtiendo en el hombre más feliz de la tierra, su inseguridad era algo con lo que iba a tener que luchar por que por más que me lo haya prometido yo sabía que ella todavía y de vez en cuando poseía ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Amor, se nos está haciendo tarde, recuerda que pasaremos al médico y luego a casa de mis padres ¿Vamos?- Bella dudo un poco antes de responder e inmediatamente supe por qué -Bella mi amor ellos van a amar la noticia de su primer nieto en camino, estoy seguro de que Esme y Alice no te dejaran tranquila por un largo tiempo. -Bella suspiro y me sonrió

-¿Estarás conmigo no es así?

-Por supuesto, no me separare de ti- Le di una de mis sonrisas para infundirle confianza

-Bien, vamos.

-Esa es mi chica

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento la gente nos miraba como siempre pero yo trataba de ignorarlos olímpicamente mientras bella se apretaba más a mi cuerpo y fruncía el ceño a las mujeres que nos observaban.

-Amor no tienes rayos láser en los ojos- Reí me encantaba cuando era posesiva

-Como me gustaría… ¡Rayos Edward! Ellas te miran como si fueras carne en oferta- Reí más fuerte "Carne en oferta" eso era nuevo para mí , solo a ella se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas.

-Bella tienes que entender que ellas son como nada para mí- Me acerque a su oído y susurre- Ninguna de ellas lleva a mi bebé en su vientre- Bella se sonrojo igual que un tomate.

-Bien más te vale que sea la única que lo lleve Cullen- Me dio un juguetón golpe en el estómago, No quería parecer un pervertido pero diablos se escuchaba tan caliente cuando ella me decía Cullen.

-Bien- Me aclare la garganta mi voz estaba ronca -Eso funciona para mí, juro que serás la primera y la última que llevara Cullens en su vientre –Sonreí, Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, abrí la puerta del volvo para que se pudiera sentar y no me moví de allí hasta que se puso su cinturón de seguridad

-¿Cullens? -Si tan solo ella supiera, encendí el auto y tome la ruta hacia la consulta del médico, para que revisara a nuestro pequeño bebé.

-Por supuesto mujer, no vamos a tener solo un hijo ¡Se sentirá solo! Mínimo cuatro hijos para que puedan formar parejas cuando jueguen al pillar. – Bella me miraba entre desconcertada y risueña

-¿No quieres mejor un equipo de futbol americano?

-Podría ser…-hice como que lo pensaba por un momento solo para molestar a bella- No mi amor ¿Te imaginas? Dejaríamos a muchos futbolistas sin trabajo, porque te aseguro que mis Cullens serían los mejores -Reí

-Tonto-me acerque a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla a mi hermosa novia embarazada

-Señorita- Hice una reverencia

-Muchas gracias caballero

-Bien, vamos a conocer al futuro heredero- Dije con voz demasiada sobreactuada del tiempo del renacimiento.

-¡Edward! – Bella rió

-Lo siento el papel me absorbió- Mentira, solo quería hacerla reír

Entramos a la consulta y pasamos directo al mesón de recepción, en donde se encontraba una mujer de no más de veinticinco años rubia, pase un brazo por la cintura de Bella y la recepcionista nos saludo.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombres es Regina ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

-Hola soy Bella Swan, tengo una cita con el Doctor Cole

-Ohh… señorita Swan el Doctor Cole la está esperando, pase a la consulta numero tres.

-Gracias

Como nos indico la recepcionista entramos al consultorio numero tres y ahí se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente unos veintisiete años, el era alto, pelinegro y miraba a bella demasiado sonriente. Acerque a Bella mas a mi cuerpo y ella a modo de saludo le estrecho la mano.

-Buenas tardes doctor Cole, soy Bella Swan

-Buenas tardes bella ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien gracias- Luego el doctor movió la mano para saludarme y creo use un poco mas de fuerza que la necesaria.

-Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen, novio de bella

-Buenas tardes Edward soy Michael Cole, Gineco-obstetra -¿Estaba presumiendo su titulo? Definitivamente me desagradaba

-Bien tomen asiento por favor- Nos sentamos en frente de su escritorio y tome la mano de bella- Bella, por lo que vi en tu expediente estas embarazada de aproximadamente tres meses, lo primero que vamos a hacer es un examen de sangre para verificar el tiempo exacto del embarazo ahora si es que estas de acuerdo podemos hacer una ecografía para ver el estado de tu bebé ¿Si?

-Si, por supuesto

-Bien entonces te pido que por favor te pongas esta bata y pases detrás de la cortina y te desnudes, esta va a ser una ecografía vaginal, por lo que necesito que estés lo mas cómoda posible.

¿Ecografía vaginal? Eso supone que él iba a ver a mi bella desnuda… ¡No! Yo no podía permitir eso Bella era mía y solo yo podía verla, por ningún motivo este idiota iba a ver a la madre de mi hijo desnuda.

-Espera, espera ¿No hay otra alternativa?- En ese momento bella me miro con cara de reproche

-Edward…

-Señor Cullen, lo siento pero no hay ninguna otra manera de poder ver al bebé, suponiendo que tiene tres meses de embarazo, el feto todavía es muy pequeño, vamos a hacer ese tipo de ecografía para poder darle un mejor reconocimiento al feto.

Acepte a regaña dientes por que en serio estaba muy ansioso por ver a mi futuro hijo o hija, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera extasiado que el idiota de Cole le metiera mano a mi mujer.

Bella se fue detrás de la cortina y yo me quede ahí en la silla mirando al idiota que bella eligió como doctor para que encargara de su embarazo, nos miramos hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-Mira Edward, se que estas celoso y te entiendo pero yo no encuentro ninguna satisfacción en esto, es mi trabajo y soy profesional, además no tienes nada de que preocuparte como te digo es mi trabajo, yo atiendo a miles de mujeres y te aseguro que no estoy interesado en Bella ¿Por qué lo estaría? Tengo una hermosa esposa a la cual amo y dos hermosos hijos así que puedes dejar de pensar que pretendo a tu mujer - Bien esto no me lo esperaba pero me agradaba de que me lo hubiera dicho, así podía estar un poco mas tranquilo

-Bien, gracias por la aclaración y disculpa si fui grotesco pero mi Bella es lo más valioso que tengo ahora y es un tema delicado para mí.

-Si te entiendo totalmente créeme, me pasa lo mismo pero descubrí que eso pasa solo cuando amas verdaderamente a esa persona- Este idiota cada vez me sorprendía mas, después de todo no era tan desagradable como pensaba pero igualmente seguía siendo idiota por ver a mi Bella desnuda.

-Gracias- me dedico una sonrisa y asintió. En ese justo momento salio Bella con la bata y el idiota le dijo que se subiera a la camilla y la ayude a recostarse en esta, cuando Bella ya estuvo recostada el doctor puso un condón en una especie de manguera enorme, es que en serio le iba a meter eso a Bella, creo que los pensamientos míos y de Bella estaban conectados por que en el momento en que apareció la manguera Bella sostuvo mi mano con mucha fuerza a lo que correspondí apretando ligeramente la suya, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para ella.

No quise mirar como el idiota de Cole le metía esa cosa a Bella así que en todo momento estuve mirando los ojos de mi bella supe exactamente cuando el idiota comenzó por que Bella se tenso y cerro su pozos achocolatados, forcé mi agarre en su mano y le sobe el brazo estuvimos un momento así hasta que en la pantalla que estaba a un lado de la camilla, se encendiera y se vieran múltiples manchas blancas.

-Ven ese bulto blanco de ahí, es su bebé- Cole apunto la pantalla y lo vi nuestro pequeño bebé todavía no estaba bien formado, pero estaba ahí, presente en el vientre de Bella, esa pequeña vida, ese pequeño milagro de amor estaba ahí, creciendo y haciéndose fuerte para que en un futuro cuando decida que esta listo, salga a llenar nuestras vidas de dicha, amor y felicidad. De un momento a otro comencé a escuchar un ruido, como de tambor pero rápido, es que eso era…

-Es el corazón del bebé- Dijo Cole, era el sonido más hermoso del mundo, el que me demostraba que todo esto era verdad, que no se trataba de un maravilloso sueño.

Este momento justo aquí era hasta el momento el mas maravilloso de mi vida, lo que nunca pensé y lo que siempre deseé; formar una familia con la mujer a la que amaba con locura, un hijo, parte mía y de bella, estaba tan ansioso quería que pasara rápido el tiempo y poder sostener a nuestro bebe a la otra persona mas importante de mi vida, por que desde ahora en adelante, Bella y nuestro bebé eran lo mas importante para mi.

Estaba embobado mirando la pantalla, no podía despegar mis ojos de esa pequeña pantalla negra, mire a Bella y ella estaba llorando de felicidad tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y me acerque para besar dulcemente sus labios luego solté la mano de Bella para posarla en su vientre, su pequeño estomago era casi invisible pero yo lo notaba, había un pequeño bulto entre sus caderas, yo conocía el cuerpo de Bella mejor que nadie.

Cole salió sigilosamente para darnos un momento a solas, acerque mi boca a su estomago, lo besé y luego susurre

-Hola bebé, soy tu papá, quiero que sepas que junto a tu madre eres lo más hermoso que he visto y quiero que sepas también, que estoy ansioso por conocerte, te amo mucho bebé. –Bella puso su mano encima de la mía y dijo:

-Te amamos muchísimo bebé, tu papi y yo estamos esperando a que llegues pronto a alegrar nuestras vidas.

No me aguante mas y besé a Bella era inmenso el amor que sentía por ella y nuestro bebé, me separe de ella por falta de aire y habrán pasado uno veinte segundos cuando Cole volvió a entrar no me había dado cuenta de que Bella ya no tenia nada dentro de su cuerpo así que comenzó a pararse para luego ir a vestirse, esta vez bella no demoro casi nada y cuando salió nuevamente vestida, Cole le tendió una hoja con una lista de las cosas que tendría que comer

-Bella, necesitamos que comas todos y cada uno de los productos en la lista, te necesitamos fuerte y también necesitamos que su bebe tenga todas las vitaminas necesarias así que aparte de eso tendrás que tomar vitaminas en capsulas en este momento te voy a hacer una receta para que presentes en la farmacia y así las puedas comprar ¿Bien?

-Por supuesto las compraré hoy mismo, doctor

-Muy bien, seria genial que pudieras empezar desde ya a consumirlas, estamos un poco bajos en ese tema, pero que eso no te preocupe estamos justo a tiempo para remediarlo, las medidas del bebé están bien y tienes exactamente tres meses y quince días de embarazo, lo que quiere decir que el parto seria en algún momento de Abril.

Creo que si tenemos suerte en la próxima sesión que será en un mes y medio, podríamos saber el sexo del bebé, si es que así lo desean.

Mire a bella emocionadísimo, me encantaría saber que será nuestro bebe, así podríamos salir de compras por cosas para el bebé. ¡Mierda! ¿Alice me estaba poseyendo o que? Tenia que empezar a controlar mi lado medio duende.

Bella busco mi mirada y yo le asentí, por supuesto que quería saberlo.

-Si, queremos saber el sexo

-Bien entonces aquí les voy a anotar la fecha y la hora de nuestra próxima sesión, Edward necesito que Bella tome reposo y coma al menos como mínimo cinco veces al día, seria el desayuno luego una pequeña colación que podría ser fruta, posterior a eso el almuerzo, después otra colación también puede ser fruta y la once o cena. No puede descuidarse ni darse golpes fuertes y Bella recuerda, el bebé siente todo lo que tu sientes.

-Yo me encargo de eso doctor, no se preocupe- Estaría cuidando de Bella todo el día

-Muy bien chicos, nos vemos en un mes y medio más, que estén bien y cuídense. – Le di la mano a Cole y Bella se despidió de el, en un mes y medio ya sabríamos el sexo de nuestro bebé.

Salimos de la consulta y caminamos en silencio hasta el auto le abrí la puerta a Bella y me senté, creo que estabas todavía en las nubes, todavía sentía en mis oídos el corazón de nuestro bebé, ese era seguramente el sonido que jamás olvidaría.

-Es como un sueño…

-Es como un Maravilloso sueño del cual no quiero despertar- Tome su mano y la bese, fue un beso dulce, solo labios, un beso tan dulce como el momento que estábamos viviendo. Me separe de ella y la mire, era tan hermosa y era toda mía.

-Edward te amo.- Cada vez que decía esas palabras ella no lo sabia, pero me hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Respondí inmediatamente.

-Yo también te amo amor muchísimo, mi vida.

.

.

.

.

_** Fin.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**(N/A Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh sigan leyendo xDDD no me pude resistir wukasjkajskjskasjkajsk)**_

-¿Vamos a ver a los futuros abuelos?- Sonreí, amaba la idea, el día de hoy le íbamos a dar la buena noticia, en un almuerzo familiar donde se encontrarían todos, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Reéne, mamá y papá. Estaba feliz con la idea de presumir mi bebé y mi mujer.

-Vamos.

**-:-**

-¿Bella, hija como estas?

-Esme estoy genial muchas gracias

-Te ves un tanto más delgada corazón, vamos a comer algo a la cocina.

-¡Hola Edward hijo! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Como te ha ido? Bien mamá ¿Cómo has estado tú? – Dije sarcásticamente, ahora ya ni me tomaban en cuenta en mi propia casa ¡MI PROPIA CASA!

-Ay Edward hijo ¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeño leoncito?¿Cómo se a portado mi leoncito cochinito mas lindo del mundo?- Si, mi mama, esa era mi mama diciendo las cosas que me decía cuando yo tenia cinco años y mi mama las estaba diciendo ahora con su voz exclusiva para bebés delante de mi novia embarazada

-¡Maamaaaaa!- Puede que haya querido atención, pero no quería que me dejara en vergüenza

-¿No querías preocupación? Ya pues no te quejes.

-¡Bella!- Ahí venia la pequeña duende corriendo hacia Bella, cuando al fin logro llegar la envolvió en un gran abrazo ¿Es que yo no existo? De todas maneras me gustaba que mi familia se preocupara y quisiera tanto a Bella.

Luego de que Alice soltara a Bella llego toda la familia llego a saludarnos, Bella tuvo un momento con sus padres, mientras que nosotros pasábamos al living a esperar la maravillosa cena que estaba haciendo mamá, le habíamos dicho que queríamos realizarla nosotros pero ella por ningún motivo lo iba a permitir, así que reunimos a toda la familia en casa de mis padres para contarles la excelente noticia acerca del bebé.

Renee me saludó entusiastamente, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de Charlie aunque le agradara creo que él nunca podría superar que su hija tuviera algún tipo de relación con un hombre.

La comida comenzó con una amena conversación sobre todo lo que había pasado cuando nosotros estábamos fuera del país, mamá se encargo de contarnos con lujo de detalles absolutamente todo. Los padres de Bella se habían ido de vacaciones otra vez y nos mostraron un par de fotos desde el celular de Renee, ella salía en la mayoría de las fotos, con una palmera, en la playa con Charlie molesto, con un jamaicano, con un vendedor ambulante, con un gorro con rastas, el torso de Charlie, el trasero de Charlie, en fin las últimas dos fotografías me shockearon por lo que nunca saldría de vacaciones con ellos… Antes muerto.

Todos estaban terminando de comer su postre y yo mire a Bella, se acercaba el momento en que le contaríamos la gran noticia, se veía muy nerviosa y yo también lo estaba, como también estaba muy ansioso, apreté su mano para darle apoyo y tan rápido como Charlie termino su tarta de frambuesa nos paramos.

_El momento que habíamos esperado al fin llegaba._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y la peqeñisima broma xD ya si les gusto recuerden dejar review si no les gusto también xDD En fin las quiero y nos leemos en el prox cap... Bye!_


End file.
